Tangents
by chocolate-notes
Summary: Sebastian Smythe Hummel had it all. An awesome family, popularity, and perfect hair. But his life might become a little more complicated when his brother Kurt meets someone new. Klaine and Seblaine fluff, angst, and I apologize for writing both but give it a try? On hiatus...
1. Courage?

"Seb! Guess what?" Kurt's excited voice filtered in through the crack in the door a split second before its owner flung it open and pounced onto the bed.

Sebastian groaned. He loved his brother, really. But today was one of those days where anything could set him off. He slammed his chemistry book and turned around, painting a very pained smile for his brother. "What Kurt? Oh and how was Dalton?"

"Never send me to spy on someone ever again!" His face was indignant, and red from glaring at him upside down.

Sebastian chuckled. "That bad huh? Hey, you missed another Rachel Berry show." Even the mass of students knew of the star's reputation. It was kind of hard to miss her shrieking about solos in the middle of the lunch room…

Instead of laughing or cringing in response, his older brother by one year and 5 months gave him a look. The one with his eyebrows arched right above a piercing glare."I have just had the most wonderful day of my life and you're talking about Rachel?"

Frowning, Sebastian just looked at Kurt, "I thought the spying was bad…"

"Oh it was, they caught me in the middle of teenage dream."

"What?"

"They're really good Seb! And really cute…" he mumbled the last part, staring at the ceiling dreamily.

"Cute? Oh, wait; it was an all boys school. Of course that would happen. So who is it now? The cute soccer player, the endearing math nerd? Or is it another football player like Finn?"

"Ugh. No, he's in the Warblers."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You have a crush on the competition? I thought you promised that you wouldn't go for someone like that!"

"But Seeeeeb! He's amazing, kind of short, but amazing!"

There was only one thing to do before Kurt got into another one of his tangents. Pulling out his I-phone, he surreptitiously set it at a perfected angle on top of the periodic table.

"So, who is he?"

Kurt's blue-green eyes glazed over as he stared dreamily out the window of their room. "Blaine Warbler…"

Making sure the camera was rolling, he snapped his head up. "Who names their kid Blaine? And what kind of last name is Warbler?"

His, unfortunately, older brother sent him a glare. "Blaine is a perfectly lovely name. It's a lot more common than Sebastian anyways."

A familiar lazy smile played along Sebastian's mouth at the sight of Kurt's famous bitch glare. It had been missing for a while.

"One word to describe him?"

"Dapper. Amazing. Totally awesome. Talented. Fanta—"

"I said one word Kurt!"

"Hmph."

"Anything else?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

For the first time since their mom had died, Sebastian saw his brother's mask of indifference unconsciously crack. "Well, his hair is just plastered down with hair gel, but it just enough so that it doesn't look greasy. His eyes… I can't tell what color they are."

Sebastian blinked. "You decide to obsess with a guy and you can't tell what color they are?"

He tossed his Leaning over to unzip his bag, Kurt's voice was muffled. "So? It's really hard to figure out how to describe them"

"You're such a hypocrite."

Kurt just turned his own impossible to describe blue-gray-green eyes on him. "Well, ok. They're kind of like your eyes, except more innocent looking."

Scoffing, Sebastian turned back to his homework. "I'm not innocent?"

"No. I still haven't forgiven you and Finn for eating all of the cookies last weekend."

The unfortunate culprit cringed at the words. "That was his idea. And isn't it punishment enough that you slipped in pecans?"

Kurt widened his blue-green eyes innocently. "Do you not like pecans? It's not like they give you hives or anything. Oh wait, yes they do."

Sebastian shuddered at the thought. "For the record, I actually didn't rat you out to my lacrosse coach. I had to tell him I had the flu in order to miss the game."

"Aww, does little Seb not like being seen less than perfect in public?" He grinned slightly as his fingers inched closer to the perfectly styled hair.

"No. And don't you dare touch my hair if I can't even ruffle yours like Finn does."

"Honestly, I can't believe people still don't know you're bi. Your hair stands out more than mine does. Maybe I should change mine…"

"Low-radar older brother, and sports. You should have still done football."

"It was just that one time! Gosh you win the game once and everyone expects you to keep playing."

"…Basically, yeah."

Kurt very maturely stuck his tongue out.

"Guys?" Finn stuck his head in the door. "Carole made dinner. So yeah."

"What is it?"

"Chicken? What kind"

Sebastian turned to face Finn and gave him a pleading look. Unfortunately, he didn't get the message. "The good one?"

"CHICKEN? Carole knows dad can't have fried chicken! CAROLE!" Kurt dashed out the door, his jacket half off.

"Dude, you have to add baked or something next time."

"What?"

"Kurt's a little…concerned about dad's eating habits. So you can only say healthy things around him, okay?" God, he felt like he was talking to a three year old.

A faint spark of recognition sparked in the muddy brown eyes. "Oh right! Okay, say healthy things next time. Got it!"

As Sebastian looked at his immaculate room, his eyes found a slip of paper that must have fallen out of Kurt's jacket in his mad scramble upstairs.

Courage-Blaine

The loopy handwriting was scrawled around the edge of a Dalton Coffee House napkin.

Why did Kurt need courage? He had enough of that.

Stomach grumbling, he shrugged and turned off the video camera. He didn't delete it right away though. When Kurt was married and stuff, this would be great blackmail.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! Hoped you liked it so far! Still haven't figured out if I should do Klaine or Seblaine… I have a preference but I'll let you guys have a say if anyone's reading this… This is my first story, so review (if you wanna) and let me know how I did!- chocolate-notes**


	2. Slushie Revenge

**Hi everyone! I actually freaked out every time I got a review, fav story, story alert, view For every single one! ****I actually didn't go to sleep the first night and my parents are having serious thoughts of putting me into an mental ward... O****k, but now I'm kind of nervous that this isn't going to be as good as you hoped so yeah... Well here's the next chapter!**

"Sebastian! Hello to you! Want to help us slushie some of the glee members outside the chorus room?" The familiar voice drifted right from the other side of his locker door. Barely managing to keep from slamming his math textbook (1) down (which was being used by sixth graders in another district… well half of the kids couldn't even read in 11th grade), he managed to paint a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry man, I have to go and help my dad out at the shop. Maybe next time." He hitched up his backpack and gave a weary smile to Fred and George (they did not have red hair or were biologically related. But they did look similar).

"But you're never with us! You haven't even had the honor of slushying that Kurt guy. The one with the really high voice."

_Keep calm. If you punch them, you'll get punched back harder. _His fingers barely relinquishing the death grip they were giving his backpack, he gave a rueful smile. "Someday guys. I'll see you later."

This was how it always has been for Sebastian Smythe. Being an awesome younger brother at home, and being the indifferent popular lax champion at school. Kurt got it and thankfully understood. But ever since Finn had entered the picture, and Kurt had finally gotten over that crush, let's say he's been feeling a little guilty. Kurt and Finn weren't even related and Finn looked out for him even better than he could ever.

Sighing at his complicated life, Sebastian slid out his phone and quickly sent out a text to the new directions

The weasley twins are armed and are going to duel outside DA- Padfoot

Yes, they exchanged information in code and with Harry Potter terms… Does anyone have a problem with that? No? Ok good. None of his other 'friends' had even heard about harry potter, so it was all good. Besides, if anyone were to find the names of New Directions in his phone… that could lead to awkward conversations.

Some of the members wanted him to be Wormtail, but he wormed out of that. He allowed himself a small smile at that. He wasn't someone who constantly switched sides, no matter how many times Kurt teased him about it. He was sacrificing himself and if anyone found out, they would beat him up, kick him off the team (even if he was their best player), and who knows what else.

He smiled as he got a text from Fleur, code name for Quinn. The pretty blond was the only one who understood his popularity problem.

Thanks, any tips on how to stop them?

He replied as he slid into the back seat of the 3:30 bus. This was the chance everyone had been waiting for.

Send out Dumbledore  :)

* * *

"Okay guys, I think we're getting there for sectionals. Any questions before we call it a day?"

The teacher looked around at the eerily quiet choir room. Everyone was tense and staring at the door with grim faces.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel hopped up with her arm pointed straight in the air. "My dads told me that they sent a package for you."

"A package?"

Santana groaned, for real. "Okay, I have had enough of you trying to take the spotlight. You have a decent voice for a midgit, but there is no way you are going to take away my spotlight by bribing your way into a solo." She muttered a few choice phrases in Spanish that … really shouldn't be repeated. Sam kicked her chair to calm her down. Getting mad at Rachel, while tempting, wasn't worth ruining their plan.

"-And you need to bring it back for the entire group to enjoy."

"That's great Rachel, but why do I need to get it?"

"If one of us got caught with it… we would probably be banned from sectionals and thrown in prison for life."

"Uh Rachel?" Will Schuester was almost always easily bought by Rachel and today was not an exception. He believed almost anything she said or did, and being the good and honest person that he was, he was pretty worried about this. He flung open the door with teenagers in chairs trying not to make their spying too noticeable.

The poor man barely got a look at the lockers across from the door before two extra large slushies hit him straight in the face. They dripped cherry and grape flavored ice onto his brand new vest.

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Schue! We thought you were one of the glee losers."

A plastic cup cracked over George's skull. "George! He leads those idiots, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"FRED, GEORGE! We're going for a field trip."

"Really you're not mad? Is it to the zoo?"

Once again, the Spanish teacher wondered how these boys were getting high enough grades to stay on the lacrosse, swim, and cross country teams. "Something like that."

He didn't notice the figures sneaking out of the room and to their cars.

* * *

"It was hilarious Seb, they actually thought they weren't getting in trouble!"

He snorted. "Of course they didn't. Wait, did it get on his vest?"

"Yep, and it was a new one too, horrendous, but better than most. Pass me the ranch will you? I need to hide it before dad gets home."

The two brothers were tossing together a salad and preparing some other healthy food before everyone got home. Sebastian had unfortunately been set between obeying his dad and letting him have a hamburger or obeying his brother and forcing everyone to eat some sort of vegetable and fish. He didn't know who to be more scared of.

"Oh and Seb, thanks for warning us. The dye would have been impossible to get out of my clothes."

"Is that what they were?" Sebastian asked in mock surprise. "I thought you had ripped off the drapes again and turned yourself into Kurt Von Trapp again."

He got whacked in the head with a spatula for that remark. " I was six thank you very much."

"Well, anyways. It's the least I could do for my older brother." Before Sebastian had transferred schools last year, Kurt had convinced his dad to let him use their mom's maiden name so Sebastian wouldn't get harassed like Kurt did. Their dad had agreed after much debate on Kurt's part.

There was brief lapse of awkward silence before Finn came lumbering into the room. "I'm hungry," he announced.

Sebastian groaned a little internally and he also saw Kurt's shoulders slump a little. He answered as he put the olive oil back into the cupboard. "Finn, our parents aren't home yet and we haven't even finished dinner. You can help set the plates if you want."

Finn blinked. "You want me to help."

"Sure." Sebastian turned back around to see Kurt's frantic kill-the-conversation-now-before-something-bad-happens motions. Too late he remembered Finn's past help in the kitchen. He was just mouthing sorry to his panicking brother when the first plate smashed onto the ground.

"Oops."

Kurt looked like he was struggling to keep from throwing the fish and frying pan at someone, it didn't matter who. "Finn," he started in a strained voice. "Why don't you go and see what the score is for whatever sport is on right now for Sebastian."

"Ok. Sorry about that."

He lumbered out of the room, oblivious to the death glare Kurt had turned on their brother.

"Sorry Kurt! Don't get mad at me! I saved your clothes from getting slushied today remember? You have to love me for that!"

The sigh that came was Kurt's signature one before he got into one of his speeches. Honestly, the kid could have been some kind of national debate champion or something. Sebastian quickly slid out his phone to film another one of Kurt's tangents.

"Thanks Seb, but honestly, I don't know if you can keep this up for much longer. No matter how dumb everyone is at McKinley, it's just going to be sooner or later before someone finds out everything. Someone can hack into your phone and even though all of our names are in code, it's still going to be weird telling Austin or the weasley's that you know malfoy's cell phone. And what were you thinking about, letting Finn help. Now we have to clean this up too."

He continued for a good fifteen minutes while carefully gathering up all the shards from the plate Finn dropped. The camera just kept rolling along from its place between the paprika and rosemary.

The speech started winding down and he stopped the video. That was when Sebastian noticed something. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" came a weary voice from underneath the table

"The fish is burning."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how you're supposed to spell slushie/slushy/adjghasf so don't mind that :) So yeah, the plan is that there's a tangent in every story kind of... Oh and (1) my school used the math textbook they used in the first season for our eighth graders... so that's either really good for us or really bad for them... **

**So Klaine, Seblaine? I think I've got it mostly figured out. For those of you who have a preference... I'll work something out :) Also, prompts for other ideas are welcome! Heads up, this is going to be a longish story...**

**Oh and does anyone else think Grant should be Finnick?**

**- chocolate-notes (oh and you know, those things called reviews, well they're very helpful for a girl who's freaking out over tests and whatnot) ;)**


	3. Popcorn

**A/N at bottom and read it cause i need suggestions! :)... and excuses**

"—If it goes through her head!" Sebastian was mouthing the words along with Myrtle. He sighed as there was a momentary lapse of conversation in the movie. Not for the first time, he was the only one enjoying the Harry Potter marathon that came on ABC family every month.

"Please Kurt! We don't even have to put too much on it!"

"Finn this is gross! I honestly don't see how Rachel and Quinn keep throwing themselves at you! Popcorn is just awful and it's just a scam to get everyone's money at the movie theater."

"But it won't even have too much butter on it! Can we just have something to eat while we watch the movie?"

A faint smile appeared on Kurt's face and he bolted into the kitchen. Finn faced Sebastian concentrating on the movie… kinda. "Is he going to get popcorn?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe Finn." As if Kurt would have popcorn in the house. Actually, he did have a couple bags that he kept around for his girl sleepovers, but those were only for emergency boyfriend problems or makeovers. Finn wasn't allowed in cause, well the topic was usually about him. And Sebastian, it would make everyone else get closer to the truth.

"Here Finn." The only thing that kept him from getting a concussion was his awesome reflexes from football. So instead, he only got mild bruising on his forehead.

"Popcorn! Wait, these are carrot sticks! KURT!"

Sighing again, Sebastian left his comfortable spot on the couch to go and find something else to eat. The voices of the other two barely grew fainter as he walked the few feet.

He pulled out some crackers and was about to go back when he heard a faint buzzing sound. The culprit was a cellphone, Kurt's, perched precariously on the edge of the counter.

_Hey Kurt! How's your Saturday going? Wes is driving us like slaves with his gavel because of sectionals. Save me! If I have to sing another hey, I'm gonna die!- Blaine_

A few seconds later, another text message arrived.

_ I didn't say anything about sectionals. What? You will forget all of this. Obliviate!- :) Blaine_

So this was the mysterious Blaine that Kurt had been talking about. Well, if Blaine got Kurt that worked up a couple days ago, then he would be a good distraction.

As the popcorn popped merrily, Sebastian smiled at the texts. So Kurt had gotten himself a Harry Potter nerd.

"SEBASTIAN! What did I say about no popcorn in the house! And that's my popcorn for Mercedes!"

"That was a little ironic. Huh Kurt, you make the rules and break the rules? Oh yeah by the way," he said as he poured the still popping kernels into a bowl. "Someone texted you."

"So? That popcorn is gross! Look the butter's just melting all over the place!"

"It's from Blaine…"

"WHAT! Give me the phone! Where's the phone, oh its on the floor. Why is it on the floor? BLAINE TEXTED ME! I have to text him back!"

"That's what people usually do when they get a text..."

"Nope, not talking to you Seb, BLAINE TEXTED ME!" He raced up to his room, a few crushed pieces of popcorn in his hand.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, mainly gentlemen, is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel in full crush mode." Sebastian just plucked up his phone and saved the new video.

Finn walked in and looked at the retreating back racing upstairs. "What just happened?"

"An angel. Popcorn?"

**Hey, sorry this is really short and i'm super sorry and if i wasn't the writer, I would be pissed and whatever but i'm freaking out over finals in the summer for summer school... yeah whatever. Next chapter is a little iffy and super _loooooong_ and i don't know if people will like it but oh well...**

**So for Anderpson (who is amazing with reviews and I think you're totally awesome) Blaine's going to be here soon... hopefully...**

**And also anyone have any song suggestions for Blaine/Kurt, Blaine/Sebastian, Kurt/Sebastian. all in like love/hate/sad/whatever themes? **

**and you know, if you like the story or hate it to pieces, let me know by clicking the review button! (but not too much hate? please?)**

**Thanks for reading! - chocolate-notes**

**(oh and ps, if you guys like the Gallagher Girls, my friend was like you should promote it so its To Catch a Spy by BubblesAndThings) ;)**


	4. Cupcakes and Choices

**Hey... It's been a while but yeah... Again song suggestions? Oh and am I even allowed to put song lyrics in here? Whatever. Enjoy! this one's a little iffy though... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or anything in this story except maybe some of the cupcakes...**

"Sebastian! Did your brother come home yet?" It was already seven and Kurt hadn't called or showed up.

"Nope, but I'll go check at school if you want me to." Sebastian was already out the door with Finn and his keys.

"Thanks buddy," Burt Hummel whispered as the door slammed shut. Hopefully nothing had happened to his boy. There was that whole Karofsky deal, but things have been mostly quiet.

* * *

"Okay, his car's still here. Go and look in and see if anything's wrong, I'll go check inside."

"Um Sebastian? Don't you think if you go tearing through the halls looking for Kurt, someone might find out?"

For once, Finn looked like he knew what he was talking about. He had a slight worried look on his face, but his eyes almost pierced Sebastian's with a certain determination.

The thoughts had already been running through his mind, but Sebastian was willing to give it up as long as nothing had happened to Kurt. "Come on, it's like 8. No one's going to be at school. Besides," he added in a softer voice, "Kurt might really need us."

The older boy nodded and hurried off towards Kurt's lone car in the lot. The younger one took off tearing towards the front doors.

If you've ever been alone in a school with only a few ghostly emergency exit signs, looking for your brother who might have been beaten to death, and your own reputation was at risk… You'll know exactly how Sebastian felt then. Good for you.

He raced through every single hallway and checked the most obvious places like the choir room, gym, back by the dumpsters, his locker, basically everywhere. Finally ending back where he had started, Sebastian decided Kurt was worth it.

"Kurt? Where are you?" His voice had started out as a whisper, but it grew longer as the desperation to find him grew bigger.

"Seb?" A voice croaked somewhere to his right. It was the home economics classroom.

"Kurt! Where have you be—" Sebastian blinked as he took in the sight. He quickly flipped on the lights to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Flour and eggs were thrown all over the place. Every single inch of the counters were dusted in chocolate icing with rainbow sprinkles just everywhere like it had been in a confetti canon.

The scent of heavenly brownies drifted over from a corner. That was where Kurt was, staring at about fifty plates of brownies, cakes, crepes, cupcakes, pies, and every other dessert in the world. All of them were perfect and untouched.

"Kurt?" Sebastian brushed aside everything and took in his brother under the fluorescent lighting. His face was pale and his hands were covered in slight burns that looked like they had been holding pans after pans of hot cookies. The ugly red lines were etched in so deeply and frequently that they looked like an ice rink after too many skaters.

His hair was dusted in flour, raspberry filling smeared his cheek, and he was barely moving.

Sighing and making sure he wasn't making Kurt too uncomfortable, Sebastian gently scooped his brother up and carried him out the door.

Finn got the car started and Sebastian was gently putting Kurt in the back when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Seb! Is that you?"

"Crap. Finn, take Kurt home. I'll be there in a sec."

"Are you sure?"

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Sebastian roared. The group was edging closer and closer. Finn finally left, leaving a shower of gravel raining across the dying parking lot.

Putting on his 'show smile' as Kurt put it, he faced the team. "Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?"

Austin answered, his eyes sweeping over him. "Cleaning up the fieldhouse. What about you?"

"Hm? Oh Hudson wanted me to meet him here for a project. By the way, some crazy girl was making all this food in the home ec class if you guys want to go eat it."

At the mention of food, all the boys forgot about whatever they were supposed to be doing and raced inside. Everyone but Austin.

"So you're going to swim for the team this year, right?"

"Well, cross country, swim team, and lax. But yeah... I've got to get home. I'll see you later?" Sebastian looked at Austin's suspicious eyes and groaned internally. That was the last thing he needed.

"Bye Seb."

Sebastian waited until the front doors shut behind him before heading over to Kurt's car, finding the spare keys, and headed home. Sure he only had his permit, but if you were the son of a mechanic, you knew how to drive.

He breathed out deeply. Austin was one of those homophobic jocks that harassed nearly everyone. But he was nice around his friends and was actually really handsome. _No, don't think about it_. A little voice in the back of his head announced. _Think about Kurt_.

* * *

But when he got home, his brother was acting perfectly normal. He was baking something healthy with Burt hovering around. "Hey! Could you hand me one of those dishes dad?"

Burt caught Sebastian's eye and backed out of the kitchen. "Here Kurt."

His hand froze on the spoon he was stirring a batter with, but quickly went back to mixing. "Thanks." The word came out strained and a little cautious.

"Kurt?" Sebastian timidly rested his hand on his brother's shoulder.

He just shook it off and started stirring with a vengeance. "I'm fine Sebastian. Nothing happened. Hurry up and wash up if you want to eat."

"Yes mother." Kurt froze again and Sebastian sighed and walked away. Even though they were brothers, Kurt had always been closer to their mom, had more memories, and missed her more. Sebastian didn't know her as well so he blocked that part of his life out. Great, now he had just messed up something else.

The hot water threaded its way through his hair, working the small amount of product he used out. What had happened to Kurt? He promised on a bottle of shampoo to find out and fix it. Even if Kurt was older, he still felt like he was older in some ways.

A familiar tone echoed in the room he shared with Kurt. It was a text from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, how was your day?- Blaine_

Blaine. That was who could find out. He was apparently the only one who understood Kurt and let him put his guard down a little bit.

_You have to call Kurt and ask how everything is._

_ Um who is this?_

_ A friend…_

_ Is Kurt okay?_

_ … I don't know. Just call and don't mention me._

_ Okay… But who are you_

_ No one of consequence ;)_

_ Princess bride? Really?_

_ Hmm someone knows his movies. But seriously don't mention me_

_ As you wish ;)_

_ :)_

Sebastian closed out of the text and started deleting them as quickly as he could. He had a few other arrangements to make.

In the middle of dinner, Kurt's phone started buzzing. A relieved and delighted smile lit up his face as he excused himself.

Sebastian smirked as he used the back door. Knowing Kurt, which he did, he would go out and lie down on the trampoline with his phone on speaker because he had read somewhere that you shouldn't put the phone right next to your ear or something.

Which is why, he had set up his own phone right underneath the trampoline. Recording.

As everyone was cleaning up, Kurt slipped in and muttered something about being tired and just headed to bed. No one said anything, but his voice was raw and he didn't let anyone look at him. No one wanted to speak up or bring anything up that might have the rest of the family on their case.

* * *

Around midnight, when the entire family was sleeping and no one was stirring, not even a mouse… Sebastian slipped out the back door. He was a little nervous to hear what he had recorded because Kurt had looked completely wrecked.

He did a few backflips and just jumped for a few minutes. Finally, he forced himself to reach under the screen and listen. It was just him, some crickets, wet grass, and voices.

_"Blaine? What's up?"_

_ A long sigh echoed from the other side. "Kurt, are you okay?"_

_ His voice got the tiniest bit higher, a sign he was nervous. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"_

_ One word. It just took one word for Blaine to break Kurt. "Kurt?"_

Sebastian noticed that the voice on the other side, no matter how crappy the audio was, was just…amazing. It was smooth like velvet and said Kurt's name in the most tender tone. Holding his breath, he pressed play. He shouldn't have even paused the video.

_A silence echoed, with only Kurt's soft breathing on the recording. It was 3 minutes and 46 seconds by the way. He finally took a deep breath. "Blaine?" and Kurt had completely cracked. He just started sobbing and Blaine was murmuring words of comfort._

Sebastian just bit his lip and waited for the story to come.

_"Kurt, I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have."_

_ "No, Blaine it's fine. I need to tell someone anyways. Everyone's already worried and I don't want dad to have another heart attack. It was Karofsky"_

Sebastian automatically clenched his fingers, ripping away a chunk of the grass he had been fiddling with.

"_The bully who's been… well bullying you?"_

_ A small chuckle came out from Kurt. "Yeah. Well apparently, he's gay."_

"WHAT?" Sebastian dropped the phone and whipped his head up as if Kurt was there. His head had come up only to meet the metal frame and he continued listening with watering eyes and a 50 point lower IQ.

"_What? That—" _

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. He thought Kurt had described the boy as dapper. And those curse words weren't even used by McKinley…

"_Blaine?" Apparently Kurt had the same sentiments._

_ "Sorry. I'm going to have give out demerits to myself for that. Wait how did you find out?"_

_ Silence. And then. "He might have… kissed me?"_

Sebastian didn't even hear the stream of curse words that sprang from the phone, he was yelling the same things. He froze mid-sentence as he saw a light shine upstairs. If it was his dad, he would be in big trouble. If it was Kurt… well let's not think about that. It ended up being Finn getting a glass of water and then going back to bed.

_"—and how on earth could he do that to you! Are you okay? Wait that's stupid, of course you aren't. I just can't beli—"_

_ "Blaine?"_

_ "—ing bastard. Yeah Kurt?"_

_ "I'm scared."_

And Kurt was gone again. Sebastian couldn't even concentrate on anything that was being said anymore. Thoughts were buzzing around faster than the mosquitos attacking him at that moment. No wonder Kurt was upset and had baked a million cakes. He pulled himself back in for the last few minutes

_"And then I ended up cooking 72 cakes, 54 cupcakes, and 10 pies in the home economics classroom. I probably should have cleaned up…"_

_ An amused hum came from the other end. "How about I come help you tomorrow?"_

_ "But it's a school day."_

_ "So? This is more important than pre calculus. How about it?"_

_ "Okay… Thanks Blaine."_

_ "No problem. Got to go to warblers practice. See you tomorrow Kurt!"_

_ "Bye."_

_ They disconnected, but Kurt spent a few more minutes. "Okay Kurt, you have two minutes to feel sorry for yourself, one minute to pull yourself back together, and then you have to go inside."_

Well he did just that and the recording ended with the slight slam of the back door.

Sebastian threw his phone across the backyard, luckily it landed on a heap of blankets someone had left on the porch, and jumped onto the trampoline. With each bounce, he wondered what to do.

His initial instinct was to go and pummel the crap out of Karofsky, but then he had to think carefully. He could pretend not to know, confront Kurt, or just go beat up the Neanderthal.

If he beat up Karofsky, he would probably end up dying and his connection to Kurt would be found out.

If he confronted Kurt, he would get even more involved and Kurt would probably beat the crap out of him for recording his conversations with his 'friend' Blaine.

Finally, if he ignored it, then he could watch for more signs, look out for Kurt a little more, and not die. In the end, this would probably be the best course.

Exhausted, he took the pile of blankets and fell into a dreamless sleep on the trampoline bed.

He wouldn't say anything and act normal for Kurt but then also watch out for him at school. Maybe Sirius was in the house of courage, but not Sebastian Smythe Hummel. Not yet.

**Ok so yeah, Furt happened way before and Kurt and Finn are cool and stuff. This is AU if you haven't noticed. I really don't know if you guys were going to be okay with this chapter because I can't write that kind of stuff but it needed to happen. **

**How did I do? Oh and almost 1000 hits so yay!- chocolate-notes**


	5. Sandwich Receipts

**Yay Reviews! Happy! Ok insane week. So. Simple. Sentences... Enjoy!**

A limp piece of lettuce decorated Sebastian's hamburger. It's brown curling edges fluttered in the October breeze. He let it fall back down onto his plate and slumped on the table.

Sleeping outside was fun and all, but his dreams had been restless and involved everyone he knew throwing cell-phones on him while they were all crowded onto one trampoline. It had not been a good night. Especially when he had somehow found the opening and smashed his shoulder painfully into the dewy grass.

"Hey Karofsky. Did you study for the math test?" Sebastian whipped his head up at the name.

"Nah of course not. I'm getting a football scholarship, why should I care about some lame math test. Something wrong Sebastian?"

"Huh, oh nothing. Just a headache." He had been glaring at the tall stocky jock. He really needed to be careful about keeping a low profile. "I need to go talk to Mr. Schuester for some Spanish project. I'll see you later."

Taking the offending hamburger, Sebastian dumped everything into a trashcan and hurried away from the table before he dug his clenched fists into the letterman jacket.

"Are you sure you're allowed here?" Sebastian froze right by the metal staircase as a familiar voice floated above him.

"It doesn't matter Kurt. What matters is we have vanquished the dark lord and we can go eat in peace." The same velvety voice from the phone last night was up there. Which meant Blaine was here.

Oh yeah, he said he was coming last night.

Kurt snorted. "Yeah right. You almost got beaten up by Karofsky."

"I'm in the Dalton fight club. We don't get beat up."

"Whatever you say prep school boy. I'll take you to lunch if you want."

"Yay! I'm starving. I passed a sandwich shop when I drove in. We can take my car."

They were stepping down so Sebastian turned his back and opened a random history book. As soon as he was sure they passed by, he looked up to see Kurt being all but dragged by the hand towards the parking lot. He raised an eyebrow. If Blaine's blazer wasn't a beacon for a slushie facial, this was certainly going to get them in trouble.

Oh. Blaine. His voice was mesmerizing, but it was nothing compared to him. He was a little shorter than average and his hair was slightly plastered with gel. Kurt had done a really good job describing him. There really wasn't a way to tell anyone about the boy.

He caught a glimpse of his face as Blaine looked back at Kurt, a delightful smile gracing his face at Kurt's slowness. Wow. He was completely brain-dead. Sebastian just kept watching as Blaine bounced about with a boundless energy. Yep dapper, totally awesome, amazing. All the words applied.

Supposedly a bell had rung and all the students flooded back inside for the last couple of classes. "Seb, are you coming?"

Sebastian spun around to see Austin standing behind him. He gave him his best I-wasn't-just-staring-at-that-prepschool-boy-or-the-boy-next-to-him-who-is-not-my-brother-I-was-just-day-dreaming-about-sleep face. Which was entailed by blinking his eyes a bit and giving him a tired smile. "Yeah. History. Can't wait."

"It's just pathetic isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"That Hummel kid."

"Oh." He turned around to see Blaine opening the door for Kurt. "Yeah." Austin was still looking at him a little strangely. "Hey could you tell Miss Mitchell that I'm going to be late to math? I really need to get some Advil or something." He actually did have a really bad headache now.

"Sure, no problem."

After he came out of the nurse's office. No one was in the halls. Everyone was either falling asleep in class or outside still on their lunch break like Kurt. He slumped down on his locker and gave himself five minutes to get his head straight and forced himself to go to math class.

* * *

"So Kurt, how was lunch?" Sebastian had been preparing for this conversation for the past ten minutes. He made sure he looked casual with his sweatshirt on and the phone peering over the bed covers.

"Oh did you see him?" Kurt was putting a receipt into his jewelry box. Sneakily, but not enough to evade his younger brother.

"Blaine? Yeah. Are you seriously keeping a sandwich receipt?"

"Maybe. Wait, how did you know about a sandwich?" Kurt flopped onto the other bed and stared at him as if his face had the answer.

"Well Kurt, you really should be more careful at McKinley. I heard the whole thing from the trash can and Austin heard too."

"Austin? Why would he be spying on me like certain other people?"

"Hey I wasn't spying!" Sebastian gently nudged his phone out of sight under the covers. "I just happened to hear and Austin heard too."

Kurt scoffed and started to unpack his bag. "Well, it's McKinley. If I went to Dalton with Blaine, then I could go to a sandwich store with my bo—with another guy and not be judged. I really think Figgins should put in a zero-tolerance bullying thing in," he finished with a light blush creeping over the back of his neck.

Sebastian's mouth was actually hanging about 5 inches. "Kurt… you aren't going out with him are you?"

"No…"

"Wait, is he even gay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause you just, never mind."

An awkward silence arrived and Sebastian thought of something. "Hey Kurt, do you want to go to Dalton?"

"You know we can't afford it Seb."

"But if money wasn't an option."

"Maybe. But I'm fine right now."

_If Kurt went to Dalton, then he wouldn't get hassled and have a better chance with Blaine. Also, my secret wouldn't be as noticeable with Kurt gone and the glee club wouldn't get slushied as much because Kurt was the one who got slushied the most. But the tuition was really high and Kurt doesn't have an excuse to go except for Blaine and the no bullying policy…_

**Do you think our little padfoot likes Blaine? I think so too... Ok so this is short(er) but yeah I'm trying to finish mapping out the whole thing... should be more than 20 chapters and from now on the chapters will be longer... especially one. Hope you guys keep enjoying and let me know about your thoughts about this fic in general... so again music? Am i even allowed to do that? idk**_  
_

**well i'll just add it and if someone yells at me or whatever... i asked...**

**till then merci, thank you, gracias, etc. - chocolate-notes :)**


	6. Rolls and Death Threats?

**READ ME: !Note for everyone!: this story will go through various Seblaine and Klaine things but will definitely end up one way that will satisfy a certain percentage of readers (I never said how big, how small), but its not definite for quite some time. I plan to go back and forth a bit. And also! This Sebastian was raised by Burt Hummel and his wife who's name I don't know and not some state attorney or whatever. So he's just the tiniest bit nicer… Okay so yeah I'll shut up…enjoy! Oh yeah and I loved getting all those review! hi to anons/guests!**

"Hey um Sebastian." The boy in question looked up from his math homework (because he actually wanted to pass the course) to see Finn standing nervously in front of him. This was always the case because even if Finn was a jock, he was in glee club and a failing football team.

"Yes Finn? Do you need some pointers on how to walk now?"

Finn looked a little hurt at that, but then realized that Sebastian was kidding. "No but I…" They were in the library with about 2 other kids in there.

Sighing Sebastian reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. "Hedwig?"

"Oh Hedwig! Yeah." He wandered over towards the atlases and started typing.

_Burt's in Figgins with Malfoy-Cedric_

Frowning, Sebastian slipped his books into his bag and walked towards the tutoring room. He pulled Finn out from hiding behind a globe, and made sure he said very clearly and loudly. "Yeah Hudson, I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to count if we want to pass that project."

"Pro—"

"Just get inside." After making sure the door was locked, he threw a book at Finn and leaned over to look like he was teaching him about Zimbabwe. "What do you mean dad's in Figgins or Sue with Kurt?"

"I don't know I just saw them talking with Karofsky and his dad."

Cocking his head and making sure that no one was watching them from the window, he flipped to the next page. "Why would Karofsky and his dad be here?"

"Something about a death threat."

"WHAT! A DEATH THREAT?"

The librarian hurried in and said, "What are you boys doing in here?"

"Sorry, but Finn doesn't understand what a death threat is… in." he glanced at the page. "Mongolia and we have a project due soon."

She looked surprised that someone actually wanted to learn in this school so she just smiled. "Well, try to keep it down boys. Let me know if you need help!"

Sebastian gave her his fakest of smiles, it was more of a grimace. "Will do!" As soon as the door shut behind her, he whirled back onto Finn. "What death threat?" he whispered.

"I just heard Burt yelling a bunch about death threats and Sue looked like she was going to have to throw a duck at him in order to calm him down." Their old principal had a really big collection of ducks…

Sebastian forced himself to breathe and not wring out every single piece of information from Finn. "Okay then, I think dad can handle it for now."

"I'm sure its fine Karofsky might have just been joking around. It's not like he has a reason to kill Kurt if he could."

"Doesn't he?" Sebastian muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing Finn, have fun at Glee, I'll see you at home."

* * *

"So…" there was a slight tension at the dinner table. Both Kurt and Burt weren't talking, Finn was awkwardly drumming his spoon and fork, and Carole was working late. "did anything interesting happen today?"

Nobody answered.

"Okay, spit it out. What is this death threat Kurt?"

Every Hummel-Hudson choked on their food. Making sure that no one was in immediate danger of dying, Sebastian leaned back and gave them the I'm-waiting look.

"How'd. You. Find. Out?" Kurt gasped out.

"Why would you hide it from me?"

"Because you didn't need to know," Kurt shot back matter-a-factly.

Frowning Sebastian leaned over to take the roll that Kurt was reaching for. "Of course I need to know. Then I can look out for you."

"You, look out for me?" Kurt laughed mirthlessly and snatched back the roll.

"Of course. I'm already looking out for you and then I can keep another pair of eyes on Karofsky." ¾ of the roll went back to Sebastian

"Karofsky? Finn, you weren't supposed to tell!"

The poor boy took one look at the roll that was starting to be broken into pieces, at his two step-brothers, at his grim step-father, and fled the table with his half-eaten plate.

"Well if he didn't tell me, then I wouldn't have known."

"What does it matter if you know?"

"Everything. I'm your brother!"

"First of all, younger so you don't need to look out for me. And Finn's been more of a brother than you lately." Kurt realized what he was saying and froze. A brief look of regret showed in his eyes before they were quickly replaced by frustration.

"Um boys?"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian retorted

Kurt started talking really quickly as if the sooner he let it out, the sooner this episode would be over. "Just that you haven't exactly been the most understanding and Finn's actually been protecting me and not being one of the jocks that want to pummel me to the ground."

* * *

Burt silently slid out into the living room with Finn. "Um Burt?" whispered Finn.

"Yeah?"

"Are they still fighting?"

Sebastian started yelling back somewhere in the background. Burt calmly switched the channel. "Seems like it."

* * *

"Yeah right. I'm the one who manage to convince the guys that we have better things to do than going to slushie every single person in the school that's not normal."

Kurt threw the decimated roll at Sebastian's face. "So that's what you think. I'm not normal, I'm weird, and you wish you weren't even related to me!"

"Will you just freaking listen to me? It wasn't even my idea to change my last name, it was yours. I'm the one who stopped at least 57 slushie facials and I've been counting. I messed up the field house a million times so that the guys had to work instead of ambushing everyone after Glee. I'm the one that freaking got you out of the kitchen before the lacrosse and don't you know what I have to go through and what I even do?"

Kurt watched him silently. "I don't know."

"Exactly. That's not even all of it. I know everything and I keep all of them a freaking secret when all I want to do is just—"

"What do you mean you know?" Kurt's voice was small and Sebastian knew that if he said one more word, he would ruin not only dinner but maybe the next day, or the next year.

"I think you should go to Dalton Kurt. That's the only place you're going to be safe."

Sebastian took another roll from the table and walked away, leaving Kurt staring suspiciously at the back of his head.

Taking the covers from his bed, Sebastian went out to the trampoline and settled in to go to bed. He really didn't want to face Kurt for a while.

"None of them know what I do. None of them," he whispered to the trees. As he turned over, finally succumbing to his dreams, a little chime rang out.

His phone paused and saved the recording before it died.

**A/N**

**Yay! I love the reviews! Even if some hurt Sebastian's feelings… haha I had 4 reviews for chapter 4 and I counted 5 for chapter 5 even tho its technically 4…**

**And come on! Sebastian was so much nicer in his last episode of S3… a little. I actually love his character (and grant gustin) but yeah… **

**So next episode will be slight like tiny Klaine then we have some SeBlaine and then we go back and forth and then we have drama and then we have some issues and then we… wait I'm like ruining the whole fic… **

**Ok, well you guys will like the ending of the whole thing, hopefully? It's a longish fic so bear with me like 20 ish + chapters but I update reasonably… right ;) **

**!But I'm also working on a Klaine fic that should be up relatively soon for klainers and a Seblaine fic maybe if people want it… I do welcome prompts if anyone likes my writing enough… ;)**

**Long notes, sorry! – chocolate-notes btw Happy crisscolfer day! :)**


	7. Leaves

**Over 2000 hits (and words)! To anon: thanks! and anderpson as always! Ok anyways to answer some people's questions about if Sebastian's after Blaine, I'll ask a question. Do you like Blaine? If he were straight would you go after him? Now Blaine is gay, and Sebastian's bi… Oh and I apologize for my last author's note cause it was really long and maybe annoying...Enjoy!**

Sebastian sneezed in the car, making Kurt throw a box of tissues at his head. Groaning, he took a few out and threw them back. "Gee thanks Kurt, that really helped my headache."

"Really? Whenever I bang my head on something, it usually causes a headache." Finn stared wonderingly at Sebastian's pale face. "Maybe it's just me."

"Finn…" He just ended up sighing. There was no point in trying to correct him. The boy had a hard time choosing between Rachel and Quinn and could barely walk and sing at the same time.

"Sorry. But you really shouldn't sleep outside on the trampoline. It completely doesn't support your back, which means you're going to get scoliosis, and it was 49 degrees a couple nights ago."

They were in the car, obviously, but this wasn't a happy family outing. Kurt was moving to Dalton and that reason alone was enough to explain the gloomy air in the car, but it wasn't.

Sebastian hadn't been feeling that great since he started sleeping outside, and with Kurt gone he felt safe enough back in the room. He barely had enough energy to do his hair up in the usual sweep. It just hung limply around. It wasn't up to his usual standards, but it was good enough.

The second reason was no one had thought to eat breakfast since Carole had another shift and Kurt had been reorganizing everything in his luggage. Being sick and not having any food was enough to put Sebastian into a bad mood. But there was more.

The biggest reason of all was poking into his cheek and on his lap. Kurt's wardrobe. Pushing the bag of hair products towards their owner, he groaned for the 48th time, and he had been counting. "Kurt. You do realize that they wear uniforms right? Blaine was wearing his to our school."

Kurt just sniffed and dusted the bag off. "Well, they said that they allowed casual clothing on the weekends."

Finn jumped in because he still hadn't gotten the fact that you really shouldn't opposed Kurt. "But dude, the Blaine guy said that pretty much everyone wore their uniforms on the weekends too."

"Well, I'm not going to waste the money I've spent on the latest Marc Jacobs collection. I'll just wear them whenever I get the chance. I'm sure someone at Dalton understands fashion like I do and appreciate my clohtes."

Sebastian smirked and waited until Burt leaned over to change the radio channel to something with sports. "You mean like Blaine?" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

His brother jumped and slapped him with the tissue box. "Ok that actually really hurt."

"No, not for Blaine. He's into football, he—he wouldn't know anything about vogue covers or anything."

Sebastian just cocked his head to one side, no matter how much it hurt, and just waited for Kurt to respond.

Kurt just stuck his tongue out.

"Is this Blaine kid the one who's been helping you out?"

Everyone in the car froze because that meant that Burt had heard most of their conversations. And a few of their earlier ones probably weren't meant for him to hear.

"Uh, yeah dad. He's one of the school reps and he's going to help me with getting a room and other stuff."

"Yeah, you two should get a room… maybe together. It would be nice if you knew your roommate," Finn called from the font seat.

Sebastian snorted and started giggling hysterically. Okay, not giggling, laughing or even chuckling maybe. Definitely not the giggles that girls get that make them fall over into their brother's lap and make everyone in the car look like they're an idiot. Seriously.

Kurt just shook his head, but the light pink tinge climbing up the back of his neck showed his embarrassment. Even Finn laughed and showed signs of understanding. Unfortunately, so did Burt, even if he looked a little confused. "You tell that Blaine kid to come over for Friday night dinner. I want to meet him."

Everyone in the car froze again and Sebastian hoped his dad was joking. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't even that funny. He was actually going crazy and hallucinating from his fever. He groaned and just stared at the ceiling. Luckily, no one had to respond to anything because they had just pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

The only reason Sebastian noticed that they were here was an enormous building blocking the sun and causing a dark shadow over everything. His jaw dropped as he looked out the window. Things like this did not belong in Ohio. There were about seven impressively tall buildings. All of them were made of stone and brick with various statues and fountains dotting the landscaping.

Lawns of still green grass covered every square inch except for a sidewalk threading through campus. Smaller paths lead to some significantly smaller but still huge buildings that seemed to be dorms judging by the students milling around.

It looked like a college campus, one that belonged to an Ivy League at the very least. One that should have vast libraries, ancient halls, hidden corridors, and maybe a hidden swimming pool ;) . It looked like a slightly modernized Hogwarts without broomsticks and Dumbledore.

About twenty boys were gathering leaves and jumping into the brown piles, making a crisp crackly sound echo throughout the campus.

"Wow." Finn pretty much summed it all up.

One boy wasn't taking in on the festivities and smiled as the car pulled up to the main building, the biggest one.

"Hey Kurt, Finn, and Mr. Hummel! I'll just take you sir to the main office and you just have to sign a few forms."

"Thanks Blaine. Start unloading the car boys."

Sebastian sighed. Blaine didn't see him because he was lying down and covered by Kurt's Louis Vuitton bags. It was just as well, it would be really bad if Blaine saw him like this.

The boy was cute and he still wanted to make an impression even if he was just going to be the brother of the future boyfriend.

Burt followed Blaine inside, only looking a little bit intimidated by the silhouette that blocked the weak sun.

"Okay, let's start unloading. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

Kurt sighed and threw two bags loaded with shoes at him. "Yes sir."

All done, Finn actually did most of the work because he could lift heavy objects better than either of the Hummels. Sebastian actually felt worse than he had before being stuck out in the bitter November wind. "Ok Kurt, have fun, but not too much fun if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows and Kurt slapped him on the arm.

"I'll miss you too Seb. And I would hug you, but I think I would get sick and then that would be bad."

Sebastian just laughed, waved, and jumped back into the slightly warmer and emptier car. He had just closed the door when Blaine walked back out with Burt.

"Thank you very much Blaine. You should come over for dinner this Friday."

"Um, isn't that right after Thanksgiving? Like Black Friday?"

"It is, but if you're their then maybe we'll be spared from being dragged to the mall by Kurt. Oh wait, did you have plans with your family son?"

Blaine snorted. "Like they would care."

Burt frowned and looked at the confident and charismatic boy in front of him. How could anyone not care about him.

"What I mean to say sir," Blaine quickly amended, "they already have plans and I'm actually staying here."

"Well then you should come. We'll hold off celebrating Thanksgiving one day so you can enjoy the turkey."

"But I couldn't impose on yo—"

"Nope Blaine, you're coming and that's final."

The boy just smiled. "Thank you Mr. Hummel. I look forward to it. It was really smart to bring Kurt here a couple days before break so he could get settled in and then leave when the crazy gets to him."

"Eh, the timing worked out then. Come on Finn, we gotta drive back to Lima."

He hugged Kurt tightly. "I'll see you soon Kurt."

"Bye dad, love you. Stay away from the chicken will you?"

"Sure…"

Finn grabbed onto Kurt and held him tight. "We could have made it work for you at McKinley you know."

"Yeah, but then you would have gotten beaten up too."

The two men clambered back into the car and waved as they tried to find their way out of the parking lot.

"Blaine! Hurry up! It's time to judge the leaf piles!" Wes called out from a particularly tall one.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt looked the tiniest bit confused.

He just smiled and grabbed a couple bags. "I'll let you help later. It's basically who can build the biggest or most creative pile of leaves and they get to jump into the rest of them."

"Creative leaf piles?" scoffed Kurt and he tossed the rest onto a cart and started off towards his dorm, which just happened to be with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers.

"What?" Blaine's tone became little defensive. "Wes and David made one that looked exactly like a gavel. Thad ended up winning though with his Pavarotti one."

"Um…"

"But it was kind of bad because Wes got mad that he didn't win and stuffed his pile with 50 gavels so Thad ended up breaking his wrist."

"Um…"

"You and I should make one! That way, we're guaranteed to win because I'm the judge."

"Um..."

"The prize is amazing though. Jumping into like 60 piles of leaves… Oh sorry, I'm going off on a tangent again. Usually happens when I'm nervous…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Or when I'm cold, and I'm pretty cold right now. Let's go inside," mumbled Blaine. He was looking a little pink, but that might've just been the cold air rushing around campus.

He held the door open for Kurt who gave him a shy smile.

**Poor Blaine, I think his family went off to the Canary Islands without him…SO seblainers… blaine hasn't seen Sebastian yet… But we'll get there! I love grant gustin with his hair all gelled and styled, but I also love his hair just normal like in his episode of csi Miami… sigh… So yeah! Let me know what you think!**

**get it? Kurt leaves McKinley and there are leaves since its autumn? Ok whatever, I thought it was kinda clever...**

**Next up: Thanksgiving (Seblaine, but then we have Klaine so stay with the story?) please? **

**Oh and reviews are accepted! and will probably get rid of some writer's block ;) – chocolate-notes**


	8. A Battle of Wits

**Little early cause I don't think I can update within 3 days like I usually do... but you never know! (really big chapter)**

**Warning! Seblaine kinda chapter, but Klaine's after that so don't get too upset and just skim this one if you feel like it or pretend that Sebastian is a nice OC (because in this fic, he kinda is...)... Oh and I don't own glee or the princess bride!**

"Sebastian! Kurt's coming soon. You should try and clean up the room if you're feeling up to it." Burt left the door open a tiny crack, allowing a small sliver of a light to filter in the darkened room.

He groaned and reached towards the table for the clock. His hand knocked down the open bottle of advil, sending the little orange pills into the abyss of crumpled tissues. Apparently it was about 9 in the morning and storming outside.

Sebastian just snuggled underneath the covers and hoped that Kurt would come home soon. Carole was too busy cooking to take care of him and he had already stated that he didn't need someone to take care of him…which was a lie.

Kurt would take care of him no matter what. Especially when Sebastian had caught a cold from standing in the rain at their mother's funeral.

* * *

_"But Kurt! I'm fine." Sebastian sneezed violently and Kurt handed a couple tissues over._

_ "No Seb, you aren't. I'm going to go make you some chicken noodle soup just the way you like it."_

_ "But it's not the same."_

_ "Why not?" Kurt just covered him with another layer of superman blankets._

_ "Because you're making them and not mommy."_

_ His older brother just stared at him. "I'll take care of you now. Dad always said I was a better cook than her. Just keep watching some Tom and Jerry and I'll read you a story later."_

_ "Can you read?" _

_ Kurt sniffed and hurried out the door. "Of course I can."_

* * *

Sebastian smiled. Kurt had read little red riding hood that day but had allowed a giant, the three billy goat gruffs, and Ariel to come into the story as well. The chicken soup had been delicious though. He really wished Kurt would come soon.

"Hey dad! I'm home!" Kurt dropped his suitcase off by the front door. "Um, just put your coat here too."

Blaine smiled and took in the house. It wasn't as big as his own or the other Dalton boy mansion's, but it definitely felt more homely. There were pictures lining the walls of a younger Kurt, his dad, his mom… and another boy that looked a lot like Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, when did your dad marry Carole again?"

"A couple months ago, why?"

"Well there's another guy—"

"Kurt! Welcome home! Why don't you and Blaine step into the kitchen and I'll give you something to keep you out of the kitchen for the next hour?" Carole's cheerful face popped out from behind the kitchen door.

"Hi Carole! Where's Seb? He was supposed to help you out."

"Oh, he's not feeling that great. Actually he's really sick. I was kind of hoping you would make some of that chicken soup he likes. I don't think he really likes mine."

"Seb? Really? I thought he was better… I'll start making it. The key is adding all the herbs in the right order." Kurt rushed into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Blaine standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine turned around to find a tall, bedraggled boy coming down the steps. He looked kind of cute, and a little bit like Kurt. Except for the eyes, they were a dark chocolate brown and kept out of reach by a pair of glasses. The ones that you could drown in and never come out of, not that you would want to…

* * *

Sebastian stared at the boy standing by the front door. His hair was a little less gelled than he had previously seen it, and it was even more gorgeous. Warm hazel eyes drew him in and a charming smile lit up the face.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

Sebastian froze. He looked terrible and this was probably going to be a really bad first impression, but oh well. "I'm—"

"Seb! Why didn't you tell me you were still sick?" Kurt came up at that moment with a soup spoon still in his hand. "Here's some soup. You should still drink some of Carole's because she's trying. She just doesn't know how you like it." He looked between the two. "Oh, have you met?"

"So this is Blaine." Sebastian's voice had been hoarse before, but the words glided smoothly out of his mouth.

"Yep. This is Blaine. Blaine, this is my brother."

"Um, I thought your brother was Finn."

"Well yeah, but Seb's my real brother."

Sebastian smiled. "Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but I'm a little sick. Can I drink that?" He pointed at the spoon.

"All yours. I have a whole pot and I'll make more later."

The two Dalton boys stood, watching Sebastian cautiously drink his soup. "So, now what?" Blaine asked. "Carole said we had like an hour before we could eat."

Sebastian flopped on the couch and looked around. "Unless you like video games, there's not much."

The hazel eyes lit up. "I love them! Do you have Mario kart?"

"Yep! Finally someone who appreciates classic video games. Finn just plays Halo and Kurt reads Vogue…"

"Vogue's pretty good. But yeah, halo is all everyone plays at Dalton. I guess Nick and Jeff sometimes stop making out once in a while to play a game with me, but no one else."

"I'll play."

The two boys looked up in surprise to see Kurt grabbing a controller.

Sebastian cocked his head and looked at Kurt. He caught the fleeting look Kurt sent Blaine before setting up the wii. Kurt really liked Blaine…

"Okay. So I'll be baby Mario, Kurt's going to be someone like peach or daisy… Go with Peach, Daisy makes the most annoying noises. And what about you?"

"I'll be Toad since you took baby Mario." He joined Sebastian on the couch and pouted. Both of the Hummel boys stared at the face. No one could look that adorable.

"How about this. If you beat me, I'll let you have baby Mario for the next round."

A sly smile quickly replaced the pout and Sebastian wished the pout had stayed. "Okay."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurt stared at the screen. "I didn't think it was possible to tie on Mario Kart."

"It isn't." Blaine whispered.

"Well, I guess we should play something else since Blaine and I are always going to tie and Kurt gets last…"

Kurt started protesting about the unfairness in which Wario had used his red shells and rocket. Blaine raised his eyebrows and stared because Kurt was usually so calm. Sebastian just tuned him out like always and started looking around the room. His eyes fell on the well worn dvd case of one of his favorite movies.

"How about a battle of wits?"

Kurt and Blaine just stared. "What?"

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Sebastian, I said no coming into the kitchen for at least another 45 minutes."

"Sorry, I just need to grab something."

"Is it food?" Carole checked five timers that were all ticking at the same time.

"Not really." He found an old bottle of coke and a bottle of soy sauce. He smiled as he poured them into identical glass cups.

Perfect.

* * *

Blaine looked up as Sebastian came back. He had been looking through the dvds and had one particular one in his hand. "A battle of wits? The Princess Bride?"

"Someone knows his movies." Sebastian waited until a hint of recognition appeared in Blaine's eyes. Now, he knew he had sent the texts. Great.

He placed the two identical glasses on the coffee table. "If I poisoned you, Kurt would have killed me. So," he said adopting the voice of the man in black. "One cup has coke, the other also has coke."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and moved to take one of the glasses.

"With soy sauce. Look but do not touch."

The other boy's smile fell and stared at the cup in front of him. Sebastian smirked and placed one in front of Blaine.

"All right. Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink, and find out who is right... and who is dead."

Blaine smiled puffed his chest out to act like the cocky Vezzini. "But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

Kurt just looked back and forth between the two of them. "You guys are insane."

"Quiet princess." The two muttered.

Kurt huffed and pulled up the correct lines on his iphone to check how well the boys were going to do.

Sebastian turned back to the table. "You've made your decision then?"

Blaine smirked. "Not remotely. Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows, and Australia is entirely peopled with criminals, and criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the coke in front of you."

"It's wine, not coke."

"Princess, there are children here. We must not promote the use of alcohol during Thanksgiving."

"Children?" Kurt scoffed.

"This man in black obviously likes to play, so therefore he must be a child."

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect." Sebastian deadpanned.

Blaine smiled, a bit madly. "Wait till I get going! Now, where was I?"

Sebastian rested his chin on his hand. "Australia."

"Yes, Australia. And you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." He added in a normal voice, "Because they teach us that at Dalton…"

"Really?"

"No."

"You're just stalling now."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong, so you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my Spaniard, which means you must have studied, and in studying you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work," admonished Sebastian. He found a questionable box of tissues on the floor and blew his nose.

"IT HAS WORKED! YOU'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING AWAY! I KNOW WHERE THE POISON IS!"

"Then make your choice." Both looked at the 'princess'. "What? I've seen the movie too!" Kurt huffed indignantly. "I'm going to go get some diet coke."

Blaine smiled as Kurt stalked off. "I will, and I choose - What in the world can that be?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes a bit when he heard that. Maybe Blaine had actually figured him out. "What? Where? I don't see anything," he muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I- I could have sworn I saw something. No matter. First, let's drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours."

They both drank cautious sips from their cups. Sebastian smiled as he only took the tiniest sip while Blaine dumped all the contents down his throat. Someone was the tiniest bit too cocky.

"You guessed wrong." Sebastian smiled as he sipped the rest of his drink.

"You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha ha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders - The most famous of which is "never get involved in a land war in Asia" - but only slightly less well-known is this: "Never go against a Sicilian when death is on the line"! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha..." Blaine's face screwed up and he coughed. "ew that's really bad coke! Soy sauce? More like vinegar and pepper…" he choked out.

Sebastian felt a little sympathetic and offered Blaine the rest of his drink, which the boy gratefully took. "Wait, I didn't even follow the movie script. I didn't switch the glasses…"

"For a prep school boy, you have a lot to learn."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, do tell, unless you developed an immunity to vinegar, pepper, soy sauce, and God knows what else you put in my cup."

"Because even though you're a caring guy, you still like to win so I put the cup with the soy sauce in front of you because you would think that from the movie that I thought that you were going to switch the glasses. I also knew that you watched the movie multiple times so you would know what would happen."

The two shared a grin.

"Wait how did you know that? You've never met Blaine," a quiet voice piped up from behind the couch.

Both smiles froze, looking like a pair of deer caught in headlights before Blaine thought of something. "Because he saw me looking at the dvd earlier? And I said it was my favorite movie ever?"

Sebastian heard the nervousness, but there was only a thin layer beneath the charismatic and confident boy sitting across from him, his mouth still twisted in a sour look. It looked like it was going to pout soon.

"Really? I don't remember that…"

"So Kurt!" Sebastian interrupted. "How's Dalton?"

He shared a relieved look with Blaine as Kurt immediately lit up and talked non-stop about everything from the Warblers, the luxuries of a single room, to his history teacher who gave them mounds of homework.

Blaine managed to look interested and had a few comments here and there when Kurt paused to catch his breath. Sebastian just sat there and tried not to fall asleep. He was under medicine that may cause drowsiness! That was the look on his face. The one that said my-eyes-are-drooping-because-I'm-drugged-and-you-totally-aren't-boring-me-to-sleep-and-I'm-hungry look.

"Boys? Dinner!" Carole's voice flooded throughout the house and Sebastian all but bolted up and ran to the kitchen while Kurt was explaining how the Mesopotamians were the topic of his next history paper. It was interesting! Really. It's just that mashed potatoes, turkey (baked at Kurt's insistence), normal coke, and chicken noodle soup were more interesting…

* * *

"Okay. Let's all go around and say what we're thankful for." Burt glared at the moans from his sons and Blaine (who technically counted as a son)

"Well, I'm thankful for my family and the food. Very nicely done honey."

"Why thank you. I'm just thankful for the same and how Finn and I aren't just eating take out."

Finn grinned as he took in all the food. "Um yeah. Family, food, football."

"Well, the fact that I didn't drink any soy sauce, family, friends, etc." Sebastian smirked at Blaine, who subtly kicked him under the table.

"My turn!" Kurt thought for a moment. "Well the food, which is actually healthy. Um thanks to Dad and Carole for sending me to Dalton, Seb and Finn, and new friends at Dalton." He smiled at Blaine, who grinned in his quiet way.

"Well, I'm grateful for everything and to the Hudson-Hummel family for having me over and letting me enjoy a normal thanksgiving for once." Silence met his last words. He shifted under the confused looks being sent his direction. "Oh yeah, and food and soy sauce, vinegar, and pepper spiked cokes."

"Really? I can make some more for the ride home." Sebastian muttered innocently.

"No than—Actually yeah, can you do that? I can just say its like grape juice and give it to Wes and David for being complete idiots with the gavels this year."

Everyone blinked, except for Kurt who tried to stifle a case of giggles.

"They threw it at my head for choosing Kurt and mine's statue pile thing of them, only with mohawks and no cloth—"

"—ing that wasn't a blazer. We made them have on overalls instead. Right Blaine?" A furiously blushing Kurt had slapped his hand over Blaine's mouth.

"mrph tayfs witghn." Blaine gave up and just nodded.

Sebastian smirked from Burt's glare, Finn's raised eyebrows, Carole's smile, to the awkward Kurt and Blaine. His grin grew as Kurt hesitantly took his hand away and stared at his spoon. "Can we eat now?"

Finn used his puppy eyes on Kurt. "Please?"

* * *

"Well, I better be going soon. I'll just thank your par—" Blaine sneezed violently… three times.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't—I drank your coke. SEB!"

"Calm down. I'll just get you some Advil from upstairs or whatever medicine and you'll be fine since it's early."

"Seb, you can't just give colds to all of my friends."

"I'm sorry Kurt! He was about to die from a combination of various spices and sauces and syrups."

"You put maple syrup in that too?"

"Maybe." Everyone had managed to get upstairs and to the medicine cabinet. Sebastian handed Blaine a couple of pills. "This is for your pain. Enjoy and thank you for shopping at the Hummel and Hudson pharmacy. Enjoy!"

Blaine pouted. As he took the pills, a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "You mock my pain."

Sebastian snorted. "Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

The two collapsed into a fit of giggles. Kurt smiled half-heartedly. From his position by the door, he looked at how Sebastian smiled down at Blaine and the shorter one played around with him, all with the broad grin that was usually reserved for Kurt.

He felt the tiniest bit left out, which usually never happened with Blaine or Sebastian. Oh well, the two were never going to meet again after this mess. "Hey Blaine, we should head back before its your curfew."

"Oh, right. Well goodbye Roberts. Thanks for all your help." He gave Sebastian a meaningful look. "I'll see you later?"

Sebastian patted the gelled hair with soft curls breaking free. "As you wish."

**Ahhh don't abandon me if you ship klaine! We'll get back to them in a little bit! I pinky promise! Ok so slight obsession with the princess bride and if you haven't watched it… well you might want to go look it up cause its totally awesome. And I don't own that either or blaine, or kurt, or Sebastian, or soy sauce (I might have a bottle somewhere though).**

**So Kurt ends up with _**

**Blaine ends up with _**

**Sebastian ends up with _**

**Also, review? Please? I love getting them and story subscriptions!- chocolate-notes :)**


	9. dibs

**Haha yay reviews! Happy dance! I love it when people who have subscribed finally review! (cont. cause some people want to read instead of listening to me ranting about reviews!) Sorry I haven't updated on time but i had issues with Herodotus...**

**BTW: Sebastian was wearing glasses in the last chapter, I forgot to add it..and it's all fixed now Sorry! This one's a little shorter…Enjoy!**

**Klaineish**

"Sebastian! Wait up!" Mr. Schue was running up to the tall boy in the middle of the hallway.

Sebastian cringed a little. This was one of the only teachers that knew that he was Kurt's brother. "Yes?"

"I um needed to ask you something." The boy just raised an eyebrow and cautiously tilted his head in the direction of some jocks standing next to them. "Oh. It's about a project. Why don't you come into my room, I need to give you some papers."

Grinning, the boy obliged. "So, what do you need?"

"Well you see, I pulled Sue in the secret Santa and I need an idea." He handed over the list he had started to make.

"So, you need a dog robot, a soul, a friend, poison, and a canon? Mr. Schue, that seems a little bit too much, even for you."

"Exactly. So could you ask Kurt what I should get? I would go myself, but I don't want to be accused of spying on the Warblers because we have a competition coming up."

"Um. Sure." And of course he wasn't going to see his brother to maybe get a glimpse of a potential boyfriend. pshaw that's just absurd...

* * *

"Hey Cedric. Could you give me a ride over to Malfoy's?"

Finn frowned. "You mean like Pigfarts? Why?"

"Cause Dumbledore needs a present idea for Voldemort."

"Oh, ok. I'll just meet you at the back door."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Sirius."

Sebastian looked up to see Austin looking at him. "Who were you calling?"

"Um, an old friend from my old school."

"His name is Cedric?"

Sebastian slid his phone back into his backpack. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing. I've just never heard the name outside of Harry Potter."

Oh crap. Since when did Austin know about Harry Potter? "Ok?"

"So, are you up for going to the arcade with the guys tonight?"

Sebastian looked up at the tall jock he had slightly been crushing on. Then he thought about Blaine and Kurt. Oh, Blaine would be at Dalton. He would just go and check out how they were both doing and if they seemed lovey dovey like in the picture he had found on various people's facebooks, he would leave them alone. "Sorry. I have to go to dinner with his family cause our dads know each other. Maybe next time."  
Austin gave him one last searching look. "Okay then. See you later Seb."

* * *

Finn parked right at the front doors of the main building. "Seb, you're hair is down instead of up like it normally is. And you're wearing your glasses"

Sighing, Sebastian just unbuckled his seatbelt. "I know. I fell asleep in math or history and it got all dented so I had to wash it out. Then my contacts were bothering me in some other class. Don't come in. I'll be out in a few."

"Okay."

* * *

He hurried in and signed in as a guest. He looked at the various students streaming in. How on earth was he going to find Kurt or Blaine?

"Um, excuse me?"

A dark haired boy turned around and the blond next to him did as well. "Yes?"

"Sorry, do you by any chance know where Kurt is?"

The boy looked at him carefully. "Why?"

"Well, I'm his brother and his old glee teacher needs a Christmas gift idea."

The blond leaned over. "He does have a brother, a real one. Blaine was talking about him when he came back from Thanksgiving."

"Oh, ok then. I think they're in the choir room. Just go down that hallway and the second door on the right."  
"Thanks." He hurried off.

The boys were arguing in the distance. "Jeff, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Blaine said he finally met his Roberts or something like that. Besides, no one can just come into Dalton. There are guards like everywhere."

"That's true. Is he after Blaine too?"

"Eh I hope not. Kurt's got dibs I think."

Sebastian frowned at that. So everyone else here knew about Kurt and Blaine and wanted them to get together. He saw the open door and saw a flash of the Dalton blazer.

* * *

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Well, you know how I've been practicing for the King's Island Christmas Spectacular?"

Kurt must have nodded because Blaine continued. "Well, I have a duet with this girl for Baby It's Cold outside, and I need some help."

"Okay."

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

Sebastian just looked at the two, effortlessly bouncing their voices off of each other's and dancing around the room. He sighed and slowly started to think that he would never have a chance with Blaine if this was what he and Kurt had been doing for a month. It looked like a scene that should be on YouTube and get millions of views in a couple of minutes.

Blaine was circling closer and closer around Kurt, who eventually stopped trying to get away. Their faces were so close together that if either one of them leaned in a few centimeters closer… Kurt was glancing at the ground and started to mumble his words while Blaine just smiled and sang his words to Kurt

_My brother will be there at the door_

Kurt glanced towards the door almost by chance. Sebastian realized too late that his head had poked through to see the boys dancing. "Seb?"

Blaine jumped away from Kurt and landed on a nearby couch while the taller boy just turned to face his brother.

Sebastian grinned sheepishly and tried to mask the jealousy bubbling inside of him. "Hey Kurt, Blaine."

Blaine waved while Kurt flushed a little, though it may be because he was standing right next to the fireplace. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Dumbledore needed a gift idea for Voldemort, so he sent me here."

"Oh, um just get her a tracksuit, but a special one… like one with a fur lining."

Blaine just glanced at Sebastian. "I'm confused."

The tall boy just bowed and offered a hand. "Hello sir, my name is Sirius Black. I have been accused of being a double agent between the death eaters and the DA, which I am. I am related to Malfoy and I'm enjoying Pigfarts, which is so much better than Hogwarts anyways."

Blaine just turned to Kurt. "Can you explain?"

"Ok, so basically, Seb's a jock at my school, but he helps out our glee club like alerting us about slushies and other stuff."

"Oh, that's really nice of you Seb."

"Eh, whatever. So a fur-lined track suit? Okay, thanks Malfoy. See you at Christmas!" Sebastian waved and hurried out of the room. Even he could feel the sexual tension in that song.

* * *

"So you're Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"Kurt, I don't think you are. You are so McGonagall!"

"Yes, we all want to be known as the really old and strict teacher in Harry Potter." He stalked out of the room and smiled as he heard the next words.

"Come on Kurt, she's all nice and soft deep down! Do you want me to call you something older? Like Dumbledore?"

* * *

Sebastian typed out a quick text message to Mr. Schue, yes he had his phone number and no it wasn't weird, and jumped into Finn's car.

"Get anything?" Finn asked as he turned the car onto the highway.

Sebastian glanced out the window and stared at the dark sky. "Yeah, I got lots of stuff."

**A/N:**

**What do you guys think? It's like July so I'm dreaming of the winter and that video of Kurt and Blaine just arkadkljklj. Oh and anyone catch the crisscolferish reference with the McGonagall bit? **

**I loved every single review! More Seblaine people and people who understand that Seblaine is decently nice :) and people who enjoy the princess bride! But Klaine's in the works too so don't get too excited/mad about Seblaine ;) I would write about each one, but then i don't think people would like that...**

**Okay well, sorry if you hate me spamming about reviews but its been a long time since I got this many! I did a random happy dance because I got like 7 notifications in the middle of class… and now my teacher thinks I'm insane…**

**Yay! Longer chapter will be here soon! Promise!**

**Reviews are appreciated! – chocolate-notes :)**


	10. Snowballs and Realizations

**This one was frustrating to write… Again, it's July and it's hard to write these things with no examples… But its long so hope you enjoy!**

"Go on Seb, take it." Austin looked at Sebastian with a too innocent of a face on. "You have time to throw one. I promise."

Sebastian stared at the perfect snowball that Austin was offering to him. Austin knew something. That was the only reason he would try so hard to make him do something.

* * *

It was one of the last days of school and the only exam left was the English exam which meant reading one paragraph and circling one noun, verb, and adjective and then picking out who the main character was and how they felt.

This was the only way McKinley wasn't shut down because of their lack of qualified staff. Mr. Schuester knew less Spanish than the French teachers and the math teacher didn't correct a student when they said that 2+2=5.

So the rest of his 'friends' had been outside throwing snowballs at some of the Glee club members. That meant he had to hurry and run to Finn's car, who would then take him to Dalton again to drop off some of Kurt's old French notes for his exams, which were a lot harder. He also had to bring a bag of cookie cutters for a project…

Unfortunately, Finn was in the mob being attacked with snowballs and there was no way he could get into Dalton because they checked your license and everything.

"Finn! Ms. Thomas needs to talk to us about our final history project."

The quarterback looked relieved and hurried over.

"Come on Seb! We were having fun with him," called Fred and George.

Seb gave a hopefully sympathetic look. "Sorry guys."

Austin stared at Sebastian. "What history paper?"

"It was from like a month ago, but then Hudson lost it and then we had to turn it in like yesterday and I really need this grade otherwise I'm off the team for not having enough credits or something."

"Throw one snowball."

"What?"

Austin personally scooped up a handful and presented it to Sebastian.

* * *

And that's where they were. Somehow the snowball had found its way into his hand.

Sebastian glared at it, but if he didn't do it, then his cover would be mostly blown. He glanced at the glee club members. All of them stared back at them. Then Tina stepped forward.

"If Sebastian hits me, can I go home? I have a piano lesson and if I don't have enough time to change out of my clothes, then you're all dead because Mr. Monroe is my teacher."

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone. Mr. Monroe was the only music teacher in Lima and everyone here had taken a lesson from him at one point in their lives because of their parents. He was also the police chief of Lima.

Austin smirked. "He and my dad are like best friends. But sure, by all means."

Sebastian thought. He couldn't throw it at her. Tina was really nice, and she was a girl. "All right. But everyone else back up because I can't throw to save my life, you guys know that."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, remember when he tried out for baseball and knocked out the coach."

Everyone smiled and Sebastian frowned. Today was not his day. "Thanks Pete." He raised his eyebrows at Tina. She winked at him while everyone else was reminiscing about their own baseball tryouts.

He quickly tossed it, but at her shoulder instead of her face like everyone else had done. The way he threw it made it spin and explode gently on contact and threw a light dusting over her face so that it looked like he had thrown it in her face. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

She just shrugged and ran off before she was bombarded again.

"Bye guys. Hudson, we need to go before we get a G."

"Can you really get that?"

Sebastian sighed and waited until they were inside the building before saying no.

The truth was, that there was no history paper and Sebastian was actually really good at baseball. He just messed up on purpose because there wasn't enough time and no one else at McKinley was really good at baseball so every year, they just cut everyone and got rid of the team.

He jumped into the car and jammed his hands by the vent to warm his red fingers. Finn glanced over.

"Sebastian, why did you throw the snowball at Tina?"

The passenger frowned. "I didn't want to. If you want me to keep being Sirius Black, I have to do some of those things sometimes."

"Okay."

In fact. He should probably go ahead and apologize. Now for anyone out there who thought that Sebastian was a cold hearted person, he was. Just not as extreme as some nerds thought he was. He would participate in the occasional dumpster tossing or snowball, but he had never thrown a slushy. And if he every did anything too bad, he usually left a chocolate bar in their locker or something.

Completely anonymous though.

_Hey Cho Chang, sorry about earlier_

A reply came a few seconds later. _Well, you saved me from getting hit in the face by the Weasley twins so its all good :)_

_I'll make it up to you though. Want a giant chocolate bar and some cookies?_

_Oh was that you? Can I have a cherry pie instead? Mr. Monroe's making me do scales and I don't think I can live much longer_

_Sure, I'll get Kurt to make it though, that way it's actually edible_

_Thanks Padfoot! You're the best!_

_:)_

* * *

"Hey Seb."

He looked up and yawned. 2 hours pass by really quickly once you try to study in a car. "Yeah?"

"Can you wait here? I need to go buy some Christmas presents and I won't run into anyone at the mall here."

"Um sure." Sebastian brushed out the majority of his hair and put on a pair of glasses instead of wearing glasses.

"Seb? Why do you look normal?"

"I don't look normal with gel and contacts?"

"You do! But you seem nicer with glasses and flat hair…"

Sebastian just rolled his eyes. "It's winter and my hair gets messed up if it gets wet and my eyes are killing me because of the stupid math exam. Two hours good enough for you?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

He grabbed his bag and jumped into a deep pile of snow. He looked around at all the students streaming in and out, throwing snowballs, studying in warm rooms heated with fireplaces, and having the best days of their lives.

"Hey it's Kurt's brother!"

Sebastian looked up to see the tall blond and his friend approaching him. "Um hi?"

"Sorry for being rude the other night. It's just that we don't want Kurt to be hurt here. I'm Nick and this is my boyfriend Jeff." The dark haired boy gestured towards his fri—boyfriend.

Sebastian blinked. So this was where Kurt was getting ideas of Blaine as a significant other. "Great to meet you. I'm Seb. Do you know where I can find Kurt? He needed French notes and cookie cutters…"

Jeff's eyes widened. "He has cookie cutters! Nick, Kurt can finally bake those cookies that he and Blaine have been talking about!"

Nick raised his eyebrows. "I think Kurt's more worried about the French notes. Madame Lorraine's exams are really hard."

"But Kurt's fluent. It's not fair." Jeff glanced at Sebastian. "Oh, sorry. We'll take you to his and Blaine's room. It's awfully cozy."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and hurried to hide the jealousy in his chest. "Thanks."

"So you're Kurt's brother… Younger or older?"

"Younger. Unfortunately."

Nick looked surprised at that. "But you seem like the older type. Anyways, this is their room, 119. Ironically the day they met. We'll just mess with them first before you come in."

Sebastian stood back while the two boys did whatever they were going to do.

"Blaine, Kurt! Open up, but only if you're decent."

Kurt whipped the door open, his hair not picture perfect for once. "Jeff, you know I have a very important exam tomorrow and no one else seems to care about French since they're already failing so let me study and Blaine's not even in here."

"Wait what?" Sebastian leaned his head between Nick and Jeff.

"Oh. Seb, do you have the stuff?"

He opened his bag with a flourish. "I have your French notes from the past 2 years and you're special cookie cutters. Oh and you have to bake a pie for Cho Chang, a cherry one."

"I'll make her one when I get back. Thanks a bunch." He looked up to see all three still awkwardly hanging around. "Bye?"

Sebastian walked into the room. "Finn has to buy a bunch of Christmas presents so I'm stuck here for a couple hours."

"And you two?"

"Come on Kurt, no exams for the two of us because we took an extra physics class instead of a foreign language so we just took two exams today, which means none for tomorrow!"

Kurt frowned. "Why don't you three go join Blaine, Wes, and David? They're having some random snowball fight down on Pressley Field."

Grabbing Sebastian and ignoring his complaints, Nick turned to Kurt. "Pressley? But Mr. Billings has his office right next to it."

"Then make sure you don't throw a rock at the principal's window!" Kurt shouted as he slammed the door.

* * *

"Where's the field?" Sebastian wrapped a borrowed Dalton scarf tighter around his neck.

Jeff pointed at a wide expanse of snow, already filled with a crowd of boys. "Well, that's Campbell Field, then there's Askew Field, Field Olympiad, and Sweet potato field."

"Sweet potatoes?"

"Yeah, apparently it used to have sweet potatoes before the lacrosse team took over it like twenty years ago."

"Lacrosse?"

"Of course. The best private school team in the nation. We're not doing all that great because some of our best players left… Oh and Pressley is the private field behind the headmaster's office. No one goes there except for school reps and insane kids like us who want to be killed," Jeff finished happily.

"Um. Okay."

They walked through a small patch of undergrowth with no sign of a path. It was still snowing and Sebastian tipped his head back to catch some snowflakes. He felt like he was at home. Somewhere where nothing he did mattered. A place where he could just be normal. That was before he ran into a snow covered branch, slipped on some ice, and fell with a yell.

"Wow Seb, that was really attracti—" Nick got cut off when a volley of snowballs were launched at his head. "We're under attack!" he shouted through a mouthful of snow. It sounded more like "wegd uwad appap!"

"Come on Nick, there's snow everywhere. Use your lovely Dalton brain."

The two boys returned fire and raced down onto a pure white field that was untouched except for the two boys throwing snow and building a snowman. A large house with a back porch overlooked the scene.

* * *

Sebastian was content to just sit and watch when a snowball was thrown at the side of his head. "Ow?" He turned to see a familiar face.

"Seb? That was you? Oh sorry about that. I thought you were Kurt for a second." Blaine was grinning and his arms were full of even more snowballs.

"Um yeah. I had to bring some stuff to Kurt and I'm stuck here while Finn goes to the mall and tries to decide which girl to buy a present for."

"Oh, well then. Nothing beats a good old Dalton snowball fight. Want to help? Wes and David are making me launch a 'counterattack' on Niff."

"I thought their names were Nick and Jeff. Oh. Niff. That's cute," concluded Sebastian. He looked at the two boys who were launching a fierce attack on Wes and David.

"So, are you going to help?" He held out a snowball.

* * *

"Whoever came up with conjugating –ir verbs better be dead or else I'm going to have to kill them," muttered Kurt. He had been interrupted about five times in the past ten minutes because he had promised the entire dorm his homemade cookies if they left him alone while he was studying for the history exam. Apparently, it didn't extend to his French exam as well.

He sighed and closed out of the million websites on his computer that were quizzing him on various verbs and their proper forms. Flopping on a bed, he ran through a list of things he had to do before he realized who's bed it was. Blaine's. His own was cluttered with various cookie cutters and notes.

Blaine had the softest bed. It smelled like him and a little bit like hair gel, but he was being weaned off of it by Kurt. He smiled. They had scheduled a Harry Potter movie marathon after their exams were over. Kurt sat up. Sebastian was here and the group had gone to see Blaine.

No! Kurt was not jealous or seeing his younger brother as a threat. But then again… Seb at their house, he was already acting a little too domestic with Blaine. And when he had walked in on their duet. His face had been a little too forced. Also, right when Kurt had met his eyes, he saw something that he had never seen on his brother's face. It was only there for a second before a mask went up, hiding Sebastian behind years of practice.

"You're never going to get any studying done," he muttered to himself. He grabbed the scarf Blaine had gotten him the other day, a blue/gray/green one that had a warbler embroidered on the end. Apparently, it matched his eyes.

He saw Blaine offering Sebastian a snowball and Sebastian taking it with a grin. He recognized the look on Sebastian's face because it was the one Nick and Jeff gave each other and the one he had found on his own face when he was watching Blaine. _Sebastian liked Blaine…_

"Can I have one?"

Both boys turned. Blaine's smile grew while Sebastian's dimmed a little. "Hey Kurt! I thought you weren't coming! Oh and I like that scarf."

"Eh, everyone was begging for cookies so I just left. Oh this? A friend got it for me. I think it's pretty awesome." He walked closer and took a lump of snow from Blaine's pile. "So what's the plan?"

The oldest and shortest boy in the group stood up and gently lowered his ammunition. "I'm going to go down there and start doing stuff and then when I give you the signal, you guys come attack!" With that, he galloped off and onto the battlefield.

* * *

Both boys stared at him running and caught the other staring as well.

"So."

"So."

Shouts were heard from below as Blaine was quickly under fire from four snowballs.

"Do you think that's the signal?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at the vicious attack.

"I guess." Sebastian flashed his bewildered brother a quick smile and whooped as he flew down the hill.

That was how it ended up being the Hummels and Blaine vs. everyone else. The other four had crept on the three and chided Blaine for trying to get too many guys for himself.

* * *

After a while, everyone just relaxed and started making snow angels in the deep banks.

Wes and David were building another gavel, their sixth one, while 'Niff' were making plans to destroy them.

Sebastian lay on his back and wished he could sink into the snow and stay hidden in this paradise forever and never return to McKinley with it's social order. Speaking of which... it had been 1 hour and 58 minutes since he had been dropped off. "I have to go now. Bye guys!" he called over to the other four who were busy making various sculptures.

He glanced at Kurt and Blaine who had been talking about the upcoming French exam.

Blaine looked over. "I'll walk you to the front gates if you want. It's a little confusing with all the buildings. It's the only way they make sure we can't escape."

"Thanks. I'll see you later Kurt!" He looked over at Kurt, who's expression had turned a little stony.

* * *

Kurt tried smiled back at his younger brother. "Tell dad, Carole, and Finn hi for me Seb! Oh and Blaine, hurry back and I'll bake you some cookies for our study session."

"Sounds great Kurt! Meet you back there in ten?"

Kurt just nodded and stared at the two retreating figures.

Their headmaster came out on the back deck. "Wesley, David! Are you bringing more people to mess up my backyard? I said yes to a couple nice snowmen with Dalton ties… why are there 8 gavels by the petunias?"

"Sir, do you have hot chocolate?"

"Wesley!"

Kurt ignored the others and kept watching the two boys growing smaller as they disappeared past a hill.

_Game on little brother. _He thought with a sly, and slightly worried smile.

* * *

**A/N: So this one was kinda longer... and i couldn't resist Niff because no matter how much Riker and Curt try, Dom's always in the background and doing little motions...**

**And you guys review more when its kinda Seblaineish... What happened to all the Klainers? cause i love Klaine just as much as seblaine!**

**anyone catch the deja vu in this one? **

**thoughts? feedback? reviews? ;)**

**chocolate-notes :)**


	11. All was Well?

**For all you klainers… here's a reward for surviving that big Seblaine chapter. For Seblainers… well you had your turn :) **

**!Oh and btw if you ship klaine or seblaine and this story starts to lean too much towards one side, please keep reading? Because this story's like glee, the pairings change often…**

**Spoiler-ish (depends on how you look at it) a/n at bottom so… oh and deathly hallows spoiler if anyone hasn't read it…**

**Disclaimer (I haven't had one in a while): I don't own glee, seb, blaine, kurt etc. or hp or Dalton as much as I would like to… long A/N here you go!**

Sebastian stretched out on the couch and tried to watch some Spongebob. It was one of those days when school just ended, exams were finally over, and all you wanted to do was watch a stupid story about some random sponge in the ocean.

Carole was fixing Burt's tie as she tried to give some instructions to Finn, who was engrossed in the story of Mr. Krabs' hotel. She sighed. "Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad and I won't be home until about two, so help yourself to some dinner and go to bed."

"Does it matter when?"

"Before one?"

He thought about it. Staying up was nice, but then he really wanted to catch the new fairly odd-parents at 10 the next morning. "Okay. Have fun."

Finn turned the volume up during a commercial for the next line of pillow-pets. The Disney ones.

Sebastian looked at the door his parents had just disappeared through. He really wanted to see the Warblers perform, or just Blaine. At least Kurt was sure to have a fun time there. With his totally non-boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh Spongebob! Don't give him the krabby patty!"

Sebastian threw a pillow over his head and grinned tightly at Finn. Oh well, of course he would rather spend the first day of break watching cartoons with his step-brother and eating his way through five gallons of chocolate ice cream instead of watching his brother and a certain warbler perform holiday songs.

He looked down at the line they had created to divide the ice cream in half. His only had a small dent while Finn's was almost all gone. Sebastian took out a new spoon and traced another one. Maybe he should go read a book like The Princess Bride. He smiled and went to go find it but ended up opening Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to a random page. Unfortunately, he opened it to the scene of Dobby's death and immediately teared up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dalton

"Kurt! Blaine! We're going to be late for all of our _lovely_ parents who probably are missing some very important meeting because they _love_ us so much." Nick was standing in the doorway of the boys' dorm.

Jeff swung into view, slinging an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Well, Kurt's parents actually do… Because his dad isn't some stupid congressman like the rest of ours."

Kurt just smiled. "But it's only six and the performance isn't until 9."

Taking his hand, Blaine answered. "There's a Warblers meeting."

"Another one?" groaned Kurt. He was only complaining for an excuse for his reddening face. Why did Blaine always hold his hand? Not that he was complaining! But it always dropped his IQ about 40 points.

Also, the knowing looks that Jeff was shooting him really weren't helping his heartbeat. Kurt and Blaine carefully dodged every single sprig of mistletoe, while Nick and Jeff ran towards each one. The teachers at Dalton really hadn't thought that one through. Especially not when 20 guys walked in on their math and English teacher making out in the choir room…

They were halfway there when Kurt realized something. "Damn it, I forgot the sheet music. I'll meet you guys there."

"I'll go with you!"

Slipping his hand away from Blaine's, unwillingly, Kurt just reassured him and hurried off.

Blaine smiled at the retreating figure and slipped his hand into his pocket with it still looking like it was holding Kurt's hand.

"Dude." Nick and Jeff were smiling.

"What?"

"You are so…"

"Yes, completely so…"

"What?"

The two looked at each other. Blaine really was clueless. "We'll be late."

* * *

They weren't too late. Just late to miss the reason why Wes was chucking a gavel at David.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE SHEET MUSIC! HOW ARE PEOPLE SUPPOSED TO MEMORIZE THE LAST BIT OF SILENT NIGHT WITHOUT MUSIC?"

David calmly ducked another gavel. "I'm pretty sure that everyone knows the lyrics to that Wes..."

"But Trent, Josh, Nick, and you don't know the harmony!"

He threw another gavel that David ducked with complete grace. Unfortunately, it hit a picture of their founder and broke a potted poinsettia. The pottery shards also cut up the leather couches a little.

Everyone, who already hadn't been frozen at the sight of their head councilman losing his head, froze.

Blaine got his voice back. "Okay Wes, it's fine. Kurt just went to go get the sheet music and we just have to get this cleaned up before anyo—"

"Hello boys. A few parents are already here and you should probably make an appeara—" Their French teacher, Madame Lorraine stopped in the middle of the doorway and stared at the room of supposedly distinguished boys.

"Um, bonjour Madame?" Kurt asked from behind with a stack of sheet music. "Could you move a little?" He turned towards the guys. If the sheet music hadn't been so important, he would have dropped the entire stack. Instead, he just dropped his jaw.

David was quickly rifling through the minutes as their teacher sighed wearily.

"Who did it?"

A silence met her words.

"So no one's confessing?" She stared at the room with a piercing gaze

Blaine sighed. "Madame, I confess. I did it."

"Madame! I confess as well." David stepped forward.

Their pretty teacher just looked at two of her favorite students with an arched eyebrow. "Is it that group protection thing again?"

"That Blaine did it."

Kurt almost did drop everything while Madame just blinked.

"Aren't you boys supposed to be defying me and making me yell and interrogate all of you?"

Nick spoke up from the corner. "But he did do it."

Every boy echoed his sentiments while Blaine just looked more panicked as his attempt to protect the council was quickly getting out of hand. He cautiously stepped towards a side door.

The tall brunette just stepped towards Wes. "Wesley, I think you seem to be the one who enjoys his gavels, no?"

"Madame! You're letting Blaine get away!"

She just sighed. "Blaine, I'll just ask you to help your classmates clean up the mess that 'you' made."

Madame Lorraine made her way back towards the main hall. "Oh and boys, do hurry."

Kurt dropped the music on the main desk. "What was that?"

"A coup d'état," Blaine muttered, glaring at Wes and David. "Guys, it can't be my turn already!"

"It was your turn! I had David record it in the official minutes after Nick took the blame for breaking some stupid chandelier that David broke with one of his backflips."

The record-keeper checked his notes. "Nope, Blaine took one a couple weeks ago for you. You broke the window with your gavel, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Um, I'll make it up to you Blaine."

"Just clean up the mess," the lead soloist muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm already failing the class Wes, and you are too. I really think this code should be done with."

"All right. All in favor?"

Every hand went up. Wes looked around a little. "I'll say decided once I get a new gavel."

Kurt whispered to Nick. "Again, what was that?"

"Oh it's just this thing that we do, or did, whenever someone broke something here. If we try and frame someone, then the teachers are smart enough to know and make the punishment a little smaller."

He turned towards Blaine. "Since when were you failing French?"

The boy looked up from picking up some shards of pottery. "Um I have a B- and Wes has a B."

"How is that failing?"

"It is in Dalton standards. If you don't get all A's or B+'s, your name is the only one not on the merit list," said Blaine defensively.

"And that's bad?"

"Kurt, would you like to be the only one sitting down at the end of the year when they talk about academic achievements?"

He just laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw that Blaine was being serious. Kurt just held out a piece of sheet music and rearranged the fallen candy canes.

* * *

"Hey, Wes!" Nick whispered. "The parents are actually happy tonight."

It was true. For once, every single parent seemed captivated by the group and applauded after every number.

David entered the conversation. "It's the new champagne that's actually champagne. I think we should reward them for being good."

That's how Blaine ended up standing alone in front of the entire crowd of parents with streamers stuffed in his blazer. "Thank you to all of our parents for coming to the Annual Dalton Winter Dinner. We have one more song that we hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas!"

He gulped as he stared in the direction of his parents. Who were actually smiling, but then he noticed all the empty wine glasses around them. Eh, you can't have everything in life.

_You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen_

_Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen_

_But do you recall…The most famous reindeer of all?_

All the parents smiled at the change from most of the old classics like We three Kings. As a few Warblers hummed in the background, Blaine revealed a balloon animal of Rudolph and gave it to David's little sister.

_Rudolph the…_

"Wait!" Jeff shouted. "Mom?" He jumped off of the stage with a few Warblers stunned and the Council grinning madly.

The poor blonde looked up at her older son, the tiniest bit confused.

"You never told me! How could you?" Jeff strode up to the table and lifted one of the chocolate cigars from the table.

No one noticed some of the other Warblers starting to move out of formation.

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_

_If Daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

Jeff was on his knees and singing into his 'microphone' to his dad. Mr. Sterling just raised his eyebrows and then turned to his wife. "What?"

"Scott. I can explain," she cried dramatically.

The parents really did have too much to drink. Everyone just laughed as Nick went to drag his boyfriend out. And in front of the most homophobic and understanding crowd in Ohio, he gave Jeff a twirl and they waltzed in the middle of the room

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

A few parents cheered, while others' smiles slid off of their faces.

Wes took a handful of the snowflake confetti off of one of the tables and threw it into the air.

_I'm dreaming_

_Of a White Christmas_

Every single Dalton boy took the hand of his mother and forced her to dance with him as Thad took the next song.

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Prospero Año y Felicidad_

Blaine offered a hand to Kurt and they walked back up to the stage. Blaine motioned for some of the Warblers to abandon their mothers and start the backing vocals. He smiled at Kurt as he sang.

_I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve_

He easily slipped into his falsetto as he sang the next verse to a particular couple in the crowd.

_I guess that Santa's busy_

_Cause he's never come around_

_I think of him_

_When Christmas comes to town_

Kurt squeezed his hand and jumped in.

_The best time of the year_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Christmas comes to town_

_Presents for the children_

He cautiously slipped his arms around Blaine, glancing nervously down to see if it was okay.

_Wrapped in red and green_

Blaine just smiled and looked up with adoring eyes.

_All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen_

Kurt smiled back and neither of the two boys noticed that some of their backup weren't singing and just staring at the two. Okay, maybe none of them were making a sound and were all secretly plotting on getting the two to kiss.

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve_

_Hoping Santa's on his way_

Jeff hated for being the one to do it, but he popped his head in between the two boys. His next lyrics made them jump apart and hastily get back with the program.

_Christmas Christmas Time is here!_

_Time for toys and time for cheer_

He sat down and pouted at Blaine and Kurt.

_We've been good but we can't last_

_Hurry Christmas Hurry Fast!_

The blond stared and made sure the boys got the full meaning. Judging by the blush on Kurt's face and the lack of one on Blaine's. Only one of them got the message and he was the one who was least likely to do something.

_Want a plane that loops the loop_

Nick sat down as well.

_Me, I want a hula hoop!_

The two sang the last lines as a duet, along with some children in the crowd.

_We can hardly stand the wait!_

_Please Christmas don't be late!_

They actually got a standing ovation. Blaine met his parent's eyes in the crowd. His dad looked like he was going to be mad, but also looked a little confused while his mother looked completely out of it. He hoped that they had enough drinks to not remember this night.

* * *

"Hey kiddo! That was great!" Kurt turned to see his dad and Carole coming his way.

"Thanks dad!"

Carole smiled and gave him a hug. "Finn and Seb can't wait to see you. Do you need to pack up?"

"No, I packed my bags this morning. I'll meet you at the car?"

Kurt grabbed one large suitcase and couldn't wait to get back into normal, skin-tight clothing. He had said goodbye to most of the guys, but not Blaine. His suitcase was gone so he must have already left.

He sighed. Oh well, Blaine would be here in a month.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he realized that having a large suitcase meant that it was heavy. Really heavy. Kurt set it down by a fireplace in the hall and took a short break. That's when he saw how windy it was outside.

"Ugh, I'm going to freeze." He pulled out a large coat and was just zipping his suitcase up when he heard a voice.

"Hey." Blaine was just holding his shoulder bag and grinning.

That stupid grin. Kurt barely managed to catch his jacket before it fell into the fireplace. "Hey."

Then Blaine blinked. "Um Kurt, why don't you come over here?"

Kurt looked at his cute-totally-not-boyfriend and stared at a spot a few inches above his head. There was the tiniest sprig of mistletoe above him. He swallowed and obediently walked over. "What for?"

Blaine grinned sheepishly. "You were standing under that. I would have kissed you, but I didn't know how you would react."

Kurt turned to see a large bunch gathered around his coat. How could he have missed that. "Would you have kissed me if I said it was okay?"

The older boy just stared and whispered "Yeah."

The taller boy reached up a few inches and grabbed the ironic sprig. "Good." He saw Blaine's eyes widen and smiled. He gently kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas Blaine."

The lead soloist just stood there with his mouth slightly open and nothing like the contained leader he was supposed to be.

Kurt grinned and grabbed his stuff. If Blaine hadn't said he was going to kiss Kurt, he wouldn't have even thought about it, but he really wanted to have something with Blaine that Sebastian didn't. He was halfway down the hall before he heard a whisper float through the hall.

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

* * *

"So, how was the dinner?"

Burt just grinned at his younger son. "Well, let's just say I've never had filet mignon that good."

Sebastian looked up as he flipped to the last page of his book. "You've never had that."

"Exactly."

Kurt had already said goodnight with a broad grin on his face. Sebastian looked at Carole's camera. "Carole? Did you take any pictures?"

"Oh yeah. Here you go."

He pressed a few buttons and smiled as he saw the huge room filled with people dressed up. There must have been about 3 million dollars worth of stuff in the grainy image. He was about to turn it off when the last picture of the night came into view. It was Kurt hugging Blaine on stage, both with the goofiest smiles on their faces.

Sebastian froze. That wasn't supposed to happen. His finger hovered over the delete button, but forced himself to be a good brother and not push it. So that's what Dalton was like. He stared at the camera and the last sentence of The Deathly Hallows.

All was _not_ well…

**Poor Sebastian! I love writing the jealous side of him… Okay this chapter was too much fluff for me… Was it fluffy enough, or more Seblaine, or more fluff about Klaine? Or should we have New Directions? **

******And for anyone who thinks I may have put the character labels down wrong… The names on there are there for a reason. I just gave it away… or maybe I didn't and I'll change it later or something… ;) think about it.**

**Not really sure about the song mashup but it somehow made sense in my mind so…**

**Review/thoughts? – chocolate-notes :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Can't think of a title

**Filler chapter mostly…Do you know what I just realized? This story is called tangents and I haven't had one in here for a long time… so there's a small one here. Next chapter's huge and will be up soon!**

The holiday break was one that required careful planning on Sebastian's part. Obviously a picture was worth a thousand words, and there were lots of words in one particular picture on the Hummels' camera. He ended up forcing himself to give the camera back to Carole the next and resisted the urge to analyze every single pixel in the disheartening photo.

He had ended up looking at for 2 hours and kept seeing blue spots when he had tried to go to bed.

The way Blaine was cocooned in Kurt's arms and the ridiculously adorable doe eyes both of them were making. The light blush in Kurt's face and the surprised but pleased smile on Blaine's. The rest of the Warblers silently watching and Wes doing a fist pump. Everyone, except for a couple parents, had a look on their face like they knew these two boys were meant to be together.

Sebastian rolled over on his side and pretended to sleep, cautiously watching Kurt work on his moisturizing routine.

He was humming merrily, a tune that sounded like one from the polar express. In the middle of it, Kurt slowly put his hands down and took something out of his jewelry box. It was a sprig of mistletoe.

Sebastian sat up so suddenly that Kurt gave a squawk and fell off of his chair. Instead of worrying about Kurt groaning in pain on the floor, he only had two words running through his head. _They kissed?_

"Seb? You okay? Bad dream?" Kurt was carefully picking himself up and glancing at his brother in worry.

The younger brother just smiled ruefully. "I remembered that I had to do something for school. Nothing too bad."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay. I made breakfast a few minutes ago, if you're hungry."

Sebastian saw the small cutting of mistletoe disappear into the box. "Okay, thanks Kurt." He quickly shuffled down to the kitchen and tried to clear his head.

Presents were stacked for Christmas and Sebastian resisted the temptation to open one. Instead, he opened the back door and stood in the dusting of snow and tried to ignore the jealousy running inside of him.

* * *

He opened The Hunger Games to the third chapter and made sure the voice recording was on. Why was he recording himself reading the hunger games? There's only so much talk about his brother a boy can stand on a team bus. So usually after every game, Sebastian put his headphones in and listened to Harry Potter or another book instead of hearing how three jocks had cornered the glee club the other day.

"The moment the anthem ends, we are taken into custody."

Finn ran into the room. "Sorry Seb, but Carole needs a tester in the kitchen and apparently it's a surprise and you're the only one she can trust."

Sebastian groaned internally at having a recording messed up, but he paused it and got up. Food was the only thing that could interrupt him… among other things.

But he didn't notice his phone hadn't stopped recording and that it picked up everything for the next twenty minutes in his room.

* * *

Kurt collapsed on his vanity chair and took out the mistletoe again. He remembered Blaine's face of slight shock and the slight smile he had caught on his way out.

"Okay. What's the plan?" he asked his reflection. "So you kissed Blaine. On the cheek. Without permission. I am such an idiot."

He stared at the picture Carole had printed out for him. The one with Blaine in his arms as they sang at the dinner.

"Well, he did say he was going to kiss me first but didn't know how I would take it. Does that mean he wanted to or he thought he had to? Why does he have to be a freaking gentleman all the time? And besides, he's older. He should've made the first move."

His phone started buzzing. It was Rachel.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Kurt! How was the dinner? And the concert?" her voice was way too perky for ten in the morning on a snowy Saturday.

"Is this another one of your plans to spy on us? Because I'm not going to say anything."

Silence met his words. "Kurt, I just wanted to know if you were happy there because we miss you… And if you wanted to give me some info, I wouldn't say no."

Kurt laughed. It was the same old Rachel.

"So why are you calling?"

"Because… I messed things up with Finn and I need to fix them."

He groaned and quickly placed the mistletoe and picture in his box. Blaine and Rachel did not belong together in his world. "So?"

"Can we have a New Directions thing at your house? For New Years?"

"Why my house?"

"Because. Finn lives there and no one else's parents would listen and everyone agreed to only come if it was your house because you have you, Finn, and Sebastian."

"Why does Sebastian come into this equation?"

"Because apparently Santana and Quinn are friends with him or something."

"Fine. I'll ask my parents."

"Good! And invite Blaine too!"

Kurt frowned at her innocent comment. "Why?"

"Oh Kurt, those pictures of you and him are all over facebook."

"You're friends with people at Dalton on facebook? Rachel, are you spying?"

"What are you talking about? Me, a spy? Anyways ask fast! Thanks!" with that, she hung up.

Kurt groaned again. But then he smiled. Because Rachel Berry had had a really good idea right then.

* * *

Sebastian came in, his tongue and stomach pleased with Carole's work. He picked up his phone and book to continue when he noticed his battery had gone down a lot. But he hadn't done anyth—what was that?

The voice recorder was still on. Sebastian just shrugged and finished reading the chapter. Then he decided to listen like he always did to make sure the sound had picked up. He was satisfied with the first sentence and was about to close out of it when he heard Kurt's voice.

Really? Again? He thought that the trampoline incident was going to be the last time listening to Kurt. But his curiosity was piqued and he kept listening. That was when a frown became etched on his face. It stayed like that until he heard Kurt deciding to invite Blaine over for New Year's. That was when a faint smile appeared. At least he could see Blaine even if there may not be any hope left, but he would have to wait and see.

His phone chimed with a text.

_Guys are getting together for New Year's at Austin's. You in?-_ Fred

Underage drinking with a bunch of popular people or watching Blaine and the rest of New Directions perform something…

_Sorry. Family plans. Maybe next year_.

_Dude that's so gay. Fine, your loss_-Fred

Sebastian froze. It wasn't the first time it had happened. People threw that word around McKinley like it was air. But that was before Blaine and possibilities. He glared at the phone before he realized that his eyes were a little watery.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and it sounded like Kurt. He lunged into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"Seb? Are you taking a shower?"

"Yeah. Just felt a bit sticky. I'll be out in a few if you need to redo your moisturizing or something."

He didn't hear anything else as he stepped into the water and stuck his face into the warm water. This way, there was no telling the difference between tears or the water flowing from the shower head.

Wiping his face on a towel, he remembered the pile of presents, Blaine coming, and New Year's. He slowly worked a smile onto his face. It was one thing he had learned by himself whenever something upset him or annoyed him at school or at home. All he had to do was excuse himself for a nice shower and come back, completely normal. This way, he hadn't cried (technically) in about five years. It was a thing that only he did. Kurt was all proud and stuff and wasn't afraid of anything. He never hid, except for that trucker period but that was short. Sebastian was alone in building walls around himself so that no one could get through. He made sure that he looked completely normal before going downstairs.

* * *

"Hey dad, what would you say if we invited people over for New Year's?"

Burt looked up from his place by the kitchen counter, watching Carole cook. "Um, it's fine? Your mom and I have to go to a party, but it should be fine as long as there isn't any alcohol or stuff. Why?"

Finn froze and looked at the writing on his hand that Kurt had instructed him on. "We need to do this thing… for Glee."

"Well, it's fine as long as everyone stays in one room and no funny business."

"Cool. Thanks Burt." He sighed and hurried out.

"Well?" Kurt was staring at him. Strangely enough, Sebastian was too.

"Yeah. Go ahead. But again. Why?"

"I don't know Rachel said something about an assign-" he froze as comprehension dawned on Finn's face.

"Rachel? Kurt. I broke up with her. I can't deal with her right now."

"DEAL WITH HER!" Kurt's shrill(er) voice tore through the house. "Sorry. But you're going to have to deal with her." He stalked off, feeling a little embarrassed.

Finn was frozen in his spot. "What was that?"

His younger step-brother just calmly picked up a fallen ribbon from earlier. "Well, Kurt needs his way at times. And this is one of them."

Staring at the two retreating figures, Finn wondered for the 48th time. _Why can't I have normal step-brothers. They're awesome! But a little confusing at times..._

* * *

Kurt looked at the text message he was going to send Blaine.

Happy Holidays! Oh and do you want to come over for New Year's? New Directions is going to be here…

Should he mention the little business under the mistletoe? Kurt quickly sent the message and ignored the little voice of regret in his head. If Blaine didn't like him like that, it would be really awkward if Kurt made his huge crush known. Everyone else knew. In fact, he had walked in on Jeff and Nick coaxing Madame Lorraine into a betting pool.

He stared at the phone in his hands. Blaine was older and a lot more confident. He could make the first move. Kurt was happy (not really) but okay with waiting for him.

Sebastian walked in and collapsed on the couch. He casually flipped through some channels, all the while watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye. His older brother was lost in thought and just stared at his phone with a faraway look in his eyes. Seb started fiddling with his new camera he had gotten.

Both boys jumped when the phone gave a chirp.

Kurt smiled at the text message and decided to go into the living room and organize some presents that had fallen off the stack. Sebastian sneaked a look at the phone and made it the first picture on his phone.

Great! See you guys then!- Blaine x.

Sebastian stared at it. No one else had ever been close to breaking the walls and barriers he had set up around himself… Well, maybe a certain warbler had…

**A/N: Question: Did the Klainers not like that last chapter? I mean he kissed him... or did you guys need like making out?**

**Sorry guys this was kind of short... Waiting for my copy of TLOS! next chapter will be up soon!**

**Next up: New Year's next time and who knows what's going to happen! (besides me of course :) )**

**- chocolate-notes**


	13. Dolphins and Chipmunks

**Yay to people who like 'my' Sebastian! Enjoy this one (it's over 5000 words) and you may have to watch the video to get it…**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything in this chapter!**

Sebastian sighed as he poured the last bottle of soda into the punch bowl and added a few scoops of sherbet. Being the younger brother, he was willing/forced to start preparing for the New Year's party while Kurt spent the past 4 hours getting ready for Blaine.

_Should he still flirt around Blaine?_ He had considered putting in the contacts and doing his hair, but Kurt might see and get all territorial… Just be normal and if Blaine and Kurt don't seem to be working out over that kiss, which was highly unlikely, then he would think about it…

"Seb! Hurry, they're going to be here soon!" Kurt slid into the kitchen on a pair of pristine white socks. The only thing that kept him from dunking his head in the punch bowl was Sebastian's arm, which knocked him to the floor instead.

"Yes Master Kurt. All the food is ready. I just have to decorate the cupcakes and don't you want to help?"

"I would, but making anything with you would end up in an icing war and these clothes just came from Italy the other day…"

Sebastian just rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. He made to go get the door before Kurt squealed and pushed him out of the way. The younger brother groaned and tried to figure out which of the three blurry doors was the right one when a familiar voice entered the Hummel's house, causing two boys to freeze.

"Hey Kurt."

* * *

Blaine nervously drove up to the right house and prepared himself. It was going to be the first time he and Kurt had met, or talked, since the dinner. He sighed as he adjusted the cardigan. If only he could've worn his Dalton uniform… Kurt had made the 'first' move. So Blaine decided not to mention it unless the younger boy did.

He smiled as he saw the two brothers bantering over a bowl of punch and un-iced cupcakes. Rogers and the princess.

He rang the doorbell.

Kurt showed up in a matter of seconds to open the door. He smiled and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hey Kurt. Is that a new collection from Italy?"

"Yeah. Come on, we need to go upstairs and I need to prepare you for all the questions Rachel's going to ask you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt's eyes to see if there was any different reaction than before 'the kiss'. It was just the same blue-green eyes that were more blue today. "Sure."

He saw a head pop out of the kitchen door. "Oh hey Seb, or Rogers."

"Master Blaine. Welcome back," Sebastian bowed exaggeratedly to top off his horrible attempt at a British accent.

"And you are?"

"Master Anderson, I am the butler this evening, or more like the chef." Sebastian switched into a french accent. "Theze will be ze most delicieuse cupcakez everz. No but seriously, Kurt's been ordering me around like a slave driver."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes and Master Kurt would like the kitchen boy to finish up the cupcakes before the guests arrive."

"But Kuuuuurt. Why do I have to make all the food?"

"Because. I made all the food last time while you did some of that stupid Mario kart racing with Sam and Finn at the memorial day thing."

Sebastian grumbled a bit about Mario kart not being stupid, bowed again and smiled a little at Blaine, and then went back to icing the cupcakes.

Blaine smiled and wished Cooper would come back and be the big brother instead of leaving him all alone in the huge mansion. He followed Kurt up the stairs and started learning skills to 'save' his life.

* * *

"Okay Blaine. First question Rachel will ask you is 'so you're my counterpart in the Warblers?' and you're going to answer with."

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you Rachel."

"No!" Kurt tapped one of those pointer thingys teachers used on his desk.

"Um no? What else am I supposed to do? Run around the house and yelling my head off about being surrounded by spies like Wes does?" Blaine laughed at the image, but stopped when he saw Kurt's guilty face. "Okay… that is what you want me to do…"

"Well, not totally but actually, if you keep being your dapper old self, Rachel might stop and we can have a normal get together, or at least as normal as it could get."

"Dapper? Kurt, I don't think anyone is dapper anymore."

Kurt pointed his teacher stick again. "You are dapper. You carry a freaking pocket watch. Now, what about when Rachel asks you your favorite song?"

Blaine dutifully answered correctly. After a few more questions, he excused himself to use the restroom. Now going to the bathroom of your friend's bedroom is awkward, especially if said friend was there and had nothing better to do than wait. So he went downstairs.

* * *

He heard a sigh coming from the kitchen and peeked in. Seb was carefully icing 2011's on the cupcakes and sprinkling sprinkles everywhere. "Can I help?"

Sebastian froze as he heard the velvety voice come from the doorway. "Oh hey Blaine. I'm fine thanks. Why don't you go talk to Kurt? Rachel's coming soon and you need to brace yourself." He turned away and started to clean the dishes to avoid the gentle look in those hazel eyes. If he even looked at them, he knew that all of his resolve would dissolve.

He could see Blaine frowning and picking up a sponge. "I already got briefed by general Hummel. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Well you seem kind of bored too."

"Eh, I don't really want to hang out with my 'friends' but I don't really want to be in the middle of all these insanely talented people either." His phone rang again with another text from a drunken George. He groaned and threw the phone into a cabinet.

"Friends of yours?" Blaine asked conversationally.

Sebastian froze. There was no way he was going to let Blaine see how messed up his life was. He turned away to calm down and turned back with an easy smile. "Kind of."

The shorter boy was studying him. "So, you've learned the mask too."

"What?"

"The mask. A lot of Dalton kids have perfected it, but I've been doing it for a while. And apparently, so have you."

"So what is it?"

"It's just that. A mask. Whenever you have to rearrange your emotions you just wipe it all off and replace it with a smile, like you just did."

"Huh, so I'm not the only one. Let me see you do it."

"Well I need to get myself worked up over—" he slipped on a puddle of soapy water and landed on his arm, hard.

"Blaine! Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not a—" Blaine's scrunched up face melted into a smile. "Yeah I'm fine." Then it went back into a bit of a frown. "See, that's how I've been doing it. I have the record over for the fastest transition at Dalton. Do you have some ice?"

"Yeah. In the freezer, where all ice usually is."

He just got a grimace in response.

"But it's a lot easier for you. Nothing fun goes on at McKinley, not like concerts or snowball fights where everyone actually wants to join."

He turned to see the sly grin Blaine was giving him. "Well then. Maybe you should have some fun now." And with that, Blaine scooped up a handful of suds and patted them onto Sebastian's face.

Without a word, Sebastian threw a handful back. The fight went on until Blaine blew a few bubbles out of the soapy water. Soon, the entire kitchen was full of bubbles and suds.

Sebastian grinned through a mouth full of soap. Maybe having Blaine over wasn't that bad of an idea.

* * *

Kurt flipped through that month's Vogue and quickly tossed it aside. Blaine still hadn't said anything related to Christmas, mistletoe, or a kiss. Was that a sign that Kurt should forget about it? And where was Blaine anyways? No one took that long in the bathroom.

He softly padded upstairs and heard laughs coming from the kitchen. He frowned. Was Sebastian still trying to get Blaine? He peered in and froze at the sight of his beloved home.

Suds covered every inch of available space and bubbles caught the sunlight streaming in, casting rainbows in the air. Miraculously, the food was unscathed. Both boys were throwing suds into the air and laughing. Kurt grinned despite the jealousy in him. He pulled on an apron and marched in. "What do you think you're doing to my kitchen?"

Blaine and Sebastian froze before guiltily facing the diva. "Sorry?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt cleared the counter and plastered bubbles onto Sebastian's hair and Blaine's. He knew that everyone in the room cared about their hair more than the average teenage boy. Sebastian's was perfectly straight and Blaine's was gelled into a hard helmet.

Sebastian stared and whispered. "Blaine? Do you?"

The shorter boy just smiled and slowly walked to Kurt. "Yep, I was thinking the same thing."

Kurt quickly retreated and shrieked as a soap-ball sailed towards him. He grabbed a towel and started to fight back. It was Kurt vs. Sebastian and Blaine, but the pairings moved around a bit before it turned to the Hummels getting Blaine back for managing to get the liquid soap in their hair and causing suds to grow at a rapid rate.

They had just managed to catch Blaine with both of their arms around him, which was kind of like hugging maybe, when several coughs came from the door. The boys looked up.

* * *

Finn was standing with an uncomfortable look on his face. Behind him was the entire Glee club, who showed various looks of interest, glee, and slight amusement.

Santana looked at the trio. "So… who's dating who?"

The two Hummels let go of Blaine, which was a little unfortunate because he had been held about a foot off the ground due to his height. He crumpled to the floor, everyone was fixated on the more well-known boys to notice.

"Come on guys, it's not gay if it's a three-way. Yes I actually said a song reference."

Silence continued to fill the room.

Santana just flipped her hair. "Okay fine, don't answer then. We have to practice Mr. Schue's assignment though. That man is seriously in the dumps if he's making us practice over the holidays for regionals. We should be fine as long as this boy" she looked at Blaine like she was figuring out how much she had to pay to buy him, "doesn't tell. By the way, are there any straight versions of you at that prep school? Because I would totally tap that."

Sebastian and Kurt both glared at her. Well, everyone noticed Kurt's famous bitch glare, but only one girl noticed Seb's. She raised an eyebrow and pushed back a long strand of blond hair. She would just have to ask him later.

"Yeah, yeah. He's taken I get it." She grabbed a platter of food and moved into the living room. The rest of the glee club followed her, leaving the original three in the kitchen and cleaning up the mess.

Blaine groaned as he stood up. "So why are they here?"

Handing him an ice pack, Kurt answered, "Mr. Schue gave them an assignment because apparently he thinks the Warblers are real competition. I think they have to showcase a song and a different person to solo to figure it out, which is why Rachel isn't happy. But we don't know that and won't tell the council in order to make it fair, right?"

Sebastian snuck out his camera and took a photo of himself and the other two in the disastrous kitchen.

"Yep." Blaine finished cleaning the counter, took a few cups of punch and followed the crowd.

Sebastian sighed before following him. If this was New Directions, then absolutely nothing would get done.

* * *

Well, sure. Sometimes, people were wrong, and right. The mass of teenagers weren't spending every second on figuring out their new soloist or song, but they weren't drunk and playing xbox either. Instead they were eating the delicious food that SEBASTIAN made and talking about possible soloists.

Blaine looked over at the chef. "Can you sing?"

"No. Kurt's the only good singer in our family."

"Really?"

Kurt glanced at the two boys. "What are you talking about Seb? He's a decent singer. I mean he can't hit high notes like me, but he can carry a tune."

Rachel clapped her hands. "Okay, since it's kind of impossible for me to sing, how about we have a vote on who should be our soloist?"

Blaine was fiddling around with his phone and everyone else was too. Sebastian just glanced at his own, which had no messages. He drank a cup of punch as everyone started writing down names on slips of paper. He was still drinking and starting to eat the sherbet when Rachel announced the name.

"By unanimous vote, Seb's our soloist."

He choked on the drink and sputtered out. "What?"

Quinn smiled at him. "Come on Seb, you can sing decently, I was sitting next to you at the fourth of July and you did pretty well on those songs."

"But I'm not even in glee! Remember, I'm Sirius?"

Santana frowned. "Okay, if you don't start singing right now, I'm going to tell the whole school about your precious secret."

"What secret?" he asked innocently with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Of course everyone in the room knew his secret.

"That you're bi."

"Wait what?" Oh yeah, almost everyone. Except for Blaine.

"Come on Seb, I have that Austin guy on speed dial."

He groaned and took his ipod out. "Does it matter what song?"

"Nope."

"And no matter what happens, I don't have to be in Glee and Santana won't call the captain of like every sport imaginable right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay fine." He scrolled through some music before he found one of his favorites, searched the instrumental version, and started. He turned his back on the group so he wouldn't see their sympathetic faces.

* * *

Everyone frowned as they heard the melody before Sam grinned and held up a piece of paper: _Sing_

But the melody was not the one sung by My Chemical Romance… Everyone shot doubtful glances at the blond. He added a note: _You know, Sesame Street?_

_Sing, Sing a Song_

_Sing out loud_

_Sing out strong_

_Sing of good things, not baad_

Rachel cleared her throat. "Seb, that's great, but you need to pick a real song."

He rolled his eyes, even though they couldn't see that, and randomly selected another one.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was watching Sebastian's back with a soft smile on his face. He stared at his brother. Since when had Seb been able to sing?

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Rachel nudged finn and furiously wrote on a slip of paper: why have you not made him audition? You live with him!

Poor Finn only shrugged, completely entranced by the music. Also, he still wasn't talking to Rachel.

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

Sebastian had no idea of the things happening behind his back. He forced himself not to turn around and just stared at the blue bar marking the time until it was all over.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Quinn caught the sincerity of his voice and had a thoughtful look on her face.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

* * *

There was no sounds coming from behind him. Sebastian braced himself and turned around.

No one was moving. Mercedes and Tina each had a handful of chips that had never made it into their mouths. Rachel was, for once, speechless. Kurt was staring and Blaine had a faint smile on his face.

"Okay Smythe. When did you guys get auto-tune in the living room?" Santana cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian frowned. "What?"

Brittany whispered. "Is he a chipmunk?"

"What?"

"Well that song was done by the chipmunks, so is your real name Alvin?"

Quinn clapped her hands. "Okay, since no one is capable of normal speech at the moment, let me lay it down for you Seb. You're good. Really good."

"Yes. I believe that you would be a perfect soloist for our assignment with Mr. Schue and we should prepare a Broadway number right away. I'm think of—"

"Whoa Rachel. I said no matter what, I'm not going to be your soloist. I'm not joining ND. Remember? Sirius Black here?"

Kurt glanced at his brother. "You're right Seb. Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may. Seb's voice wonderful, yes. But it's not going to keep him safe, I mean none of us are really safe. So, let's pick someone who's already in New Directions and go with it."

Santana frowned. "Are you sure you didn't get any auto-tune or lip-sync it?"

"Yes Madame Lestrange, I'm positive. Was it really that good?"

Blaine spoke up. "Yep. You want to duet?"

Finn choked on the cookie he had just picked up.

"On a song before we're considered useless in all this planning?"

"Sure." Sebastian found a good one and showed it to Blaine, who nodded and gave him a grin.

* * *

They quickly set up a table, a vase of flowers, two glasses of punch, and a pink flower (which was put into Blaine's hair, unwillingly).

Rachel squealed and shouted. "You're doing Le—" Mercedes stuffed a vegan cookie in her mouth to shut her up.

"Let the nice boys start, thank you."

"Now Blaine, I want you to know how happy you've made me. Every guys dreams of finding that girl, or guy, that looks like you." Sebastian leaned in and spoke to Blaine's eyes.

The warbler just giggled, and fixed his hair a little bit.

Sebastian grinned and started singing

_We both know why we're here_

_I see it in your eyes_

_I guess it calms my fear_

_To know it's not a surprise_

_I thought one look at you_

_Looking like a dream come true_

_Would leave me speechless like you always do_

Quinn kept watching the jock, and smiled a bit when she figured out what was happening. Everyone grinned as they heard a familiar tune.

But someone wasn't happy with the scene one bit. Kurt carefully took a cupcake.

_But now we're wide awake_

_We've got some plans to make_

_Let's take some action, baby_

_So, baby, give me your hand_

Sebastian reached for his 'Elle's' hand, who threw it in his own.

_I've got some dreams to make true_

_I've got the future all planned_

_It's time to get serious_

_Time to get serious with you_

Blaine blushed and started.

_I never thought that I-_

Sebastian set down the glass of punch he had picked up and "Uh, honey, I'm not finished."

"Oh, sorry!"

Sebastian stood up, while Blaine started humming in the background.

_Since I was two or three_

_My life was planned out neat_

_I'd get my law degree_

_And then win my senate seat_

_A big white house back east_

_All of the amenities_

_Three kids_

_At least, just like the Kennedys_

Kurt stared at the pair. Either Blaine was really good at acting, or… he looked down at the cupcake he was holding and realized that it was crushed to bits.

_Here's where our lives begin_

Blaine parroted back.

Our lives begin

The taller boy just glanced down at the desperate face Blaine had on.

_Just where do you fit in?_

The warbler bounced up.

Fit me in!

Seb just turned the other way.

_I'll break it down now, baby_

_So, baby, give me your hand_

Oo, whoaa, here's my hand, here's my hand

_I've got some dreams to make true_

We both have dreams to make true

_I'll know that you'll understand_

Oh yes, I understand

_It's time to get serious_

_Time to get serious_

_With you_

_Serious_

Serious

_Gotta wake up and take our journey_

_Serious_

Serious

_I'm telling you as a future attorney_

_You want the moon and sky_

_Then take it, don't be shy_

_Baby, that's why you and I_

I, you and I

_Should break up!_

Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand, we-

Blaine jerked back. "WHAT? You're breaking up with me? I thought you were proposing!" He crumpled back into his seat and started sobbing.

Kurt was this close to going up there to comfort Blaine and slap Sebastian for doing this with his boy—just friend. Friend, who he kissed (on the cheek not that that mattered at all) a couple weeks ago…

"Blaine, if I'm gonna be a senator when I'm thirty, I'm gonna need somebody…"

_Serious_

_Less of a Marilyn, more of a Jackie_

_Serious_

_Somebody classy and not too tacky_

Blaine looked up from his sobbing. "What?"

_Okay, that came out wrong_

_Baby, let's both be strong_

_I mean, we've known all along_

Blaine whirled on Sebastian "Just shut up! What does that mean, I'm not a Jackie? I'm not serious? But I am seriously in love with you."

Sebastian unconsciously smiled at those last lines while Kurt dropped his cupcake crumbs on the carpet. Blaine walked off and joined the audience.

Sebastian sang the last few lines to Blaine who grinned back up at him.

_Baby, my future's all planned_

_I've got some dreams to make true_

_I thought that you'd understand_

_It's time to get serious_

_Time to get serious_

He looked at Kurt. "Check, please." Sebastian tried to keep cool and not flinch under the glare that his brother was giving him.

Kurt calmly looked up at his younger brother and resisted the urge to throw crumbs into those laughing eyes. But he refrained. This was the first time he had seen Sebastian like this in a long time. He may seem like the amazing jock and cold-hearted, but he was just Sebastian. The same Sebastian Kurt had tucked into bed for five years.

Ever since Seb had decided that popularity was the only way to survive high school, he had been shutting himself down and creating a whole new personality for himself. This was the first time that he seemed at ease, free, and not over-thinking every move in the back of his mind.

Was Kurt mad? Absolutely. Was he going to sacrifice his own brother's happiness for his own selfish reasons? Maybe… but not yet.

He gave a charming grin. "$50.48 please. Oh and that's not including the tip."

Everyone laughed and applauded.

* * *

Song selections were being made for Tina and Artie, who were going to be the 'unused talent' showcased when school started.

Sebastian started to clean up some of the mess and carried a few plates back to the kitchen.

"Seb? Need some help?" Quinn was standing in the doorway, holding empty glasses.

"Thanks Quinn."

The two started cleaning in companionable silence. Then Quinn decided to speak up.

"So, since when have you been in love with Blaine?"

Sebastian dropped the plate he had been washing. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, seeing as how you didn't even deny it, yeah. So?"

He sighed and picked up the resilient dish. "When he came over. But I'm trying to get over it."

"Why?" Quinn stared at the tall boy in disbelief. "I mean you're cute and hot and stuff. You totally have a chance."

"Because…"

Quinn smiled sadly as she said, "Because of Kurt?"

"Okay, stop it. If you already know all the answers, then just tell me."

"Okay. You like Blaine but you feel like you can't because Kurt's your brother and technically needs Blaine more than you do. So you make little advances like duets and stuff, but then you stop and pull back."

"Maybe…"

"But Seb, you might need him too. You shouldn't feel too bad about liking Blaine. It's not a bad thing if you like somebody."

"It is if it's your brother's future husband."

"No. You've done a lot of stuff for us Seb. It would be nice if you had some real fun instead of all that fake stuff with the jocks. I mean, don't kill Kurt if it means getting to Blaine, but don't keep too quiet. Who knows? You may have a chance."

Sebastian was quiet and just continued washing.

"And don't even try doing your blank faces with me. I've seen enough of those on your face."

Sebastian grinned despite himself.

* * *

She stared at the boy, who was for once, quiet in a song decision. Then she followed his gaze to see what he was staring at. It was Sebastian and Blaine. Santana stood up.

"Kurt, come outside and help me with something please?"

Everyone froze and turned to look at her. "What? I actually need help."

She walked outside and waited for him to follow. Kurt warily did so and shut the door behind him.

"You need help?" Kurt looked surprised, but also a little satisfied.

"Nope. You do. When are you going to tell your brother to back off?"

The smile was wiped away in an instant. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay. So you and the prep-boy had a thing going on. Then your brother's in the picture. What to do next?"

"Um. What?"

"Hummel, you have to step your game up if you ever want to be with him."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Kurt shot back. "What about you and Brittany?"

"This is about your problem, not mine."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. Nothing yet, but maybe later. Can we go inside? It's cold out here…"

* * *

Sebastian grinned before saying his. "Never have I ever thrown a slushy."

Puck and Finn put a finger down. "Nope. All of you have to put down a finger except for Blaine and Sam."

Everyone protested. Sebastian just calmly replied. "I think a certain glee teacher got slushied last year…"

Santana groaned. "Okay Seb's got us on everything. What about truth or dare instead?"

The glee meeting had quickly dissolved after the majority of decisions were made. They could always practice later...

It was one minute from midnight when it happened.

"Okay, last question before the New Year!" Brittany's face looked serious as she glanced at her hand for a moment. "Dolphin? Truth or dare?"

Kurt sighed before saying "Truth Britt."

"Have you kissed the other dolphin?" She didn't meet his eyes but carefully looked at the writing several members had contributed to on her hand.

50!

Blaine frowned. "Who's the other dolphin?"

Sebastian leaned over and stage whispered "You."

40!

Finn had dropped his cupcake and looked a little disturbed as everyone else leaned forward and watched the blush on Kurt's face slowly spread.

34!

"Um. I plead the fifth?"

29!

Mercedes grinned. "So you did kiss."

"I never said that."

"Kurt, no one says I plead the fifth. Unless they're in court."

15!

Rachel whirled on Blaine. "Did you?"

"What counts as a kiss? Like a hug 'kiss' or a kiss kiss or..." Finn stopped, looking the tiniest bit uncomfortable.

"Anything that involved the two of you and a pair of lips... preferably under some mistletoe after a concert. Oh and maybe someone had to leave and they kissed right before and there were..." Rachel trailed off dreamily, describing her ideal moment.

"I… plead the fifth!" Blaine looked a little terrified and glanced at Kurt, who wasn't meeting his eyes. Did that mean that the kiss didn't matter?

8!

Kurt stared at the ground. Wait, did that mean that Blaine didn't want to say anything about it?

3!

2!

1!

Sebastian sighed. No one was paying attention. He grabbed a party cracker and pulled it, filling the room with streamers. "Happy New Year's!" he shouted. Everyone looked up and watched the ball drop in Times Square.

Kurt and Blaine looked at Sebastian who rolled his eyes and muttered your welcome. He clicked through various pictures he had taken that night as the other two froze. He smiled, put himself in between the two and clicked the camera.

If anyone were to see said picture, they would see Sebastian grinning mischievously, Kurt and Blaine on either side of him with the same shock and embarrassment in their eyes.

Both were thinking something along the lines of "Crap! He knows?"

* * *

**Ok so go search 'serious grant gustin' on youtube (i was going to put it in here but fan fiction didn't like that...)And it's amazing and I basically used that for inspiration because I didn't really know what song to do so yeah...**

**I don't have anything else written yet but I'm on a roadtrip tomorrow so I'll get stuff done!**

**- chocolate-notes**


	14. Powdered Sugar and Cheesecake

**Sorry about the long wait! This chapter is really random…**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Rachel's going to yell at you about being a spy again…" Kurt looked over towards his passenger seat to see a smiling Blaine with a bright pair of yellow sunglasses, even if it was only the second week of January. "And why on earth are you wearing those? It's like a crime against fashion."

The shades came down to reveal a pair of puppy dogs that no one can resist. "These are my favorite pair thank you very much. I almost wore the pink ones today, but I didn't want to give anyone a reason to do anything."

"Don't worry about it. The only people left there are the glee club members. All of the jocks went to some random weekly party or something."

"Are Seb and Quinn going?"

Kurt frowned at the question. Since when had Blaine been so interested in his brother's whereabouts? Oh yeah, since that duet. "If Seb went, our dad would probably take out his shotgun and do really bad things with it. Quinn and the other cheerios are actually in Glee and apparently Mr. Schue put them on lockdown."

Not noticing his bitter tone, Blaine pulled out his phone and started playing Angry Birds. "Well, regionals is coming up soon. If school had started last week instead of this Monday, we wouldn't be alive. Wes would turn into some zombie with a gavel and convincing the headmaster to get the warblers out of class."

"He can?"

"Yep. Wesley is the favorite nephew of the headmaster Billings. That's how the Warblers get special treatment when regionals comes up. Also, the Warblers are totally awesome."

"That we are."

* * *

The car quickly grew quiet admist the sound of screeching birds and chuckling pigs. Kurt just stared at the endless road in front of him and noticed a patch of storm clouds ahead. It wasn't cold enough to snow, he knew that much. But he really didn't want to think about getting wet either. He settled for watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"Eyes on the road." a voice murmured.

Kurt jumped. "What?"

Sighing Blaine just responded. "I'm on level 11-3 and the stupid pig won't die! There, I'm so bad at this game."

"Oh I got three stars on that one." Kurt was just relieved that Blaine hadn't caught on that he may or may not have been staring at him.

"What?" he grabbed the phone and stared at Kurt's progress. He had beaten every level with 2 or 3 stars. That wasn't possible. Making sure that the other boy was looking for exit signs, he opened the internet. He quickly started typing angry birds into the search box.

As it usually does on any iphone, the past similar worded searches came up. Below were a list of variations of: Angry birds level 4-7 cheat codes, how to beat angry birds with helmets, what angle to throw the angry bird, etc.

"Kurt, you know I'm a school rep right?"

"So?"

"And it's my duty to make sure the honor code is upheld. So, I'm going to have to report you."

Kurt stared at Blaine, who was looking very serious. "For what."

Calmly taking a picture of Kurt's screen, he smiled the fake smile of innocence and perfection that most Dalton boys knew. "For cheating."

"I never cheated! Even if I really wanted to on the math exam, but I didn't che—"

"Whoa, you did? But you studied so hard for it! And you got a B on it, which is amazing considering you had Dr. Harvett."

"Wait, but then what are you… Give me my phone Blaine."

Blaine smiled that fake smile again. "Now, I wonder what would happen if I just deleted all of your progress and blocked all websites that encourage you to cheat?"

"Blaine." Kurt's warning tone was actually scary and Blaine almost threw the phone back at him.

"What? Every Dalton boy should uphold the honor code. Which means no drugs, no bullying, no staying up in the commons room until 3 in the morning watching Harry Potter movies and waking your teachers up with yelling/crying when Dumbledore is on the tower, no singing at 4 in the morning even if you are perfectly pitched, and no cheating!"

Blaine was proud of himself that he even remembered this many rules. No one had bothered reading the books except for Wes, who had grown up with them (his mom was chairwoman of the board, his uncle was the headmaster, and his grandfather had been the headmaster before that.)

"Anderson, if you even think about deleting my progress, I may or may not have to tell Wes that you stole 15 of his gavels, including his special one, and threw them into the lake and then hollowed out the others so that if they were tapped, they would crack. Also that you had bribed Thad and David into picking Hey Soul Sister for sectionals."

"How did you know about. How. But I. I didn't bribe them!"

His chauffer snorted. "Yeah you did, you went and bought out the store of Redvines and David and Thad ended up begging you to share them."

Blaine just sighed and put the phone back in its place. The atmosphere was fun and normal, but there was something awkward and a little uncertain about it. As he put it back, he noticed the Deathly Hallows sticking out of Kurt's schoolbag on the floor. There was something dry and green in stuck in the middle.

He remembered how his autographed (courtesy of a bribe from his father) had a certain sprig from a certain night drying out and wondered if Kurt had done the same. He had noticed Kurt peeking at him earlier and decided that he was tired of dancing around the subject.

"Hey Kurt, are we there yet?"

"Not again. We still have like 20 minutes until McKinley."

"But I'm bored."

"Then do something."

Pausing for a moment, Blaine reached in and grabbed the book. "Ok then. Maybe I should start towards the middle, I've read the beginning so many times that I've memorized the first two chapters.

He could see Kurt nodding, and then jerk his head up in realization. "Um Blaine, don't open that book."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because. It's my special copy. I don't want you losing my place."

"Did you leave a bookmark? You should try it, they're a lot better than dog-earing the pages. Waaaait. There's something in here."

"Blaine—"

_single ladies_! "Both boys jumped at the sound of single ladies coming from Kurt's phone. Blaine was disgruntled at the fact that his perfect plan had been ruined, but the conversation that followed was interesting enough to make up for it.

* * *

"Finn?"

"Kurt!" his voice echoed from the speaker. The background noise made it hard to hear him, and he was whispering too. "Help! You need to come here and do your diva thing with Rachel and shut her up!"

"What now?"

"Mr. Schue had some random thing and left us locked in the auditorium. And Rachel's gone through five Broadway soundtracks, 3 Adele songs that may or may not have been sung to me, and she's on her fourth Celine Dion song!"

Blaine leaned in and could faintly hear the words of My heart will go on in the background.

"So what am I supposed to do? You have like the 3 main bitches of our school there with you who could probably tear Rachel to pieces."

"You see, after about two songs, we tried that."

"And?"

"Well Santana actually broke the record for her Lima Heights speech, 13 minutes and 47 seconds, and it didn't even work. Rachel just smiled and sang Defying gravity at the top of her lungs."

"I AM SINGING WITH MY DIAPHRAGM THANK YOU!"

Blaine could almost hear Finn rolling his eyes. "Her diaphragm or whatever. So can you please get to McKinley?"

"Yeah I'm almost there. I just passed that sandwich place."

"Is Blaine coming?"

"Hey Finn!"

"Oh, hi! Maybe you can shut Rachel up for about five minutes while she yells at you about spies. Sorry."

"It's fine. She can't be worse than Wes."

"…Okay then. Hurry Kurt!"

Rachel's voice could be heard more clearly now. "Who are you calling Finn? Mr. Schue took all of our phones."

"Not all of them…"

"Hello? Is this Kurt and Blaine?"

Both boys looked at each other and grimaced. "Yes Rachel."

"Well, I will just say that we are perfectly prepared to take you on at regionals and that there is no chance of a tie."

Kurt smirked. "Yeah, because the warblers are going to win."

"Fine. And the doors are locked so there's no way in here for all your attempts at spying."

"Actually Rachel, you were the one that sent Kurt to spy on us."

"That was the boys! If you come, there will be consequences."

With that, she hung up.

Kurt frowned thoughtfully. "That's right, the doors are locked. That may or may not be a problem." He looked up at Blaine's snort.

"Come on Kurt. You've been at a boarding school for a couple months now. Where do you think we get study snacks at 2 in the morning?"

"You guys break into the kitchen to steal food?"

"Well, it's more of borrowing. But we never take enough to make anyone suspicious, even though most of the alumni teachers know what goes on. It's only like a couple snacks or fruit! We're not going around stealing the macaroni and cheese, although Wes went in and made a pot of spaghetti last week…"

"I cannot believe you guys. You've been sneaking around with extra food and haven't taught me yet? I really need some cheesecake sometimes."

Blaine turned to stare at his friend. "Cheesecake? I thought you always ate healthy stuff… Actually, I haven't seen you eating any of the stuff you make the rest of us eat. Healthy salads with organic vegetables, no hamburgers, fries… Wait, you were eating a triple chocolate Oreo pie last night! You're such a hypocrite!" He ended up glaring at Kurt, who was calmly turning onto a private road. He scoffed as he remembered Kurt's hand taking the pie away from him and the long lecture that followed.

He looked down to see the books still lying on his lap. "So Kurt, about this book…"

"We're here. Better go save Finn and the others before Rachel gets to West Side Story."

* * *

Sebastian meandered through the halls of his prison for the next couple of years. He plastered a smile on his face just in case he ran into somebody. But no one was going to be here.

Everyone was at Fred and George's (who happened to be neighbors). The Wes/Lee's were two of the bigger houses in Lima, the biggest one belonging to Austin and his congressman father. Seb would never think of going to either of these houses, and his dad wouldn't let him either. If he even got the slightest bit drunk… that may lead to problems. Like kissing certain captains…

Finn wasn't going home for a while because of some lock down and he had to find something to do. He had already finished a history project, his math homework, an English paper, and mapped out Asia for geography. That was when he noticed a certain door ajar with plenty of things to keep him busy for a few hours.

He looked both ways like a little kid crossing the street for the very first time. Then he set a foot in the room. Nothing bad happened, so he stuck the other one in too. A smile, small but real, crept onto his face.

* * *

"So they're trapped in an auditorium?"

"Well yeah. April Rhodes bought it for us."

"Okaay. Step back and watch the master." Blaine leaned down and carefully took out a hairpin. Then he snorted and stepped back. "I can't unlock it."

"What?"

Blaine pushed on the door handle and it swung open. "Otherwise, I would have to lock it first and then unlock it." He smiled charmingly. "After you good sir."

Kurt rolled his eyes and strode in. "Hey guys."

"Kurt!" everyone except for a certain girl singing somewhere from west side story.

"Help us Kurt! Use your magic and get rid of the witch! I think she stole Ariel's voice. Which means she's Ursula! We've been hanging out with the sea witch!" Brittany whispered.

"You guys did know that the door wasn't actually locked right? Mr. Schue must have been in such a hurry to leave you guys to do whatever that he forgot to lock the doors…"

"But he said he was going to lock it and then we heard the sound of the door close and…"

"Finn, did you actually see Mr. Schue lock it?"

"Well no…"

Rachel chose that moment to belt out some of the higher notes of her song.

Tina edged towards Kurt with tears almost coming out of her eyes. "It's been going on for hours Kurt. Make it stop?"

"Fine. Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You have Wes, David, and Thad on your phone right?"

"Um.. yeah?"

"Okay, call Wes and put him on speaker."

Finn stared at his younger step brother. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" everyone turned on the quarterback.

Wes's voice was laced with sleep. "Anderson, call me before midnight again over winter break and I'm going to have to get out Pierre again."

Wincing and unconsciously rubbing his head, Blaine quickly handed the phone to Kurt.

"Wes? It's me."

"Kurt! Wait why are you and Blaine together over the holiday break! Did something happen that should be reported to the council? Because all relationships must be recorded in the official minutes."

"Since when?"

"Since about fifteen seconds ago, Anderson. Now, why are you calling me before I got 14 hours of sleep?"

"If we had to do that for new directions, we would have over 100 pages of couples."

"Ahem, yes well then. So Wesley, do you hear the voice of a certain lead singer?"

"Blaine's not saying anything. Wait, is that the west side story soundtrack?"

"Kurt Hummel! What on earth are you doing?"

"Oh I see, it's Rachel Berry. Lead soloist of New Directions because the glee club teacher is obsessed with her voice or something. She stalks the Warblers Facebook pages and twitter accounts, even though she doesn't have an account. It seems like she has a MySpace thingy instead. She's obsessed with gold stars and a certain quarterback named Finn Hudson."

Rachel stared at the phone in Kurt's hand as it continued to rattle off facts that no spy or person she's never met before. "That's against the rules! SPYING!"

The voice scoffed. "Are all of you so hypocritical? Wait, never mind. I know Sam isn't, but he's a Dalton boy through and through. But Kurt with cheesecake.. I guess you all are. Do you not remember a certain boy who just happened to see our teenage dream performance? Which may or may not have been a contender for sectionals…"

"But this is stalking!"

"Do you have any proof? Is this conversation being recorded?"

"No…"

"Then it isn't! Because we have lots of proof due to Kurt being at our school now and the history on your computer is probably on all of our Facebook posts."

"Thank you Wes. Now if Rachel sings another medley of songs, my finger just might slip onto your number and you would inadvertently hear a lockdown of song ideas."

"REALLY?" Wes sounded like he had gotten 100 new gavels for Christmas. "I mean… really? You know, I think I'll go over to David's house and discuss some warbler songs now that you mention it. Thanks!"

Kurt smirked as he saw Rachel's face, which was a mixture between horror and being on the verge of insanity. "Now Rachel, if you even think about finishing that song, I'm going to have to slip my phone out. Now excuse me, I really do need some cheesecake right now."

He walked out the door, with Blaine at his heels.

* * *

"So now what?"

"First, we need to find some cheesecake or else I am seriously going back to scream a high f at Berry. And then I'm going to—." He trailed off as a sound echoed throughout the abandoned hallways.

"Is that… laughing?" Blaine frowned at the dark hallways. "Is that normal?"

It wasn't just any laughter like one at the end of a particularly funny joke. It was the laughter of someone who was close to tipping over the edge of sanity. They rounded the corner to see Sebastian sprinkling powdered sugar on top of a perfect pastry and dump a handful into his mouth.

"Oh no, he's got powdered sugar!" Kurt muttered before quickly stepping into the home economics kitchen.

"So?"

"Sebastian has a little bit of a sugar rush issue… like he's even more hyper than Wes and David after redvines." Kurt yanked the box away before Sebastian could dump any more into his white mouth.

"Kurt! I don't have a problem. It's sugar in powder form!"

"What happened to the rationing chart I gave you?"

"I threw it away after I figured out you had broken the cheesecake rationing I had given you. You're so hypocritical!"

"That's what I said."

* * *

Sebastian turned to see Blaine walk through the powder covered doorway. For once, he was glad that he had changed into sweats and put on his glasses. Oh, and his hair had managed to come undone like it always did with math problems. He didn't need this boy to see the real mask that came on for 9 hours a day. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

The boy stood back and glanced around the kitchen before answering. "Well General Kurt here needed some help on saving McKinley from a certain Rachel Berry so I came. Actually, I have nothing to do because school doesn't start for a couple more days."

"Try my pastry! I need a test subject."

"Seb, what did I say about poisoning my friends?" Kurt dropped a couple dishes into the sink.

His brother pouted before grinning. "You guys are friends? I had no idea. Maybe something else?" He popped the dessert into Blaine's mouth as it opened to object.

"That's what we were going to say." Most of New Directions was in the kitchen now. Santana smirked. "The Hummels are baking. At least its better than listening to Berry all day."

"Wait, I thought you guys were locked there for at least a couple more hours, if not the whole night."

Puck groaned. "Dude, I would rather be at the WesLee's for their party than this place. And you know how much I hate those two."

"Well then, I guess we should make dinner. Blaine?"

Everyone turned to stare at the warbler, who still had half of a pastry sticking out of his mouth. His eyes had glazed over as they stared, cross-eyed, at the dessert. He slowly looked up with the hazel eyes that mesmerized two certain boys in the room. Cautiously holding the treat with both hands like it was a precious jewel, he asked, "What is this?"

Kurt smacked Sebastian with a rag. "I told you not to poison him!"

"But it's just a pastry with strawberries, whipped cream, and powdered sugar."

"Seb, you can't cook anything else besides microwavable dinners and salads."

"Hey, just because I don't spend time cooking gourmet French food like certain people, doesn't mean that I can't cook!"

"When have you ever cooked?"

"What about that New Year's party that you spent 4 hours getting ready for certain guests while I cooked cupcakes, spaghetti, made punch, etc. for?"

The two stopped arguing as Blaine approached with cupped powdered hands. "Can I have some more?"

Kurt sputtered. "You want more?"

"It was good, fantastic, amazing, unbelievable, delicious, I'm running out of words…"

Quinn spoke up. "You know, the food at New Year's was actually really good and I thought Kurt had cooked it. Especially the pasta."

Everyone agreed, except for Rachel, who seemed to have locked herself in the dressing room in the auditorium.

Noticing that his avid diners were starting a mutiny, Kurt desperately came up with a plan. "Then a cook-off."

His brother stared at him like he was a little bit off. "What?"

"You know. Like dance-offs and sing-offs but with food."

"Kurt, that is so stupid."

"Can I be the judge then?" Blaine spoke up, still staring at the plate that had held his pastry.

"Ummm why?"

"Because then I'd get to eat everything!"

Just then, a flash of lightning lit up the sky. The lights went out and the school was quickly covered under a blanket of darkness.

* * *

"I don't think we can cook anything right now." Sebastian whispered. He looked around the classroom, which seemed a little scarier now that it was around 8 at night and the school was completely abandoned.

"Harry, why don't you come with us to the auditorium? We can wait out the storm there." A faint British voice came from the doorway.

Blaine grinned, only one person could pull of a Dumbledore voice like that. "You know Sam, I think that's the only impression you can do."

"Well little Harry Potter, I'll let you know that I've been doing great at McKinley and my impersonations are legendary."

"Yeah, because no one knows what they are." Mercedes looked around the room and found a lighter. "Let's go back to the auditorium then. It's raining too hard to drive home right now. There's a bunch of blankets left over from an old play in the storage room."

Sebastian frowned. "Wait, did you call Blaine Harry Potter?"

"Well yeah. He was always Harry Potter at Halloween and he had more Harry Potter weekend marathons than ABC family."

"That's perfect. So Blaine's code name can be Harry Potter!"

Blaine was halfway to the door when he turned around. "Code name?"

"Yep. We have code names because Seb and the cheerios needed some way to talk/text us without getting socially demoted. And since we're the only kids who've heard of HP, well that happened." Kurt turned on the flashlight app on his phone and found his way to the door. "Let's get out of here. I kind of want to find a blanket before I freeze out here."

The auditorium had one emergency light on right in the middle of the stage. Everyone piled blankets and various costumes underneath it and ate the ice cream and fruit they had _borrowed_ from the cafeteria, thanks to Blaine's skills.

* * *

After a couple minutes of chatting, everyone grew silent as rain pounded on the auditorium's roof.

"I'm boooooored." Finn announced.

"Let's play a game then. Like apples to apples?" Blaine asked.

"But we don't have it at school."

"Okay then. Do the verbal version."

"Which is?"

"Someone says a word and then the next person says the first thing that comes to mind. Then the next person says something related to that, and then it goes on and on."

After a ferocious game of rock paper scissors, it was decided that Brittany would go first.

"Ice cream."

"Cone."

"Traffic."

"Jam."

"Bread."

"Dessert."

"Treacle Tart." Everyone groaned when Blaine said that, because that meant that unless someone could say something besides Harry Potter related words, they would end up reciting the first 3 books word for word.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Rachel."

Blaine looked confused when Sam said that until Sebastian whispered. "That's her code name."

"Singing."

"Glee."

"Warblers."

"Pavoratti."

Finn was confused at that so he answered. "I'm hungry."

They went through several rounds, freeze tag, sardines?, and a bunch of other games before it was decided that everyone was too hungry to continue and it was already about 11.

Sebastian and Kurt were quickly decided, through a game of group rock paper scissors, to go and get more food while everyone relaxed.

* * *

"So, any idea of what we're going to eat?"

"No. If only we had a working oven and stove…"

Almost like magic, the lights flickered back on in the classroom in front of them, which happened to be the home economics room. It was almost like McKinley wanted them to cook.

Sebastian grinned. "So you wanted a cooking war thing?"

His older brother pushed him aside and ran towards the flour. "Cook-off, but that could work too."

* * *

Sam came back with a basket of fruit, peanut butter, and bread. "That's all there is. I couldn't find Kurt or Seb either."

"Burt's going to kill me." Finn whimpered before cautiously taking an apple.

They were still huddled in a circle around the only working light when Sebastian and Kurt entered with a tray. "Why are all the lights off?"

"Um Kurt? The power's out?"

"That's the second time today guys." Kurt put his tray down on the nearest seat and turned on the lights. "Ta da!"

Blaine was picking at the paper towel that covered the tray. "What is this?"

Slapping his hand away, Sebastian carried both towards the stage. "Kurt kept going on and on about the cook war thing so we went and made stuff."

Kurt bounded up the stairs and presented his dish. "I present the Hummel pound cake. It is light and delicious. Drizzled lightly with hand melted chocolate and topped with cream and a single strawberry, it's delicious and mostly healthy."

Smirking Sebastian unveiled his as well. "I thought you were making a cheesecake Kurt. Ahem. Mine's a little less wordy. It's just a plate of cookies, covered in powdered sugar, and mocha shakes for everyone. I was going to make a croissant with mocha filling, but Kurt wouldn't let me because he knew it was going to be amazing and totally beat his cake."

"And you also didn't have enough time. So, everyone eat and vote on which Hummel is the best at cooking."

Everyone scrambled forward to try some of everything.

* * *

Blaine retreated to the audience seats with his plate of desserts. Kurt's cake was delicious as usual. But Sebastian's cookies had something magical about them. Also, his mocha Frappuccino was really good, considering Blaine usually hated mocha. He was letting his taste buds enjoy the flavor when Rachel's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Warbler! Please hurry and cast your vote. It's a tie so far and you're the last one. Also, it stopped raining, so feel free to leave now because we still have to practice."

He looked over at the two chefs. Sebastian and Kurt both had on the same face of indifference and barely glanced at Blaine. But he could sense that this was a bigger decision than a silly food contest.

Everyone else was staring at him, thinking his indecisiveness was because both dishes were delicious, but three people in the room knew that it could be something else.  
He should probably choose Kurt because he was his friend and the most famous chef at Dalton.

But then again, Seb was also a friend and his was really good too. Also, it didn't seem like he got a lot of praise for cooking or in general. He could see that from the surprise on Sebastian's face last time at the New Year's party when everyone said he was a good singer. Seb wasn't someone that got compliments from this group.

Everyone was still staring at him to make a decision, so Blaine collapsed on the floor and decided not to decide. It could remain a tie for now. There was no need to make hasty decisions about anything right now. Maybe later, but not yet.

**My friend thinks that I named this tangents because of my author notes… but not this time! So next up is d-day or v-day… (valentine's day!)**


	15. Dresses and Trigonometry

**BTW: all the klaine stuff in canon is included in this fic so just imagine all their flirty things and not so flirty things going on there too… I just don't want to write all of it because I hate it when authors write things from the show word for word. Enjoy!**

Sebastian glanced up at the door of the Lima Bean before returning to his math homework. Even if someone from school managed to find their way to the coffee shop, they wouldn't recognize him anyways. Trigonometry was being annoying, as usual, and he had kept running his fingers through his hair again.

He was going to be bald by the time he was 25. He slipped on his glasses as he looked at the next problem. Why was he at a coffee shop a decent distance away from McKinley?

Well that was simple. If he was ever seen doing his homework, he would be branded a nerd and his life was over. He worked something out with the majority of his teachers in secret.

The thing was, Sebastian Smythe Hummel was actually kind of smart. He enjoyed doing work, no matter how much he denied it. He turned his homework in after school, and the teachers trusted the fact that he did everything the night before.

Also school wasn't, for lack of a better word, 'safe'. Austin had been dropping little hints everywhere about knowing something of Sebastian's. But Seb had so many secrets from his 'friends' that he wasn't sure which secret Austin had caught onto.

* * *

_"Hey Seb, you want to come over after school? Or do you more plans with other friends?"_

_ "Yeah what about that Hummel kid. I heard his dad owns a garage. Too bad he has a son that probably has no intention of ever becoming a mechanic or something like that."_

_ "That Glee club really needs another member to join it's loser kingdom. There's probably someone else in this school that can sing better than all of them."_

_ "Seb! You're smart! Come here and help David with this math problem that was on last night's homework."_

* * *

"Mr. Peterson?"

Sebastian groaned as he heard the barista's tone. But then he remembered that he wasn't at the counter anymore. He looked up to see the next victim.

A teenager with clear blue eyes and slightly mussed up, yet neat, dark hair came forward to claim his drink. "Thank you."

The barista, who had tried to flirt with Sebastian on more than one occasion, batted her eyes. "Um, I get off in a few minutes if you…"

"Sorry. I have to go back to school to get ready for an event."

"What school?"

"It's Westerville High, about twenty minutes from here?"

"Maybe I can come to your event tonight?"

A soft laugh caught Sebastian's attention and he stared at the pair by the counter. "I'm sorry. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. And I'm pretty sure I'm not your type." He turned around and looked like he was trying hard to keep himself from smiling as he walked towards the door.

Sebastian caught the boy's eye and found himself staring at the sea blue eyes of the newcomer. 'Mr. Peterson' nodded to him and went outside. He seemed the same age as Sebastian, but a lot older in his mannerisms and the way he put off the flirting from the barista. Almost like he had expected it.

"Seb?" He looked up to see Blaine holding a drink and a couple of heart shaped cookies. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

He blinked. "Um. Homework. You?"

"Kurt and I are just getting some coffee before we have to study for our French test. I'm going to go complain to the headmaster for putting him in my class even though he's fluent." Blaine made a face but it was unnoticed by Sebastian, who looked to his left to see his brother putting down two plush puppies connected by a heart and whispering something to the barista.

"Oh really? Hi big brother."

Kurt was smiling and cheerfully took a chunk of Blaine's heart (cookie) and popping it into his mouth. "Hey Seb. Is that trig for Mitchell?"

"Yeah. And it's actually killing me."

"You do know that the answers are in the back of the book right?"

"What!" Sebastian flipped to the back and saw the answers to a couple problems. "What?"

"Well not all of them, just enough to make sure you know what you're doing and to check that you're doing it right."

"Why didn't you tell me this when we were going over algebra?"

"Because. I thought you knew." Kurt continued to grin before grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him outside. "Now you, Mister, are going to get an A on tomorrow's test. Bye Seb!"

Sebastian waved goodbye and grinned a little at Blaine's pitiful expression, just a little. He frowned at the triangle in front of him labeled K, B, S. He gave up on it though. There was only one thing he could deduce from Kurt's cheerful manner. Were those two dating now?

* * *

The next day, Kurt dropped into the seat opposite of his younger brother, who was starting his paper on why water was important. To any other person, it seemed like Kurt had just dropped by casually to chat or maybe help his brother with homework. But that's wasn't exactly the case.

Sebastian looked up to see that the cheerful Kurt from yesterday was gone. Instead, it was a Kurt who looked like he had spent half the night crying and was determined to do something. "Um Kurt? You okay?"

His older brother let out a derisive snort. "Yeah Seb. I managed to get Niff to take Blaine out last night and spent my time watching The Notebook, ate a gallon of mocha ice cream, baked 50 cakes, and skipped my moisturizing routine! Of course I'm not okay!"

A couple people were starting to stare at the scene.

"And I just came from a two hour Warbler rehersal that actually has dance moves for once and Blaine spent the whole time staring at some invisible guy with the most lovesick expression on his face while he sang the most un-romantic song in the history of songs!"

"Um, can I ask why?"

"Because! Blaine said he was going to sing to someone for Valentine's day and I thought it was me, but it wasn't!"

Sebastian suddenly got an image of Blaine throwing pebbles at his window and singing a romantic song in the driveway confessing his love for Sebas—

"But no, it's for stupid Jeremiah!"

He blinked a little, confused, before asking. "Wait who?"

"Exactly! And the warblers were about to smack him and Wes offered to cross Blaine's name out for the record of face masking or whatever because apparently I deserved the spot instead or something but they couldn't do anything about it!"

"Again. Who?"

"He's a junior manager at the gap or something."

"Huh. Why would Blaine go after a junior manager? That means he has to be older." Sebastian had an inkling as to why Kurt was telling him all this. A) His brother wasn't oblivious like certain warblers. B) If he knew Kurt well, and he did, this meant that Kurt had a plan, judging by his military precision-like way of detailing all the facts. C) This was also probably a bad plan because he kept going off on tangents.

"Exactly. I knew you would feel this way so I've decided to take you shopping today." Kurt swept all of Seb's books into his backpack and pulled Sebastian out of the Lima Bean before anyone could object.

* * *

"There's a couple guys out here who are looking for the manager, or the Junior manager."

"K, thanks Carrie." Jeremiah stepped out of the back to help with the customers who had probably found a dented sweater and wanted a refund. Seriously, everyone blamed the store for every mistake that the customer probably made.

He stepped out into the fluorescent lighting and quickly found the two 'customers'. Two tall boys with chestnut hair that were probably brothers.

Jeremiah noticed the rage in the blue eyes one, this one must be the Kurt that Blain had talked so much about. He was actually kind of cute.

He could only assume that the other one was Seb, who was apparently the younger brother. Then he noticed the quiet calculated look in the dark eyes and quickly figured out what was going on. Maybe a little more than anyone else. He allowed himself a faint smile at the pair.

"May I help you two? The manager isn't here, so I'm your help for now."

The Kurt boy nudged his brother a little less subtle than he had probably aimed for.

The Seb boy, which was probably short for Sebastian or something, smiled charmingly. Jeremiah grinned to himself. So this was another one who had mastered the mask.

"Hi. I was wondering where your baby section was? A friend of mine needs some summer dresses for her baby girl."

"Yep. A new order came in yesterday. There's a pretty yellow one that you can find at the back of our baby section, which is to your right."

Sebastian lit up at the though of being able to surprise Beth with a new dress. "Awesome. Thanks!" He veered to avoid Kurt's arm, which was about to yank him back, and raced to find the dress.

* * *

Kurt ended up grabbing air instead of his brother's arm. He glared daggers at Seb's back as it disappeared behind a basket of toy dogs. Quickly calming himself into what was hopefully a decent expression.

"So…"

"I know why you're here."

He blinked. Then looked at the curly blond. There was a certain light of amusement in those eyes. That didn't really make him feel any better... but then again, nothing would.

"Oh really?"

"You wouldn't be Kurt would you?"

He blinked again. "And if I was?"

"Well, you probably go to Dalton with your friend Blaine, who talks a lot about you among his fascination for school uniforms, bow ties, and sunglasses…" Jeremiah cringed at those last words.

"And?"

"Well, I'll just tell you that I kind of figured out what's probably going to happen within the week."

Kurt crossed his arms and glared at the now grinning boy.

"Explain then."

"Well, judging by the three Dalton guys that came and measured the entire building, there's probably going to be a performance. I heard the Asian guy wondering if Blaine jumping on tables and singing was a safe move, to which one of the other guys slapped him with what I think was a gavel and said something about Bills Bills Bills."

Kurt's eyes widened at this. So this guy wasn't the dumb high school drop out that somehow scraped a job at gap like he had thought.

"Then Blaine sent me a text he was doing a survey for some Dalton thing about Valentine's day songs. And judging by your expression right now, which looks like you want to slap me with what hopefully isn't a gavel, you probably like Blaine. I heard the other guys mention your name a lot too. But I went to Dalton, so I know for a fact that there isn't a survey like that, otherwise the teachers would probably put us all in detention."

Jeremiah had to lean down a bit to catch Kurt's eyes as they fell to the floor. "So, I have a plan, just in case you decided to drop by," he whispered into the curious blue eyes.

* * *

"Sir, an important call came in right now. You apparently have a meeting with an official at the gap." Jeremiah ushered his confused boss out of the store.

That part was easy. Getting his dad, who was the CEO if the whole gap/old navy/ banana republic etc. chain to do him a favor was simple enough. That was the only reason why he was in this job instead of becoming a teacher like he wanted to. He was being groomed to take over one day and he hated every day of it. The Gap had decent clothes, but it wasn't fun.

He saw various blazers hiding behind mannequins and displays. Jeremiah caught Kurt's eyes and gave him a quick wink. He hurried over to fold some socks before he gave in and laughed at Blaine's nervous and love struck expression.

* * *

"He's the one over there, folding socks."

"Hm, I can see the appeal."

"If he and I got married, the Gap would give me a 50% discount."

Jeremiah snorted a little at that. This kid was only a sophomore. Besides, Jeremiah had someone else for him.

The music started. It was show time.

* * *

The performance was actually pretty good, except for the fact that a couple ladies ran out when they saw what was going on. But most of the customers enjoyed it, and his coworkers did too.

Jeremiah grinned at the thought of Kurt smiling and bouncing while he was humming in the back. It seemed like he had told the other Warblers that there was a plan going on. It also seemed like the entire club was hoping for Kurt and Blaine to get together. But then he remembered the brother that came in with Kurt. He didn't go to Dalton and no one seemed to know his feelings

He reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Then, he dropped it into his pocket.

He quickly looped a scarf around his neck, Gap made of course, and put on a worn expression. Blaine and that Seb guy weren't the only ones who knew how to switch faces.

* * *

Blaine bounced up, the only things wrong with his happy and hopeful expression were his eyes, which had a sad expression in them. It was like he knew what had happened.

"So?"

"What was that?"

"A song?"

"I got fired, Blaine. You can't just do that in Ohio. Have fun and enjoy you're life. You're a little too young for this."

Jeremiah was cringing inside as he went on to explain various other untrue things. Blaine was a nice guy, but Jeremiah already had his own special someone. Hopefully this would make Blaine feel guilty enough to think before making any moves.

"Okay? Go back to school." He winked at Kurt before Blaine could catch on to anything and hurried away.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a tall figure sipping a coffee at the Starbucks. Those chocolate eyes had been observing the entire scene.

Jeremiah pulled open the door and ordered a tall espresso. As he left, he dropped a coupon at Seb's table for baby clothes and two words on it.

Sebastian glanced up to see Jeremiah give him a quick but knowing smile as the door swung shut behind him. He glanced at the coupon and smiled at the thought of buying more dresses for Quinn, who had been delighted with the first yellow one with a pink bow the other day. Then he stared at the little note and looked up to find the manager who had already vanished.

_Good luck_. -J

**Over 50 reviews! You guys are awesome! Next up: we have that lovely blame it on the alcohol episode… but Sebastian's in the mix so…**

**- chocolate-notes**


	16. Misunderstandings and Nightmares

**This (short-ish) chapter may or may not lead to some angst… I'm sorry! Thanks again for reading! (and that klaine box scene finally got released and it was so beautiful and…**

Sebastian looked up at the modern house in front of him. "Again, why am I here?"

"Because, you are going to help me keep an eye on everyone since we all know you're not allowed to drink and you're way underage." Kurt closed the car door and started towards the porch.

"Same age as Tina and Artie here."

"It doesn't matter Seb. We're only here for a few hours and there is no alcohol, right Kurt?"

"Blaine, I told you. There might be some alcohol but I don't think any of us are going to drink. Seb, you can't drink anything unless it's water that you took from the tap."

"Yes Kurt."

"Blaine?"

"I won't drink! I never do!"

"Really? Wes said something about a duck, alcohol, and a piano..."

"That. That. Didn't happen."

Kurt just sighed and opened the door.

* * *

Well, since no one was drunk, Rachel started going into hysterics about Blaine being there. "This is a party for Regionals! Why is the enemy in here?"

Santana glanced at Blaine. "Well, he's probably here because the rest of us invited him because he can shut you up with that council guy on the phone."

"And besides," Mercedes added, "everyone knows that this isn't about regionals. This is about you being able to write a good song instead of one about headbands."

"FINN!"

"What? It's true!"

Rachel sighed and turned to Puck. "Okay fine, my dad's liquor cabinet is the one next to the refrigerator."

* * *

Sebastian filled up his red cup with water while everyone else scrambled towards the alcohol. The only ones not drinking were Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and him. He set it down for a second while watching the various things going on in the Berry's basement.

After an hour or so, Brittany had turned into a complete stripper, Quinn and Lauren were taking it out on Puck for whatever, Mercedes and Tike were doing some random things that involved laughter, and Rachel had gone completely love struck… with Finn, who wasn't exactly enjoying it.

Kurt and Blaine were talking about some Warbler thing, and Seb was alone. Again. He was getting a little sleepy because he usually never stayed up this late, no matter what everyone else thought. He reached up to grab a drink from the counter and gulped the entire thing.

* * *

Okay so maaaaaaybe he might have grabbed someone else's cup because he was feeling a little energized right now. No one was taking any notice though. Everyone was even crazier now, and Kurt was still normal.

Blaine stumbled towards the stage and sat down next to Kurt.

"Kurt. We need to talk this over. Now."

"Um. What?"

"You know, that kiss you gave me after the concert. Even if it was a cheek kiss, it's all I've been thinking about lately."

"But Blai—"

"Let me finish Kurt. Like I said, I don't want to mess anything up between the two of us."

He kept rambling on to a slightly drunk Sebastian. Even if his head was a little fuzzy, Sebastian could think. _So he did like Kurt. But then, why hasn't he made a move? Because he wants to remain friends. Was it time to give up?_

Little did he know that his brother was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Kurt glared daggers at the two boys sitting on the stage. Seb was looking at Blaine like he was some math problem that he had to solve and was running a hand through his hair. Blaine was just rambling on. And both seemed to be drunk.

He threw away his cup and ran to the backyard to find some air. Groaning he realized several things.

They were drunk and Burt and the warblers were going to kill was seriously going to go bald at this rateAnd finally… He realized what Blaine had been talking about.

After the whole Jeremiah fiasco, Kurt had taken Blaine to the Lima Bean to calm down a little.

_"Can I be really honest with you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I kind of thought that the guy you were going to ask out for Valentine's day was me."_

_Blaine's face had dropped with shameful eyes aimed at the floor. Kurt had been this close to talking about the mistletoe in front of the barista (who had always been flirting with Blaine), but he didn't. Blaine was older, he should bring it up._

_"Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing. I have this mask and lately, I don't know when it's on or off. I—with Jeremiah and everyone else, I'm being pulled way too many ways. I know I'm hurting you, and I'm sorry. But I really need to take some time and think about everything."_

_"It's fine Blaine. Yes, can I have a medium drip and a Grande non-fat mocha?"_

_"You know my coffee order?" Blaine asked with a regretful smile._

_"Of course I do."_

Kurt smiled at the words, but then remembered why he had come out here in the first place. When Blaine had said he was being pulled too many ways, did that include Seb?

* * *

"Spin the bottle!"

"Um Rachel, I need to get Seb and Blaine home now."

Kurt looked at the disheveled 'star'. That dress was seriously hideous and he made plans to burn it along with 500 of her skirts and animal sweaters.

"Why Kuuuuuuuurt? They're so much fun! I'm thinking about asking Blaine to duet with me."

"He's the enemy? Remember? Oh whatever. I'm leaving now."

He dragged a sleepy Seb and a passed out Blaine, with the help of Finn, out to his car.

"You sure you can handle both of them Kurt?"

"Seb didn't drink that much. He's just tired. But Blaine, I'll drive him back to Dalton before dad comes along."

"See you later Kurt."

"Don't make out with Rachel."

"It's all about luck! And I think I'm going to be really unlucky soon."

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. He shook the sleeping figure on his bed. "BLAINE!"

"What? Where am I?"

"Um at my house. I'm going to drive you to Dalton right now, okay?"

Blaine just groaned and buried himself deeper under the covers.

Contrary to popular belief, what may be known as his dad, Blaine didn't sleep with Kurt, even in the most modest of ways. Kurt had taken his chaise and let the guest, who was a bit wasted, have the bed.

He managed to get Blaine into the car and drove in silence all the way to Dalton. Should he say something about what happened last night? Blaine had been muttering in his sleep all night. Thousands of these kinds of thoughts swarmed inside his head during the entire two hour drive, which wasn't really pleasant.

About the time he drove into campus, his cargo woke up.

"Um Kurt?"

"I'm almost at the dorms. I'll just drop you off and then go get us breakfast at the mart."

Blaine scrambled out of the car and popped his head through the driver's window. "Thanks a lot Kurt."

"Oh it was no problem."

"Sorry about everything, especially for what happened last night. I think you might have been a little weirded out."

Kurt frowned and ran the sentence through his mind. "What? I was weirded out by you last night?"

"Um yeah. About the… Oh crap it wasn't you. Um anyways. See you later Kurt. Thanks again!"

Blaine sprinted away from the car and ran into the building.

Kurt frowned and found a place to park and walked into his room, which was empty. Blaine must have gone somewhere.

He had. Blaine had wandered throughout campus before collapsing on a window seat on the fourth floor. He had told the wrong brother all the wrong things. Now everything was ruined. What on earth was he going to do?

* * *

"You need to write your paper Finn."

Rachel was being annoying as usual and kept telling Finn that he had less than five hours to do his paper. There had been a epic xbox battle all weekend and his paper had been abandoned.

A passing jock, Austin, looked up at this. "Hey, I need to write mine, you can come with me to the library and we can work on both of ours during lunch."

Both glee club members frowned before Finn remembered that he was kind of a celebrity after winning the football championship.

Later, Finn wandered into the back study room with Austin. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing about his family. Apparently, you had to know about your own history to know others' or something. His stomach growled by the tenth word.

"Oh, are you hungry? I have an energy drink if you want it."

"But we aren't allowed to eat or drink here."

"It's totally fine. It's just a little pick me up."

He started to get a headache, but a few more sips of the energy drink cleared him right up, or so he thought. The paper was blurring in spots and he had trouble thinking about who to write about.

"I don't know what to write about."

"Just think about your family. Who lives with you? Kurt, or any brothers or siblings?" Austin was scribbling his own paper at a rapid pace.

_Okay, so we have Mom, dad, Burt, Kurt, who else? There was only 1 page finished and he had to write two… Who else lived with him. Oh yeah Seb! Wait, but that was a secret. Oh well, it's for school after all. And being a good historian was listing all of the facts, right?_

He bent over and started scribbling. Finn never noticed someone reading the paper over his shoulder with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday? We were scheduling games."

Seb looked up to see Austin glaring at him. "Sorry. I was at this neighborhood thing and I had the worst headache afterwards and couldn't go."

A surprised look flashed on the captain's face. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I'll make it to the WesLee's party if we're going over anything."

"Maybe." Austin was looking at him with his signature gaze, the one where it seemed like he could read right through you.

"History?"

Austin and Sebastian had been moved up into one grade level higher of history because of the lack of staffing and chairs in a room. It didn't matter anyway, they learned pretty much the same stuff as there was only three history teachers and one taught both the sophomores and juniors.

He slid into a seat by Austin. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana were behind him, and Finn was in the front (staying away from the girls). There was a thing about families and only the juniors had to present. Seb sighed as he listened to all the detailed accounts of moms, dads, brothers, sisters, and fish. Some people loved their pets a bit too much.

He was just about to go to sleep when Finn's voice cut through the snore filled air, which included the teacher.

"So in my family, I have mom who is amazing. My dad died in the war, and it used to be just the two of us."

He went on to describe Burt and Kurt, but then Sebastian perked up at a certain fact.

"I actually have two brothers. One's Kurt and the other is Sebastian."

Seb's jaw dropped in horror. This was not happening. He had not controlled his image for the past year and a half for this to happen. Everyone was paying attention now.

"Seb is Kurt's full brother, so my half brother. They both like dudes, which is cool, and Seb likes girls too. He has a really good singing voice and is an amazing chef. Obviously, he runs, swims, and plays lacrosse. He's pretty much talented all around."

But Finn didn't stop there. He started rattling off every single piece of information of Sebastian that had ever happened in his 'history'.

The girls couldn't even do anything. They were staring at Finn in shock and were frozen.

Meanwhile, all the jocks in the class were also staring at Seb in shock. But not Austin. He seemed calm and poised and was actually taking notes on the presentation.

Sebastian noticed several heads turning his way as people started to realize that the main event was actually in the room. He started sinking lower in the seat and wished someone would either rip the paper out of Finn's hands or end his life. Either way, this was a nightmare. He would probably wake up soon enough.

But Finn's voice went on and the nightmare wasn't ending. Almost as if they were synchronized robots, the majority of jocks turned to him with a hungry gleam in their eyes. They had spotted a new prey.

While Finn read, Seb sank into his seat as everyone either leaned forward with more interest, had shocked faces, were about to get up and grab the paper from Finn (the glee girls), or smirking (like Austin).

Quinn quickly pulled up the glee contact list as Finn moved on to his aunts and uncles, and typed a quick sentence.

_SOS. Snuffles has been betrayed by Cedric (now officially known as wormtail)._

Phones chimed, rang, beeped in various classes and the curious and sleepy eyes of New Direction became wide awake.

**…so… I feel bad! I'll just start writing the next chapter! Sorry! The story's not over yet though… so stay tuned?**

**- chocolate-notes**


	17. Slushies and Hot Dogs

**Okay so again I apologize for what's happening but all things have reasons so... This chapter's kind of short and random but yeah...**

"You see, Sebastian Smythe Hummel is the younger brother of Kurt Hummel…"

Sebastian was frozen. He couldn't even rise to defend himself or even bolt for the door. All he could do was slowly sink lower in his seat until his eyes were level with the desk, which was quite a feat since he was so tall.

Someone rose up and stomped on Finn's foot and began reading their own paper. "Hello everyone. My name is Rachel Barbara Berry as you all must know. I'm the greatest singer ever and am the co-captain of glee club. I have training in all genres of singing, dancing, acting, there's basically nothing I can do."

As she went on, her hand went and pushed Finn off to the side, who seemed a little out of it. Everyone was entranced with her fast talking and could barely think. But the few that seemed immune to it, were slowly turning around and continuing to stare at Sebastian, or all that was left of him.

The bell rang and the teacher rose up. "Mr. Smythe, I do hope that this isn't going to happen again."

Sebastian could barely find the strength to nod. He slipped out the door, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite little sophomore. So Seb. Got anything else hidden? Are you related to the queen?" Fred was talking smoothly for once. It was only a side that his victims got to see.

"Or maybe a certain diva princess?" George came around on his other side.

"Guys? Can we talk later? I have to get to class…"

"Oh but Seb. Don't rush yourself. You look a little sick. Maybe you should have a nice cold drink to cool you off."

That was when he noticed the slush in the cups. "Guys. Seriously don't do this. It's not what you thi—."

A hand dumped an extra large cup, about a gallon, of McKinley's signature red slushie on his hair.

It felt like a hundred needles were pricking endlessly at his back. His neck was numb and he could already feel the juice running through his scalp and straightening his hair.

Squinting his eyes to keep out most of the corn syrup, he could barely see a familiar figure in front of him.

Austin was looking lovingly at his empty cup. "You see Sebastian, we don't like liars at this school. And we don't like kids who like us. So, we don't like you the most. Enjoy your next class, I've already texted pretty much every kid in the school. Oh and by the way!" he called. He waited until he was halfway down the hallway with a sea full of freshman between them, he turned around "YOU'RE OFF THE TEAM. You're a Lima Loser Seb."

A few seconds later, Santana came tearing up the same hallway yelling an endless torrent of Spanish. "You okay? Of course you aren't. Sorry about that. Those two were in my class and faked being sick, horribly. But old Ms. Robinson's blind by now, she couldn't tell. Here come with me."

Quinn slipped her arm through his as well and guided him towards the nearest bathroom, which was the girls bathroom. "Um guys? This isn't really helping my case here."

Tina sighed as she yanked a million paper towels out from underneath the sink. "Yeah, but everyone in the glee club uses this bathroom to clean up. If you go to the boys bathroom, there'll be a crowd waiting for you."

Santana frowned. "Where's Kurt? He said he would be here soon."

"Why would Kurt come?"

Mercedes snorted. "Why wouldn't he?"

Sebastian couldn't answer that. His own brother was 2 hours away at Dalton, probably making out with Blaine already. Ever since the warbler had told him everything the night of the party, all he could feel was guilt that he was in the way of Kurt and Blaine and the fact that he had even thought he had had a chance with Blaine.

Quinn gently wiped off the few remaining signs of ice from his collar and looked at him with her green-hazel eyes. "Don't worry. He'll come."

* * *

Kurt frowned at the list of French problems in front of him. Even if he was almost fluent, it was still kind of hard. And it didn't help that he had gotten moved up a level either. He could get the gist of what they were asking, but not all of it.

Looking around at all the other boys, he could tell that they were having an even worse time than he was. Blaine was sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he scribbled randomly. Nick and Jeff were playing a game of tic-tac-toe, Wes and David were still going over songs for regionals, etc.

That was when something happened that never ever occurred during a single class at Dalton in 50 years.

A phone rang.

Everyone froze and turned towards Kurt. He cringed and hurriedly ended the call from Rachel.

Madame Lorraine raised an eyebrow. "Kurt? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?"

"No madame! Je m'excuse!"

That was when he got a call from Sam. He kept hitting the end call as various people tried calling him. Quinn, Santana, the list went on.

The pretty brunette walked up to his desk. "Kurt, are you sure there isn't a problem? I think I heard at least 10 variations of single ladies."

"I don't know. Everyone from my old school keeps calling me."

Teenage dream, Friday, Sing, A whole new world, various songs rang out in the classroom. No one answered because most of them were unknown. Blaine frowned at his. "Kurt? I really think you should get this."

He handed over his phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello? Santana? Why are you calling Blaine?"

"Because you won't pick up your own damn phone. Hey! Get away from him before I go all Lima Heights. Kurt, just come to McKinley, like now. Or actually, go home." With that, she hung up.

"Hello? Santana?"

He leaned over to see Nick's phone, which was displaying Rachel's number. "Um, anyone else know what's going on?"

Wes leaned over. "Kurt, is there a reason why Brittany's calling me?"

The tall countertenor just shook his head. "I don't know. It's just a normal Monday right?" He scrolled through to see who had called him and found a text message buried underneath them all. It was from Quinn. He scanned the short message before quickly figuring out what had happened.

"Oh shit. Are you serious? Finn Hudson you are so dead!" he ran out of the classroom.

Everyone stared at each other before they heard footsteps running back. "Um madame? Could you excuse me for the next couple of hours?"

"Um. Oui?"

"Merci!" Kurt ran towards the staircase, causing various teachers to look out into the usually deserted and peaceful hallways.

Without a word, Blaine pulled out his car keys and ran after him. The classroom was full of inquisitive looks, and most of them were turned towards the teacher.

"Well, I guess I gave out my two passes. None of you are allowed to follow them, I'm sure those two can handle mostly anything on their own. But, we only have a couple minutes left so class dismissed. I expect all workbooks to be perfect when they are turned in tomorrow." Madame Lorraine hurried out of the room and started the long walk to the headmaster's office.

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Sebastian out of his harry potter audiobook induced coma.

"Seb? Can I come in?" Kurt's head poked in the door.

"Um. Sure?"

He stared as his older brother launched into his arms and started squeezing every inch of him. "Oh just wait until that Finn Hudson gets home I am going to punch every freaking part of him."

"Don't bother. The rest of the group already did and apparently Austin gave him meds or alcohol...probably both."

"Ugh don't even get me started on him. Want some? I brought two spoons for each of us."

He held out the two huge spoons that they had always used whenever they missed their mom, Kurt got bullied, or were watching the Notebook. Sebastian took one and scooped a huge helping of Neapolitan ice cream into his mouth.

"Can I have some?"

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kurt ran out in the middle of French class and then I just ran after him…" The warbler looked at the two brothers and pushed all thoughts of romance and regret out of his mind. There was a bigger problem now.

"Kurt, it's not that bad. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Yes it is." Blaine sat on the floor and looked up at the two.

Kurt licked his spoon and glared at his friend. "Okay, no offense Blaine, but I'm his brother here. Maybe you should go back to school."

"Kurt, I was bullied too okay? We had rotten milk instead of slushies being thrown into our faces, but the idea was the same. And I know you've been itching to use that courage speech I gave you but it's not going to work this time."

Closing his mouth, Kurt dug for more ice cream because he may or may not have been planning to do that.

"Okay Seb. I gave the courage speech to Kurt because he's that kind of guy. But you aren't. You're the guy that holds it in and builds walls instead. Which isn't bad, because I do it all the time. Actually is it bad? Umm. "

Sebastian grinned sadly at the warbler who, for once, was running out of words. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"You see… I haven't gotten that far in my planning. Maybe lie low for a bit and wait? I've never been in this kind of condition. You were popular before all this so I don't really know what the reactions will be…"

"It's fine. Can you guys go downstairs and start a movie or something? I think I'm going to take another shower. That stuff seriously messed up my hair."

"Sure. I'll try to save some ice cream for you."

"Kurt!"

"What, you always take the chocolate and that's Seb's favorite."

"Well I won't touch it. I'll just eat all the vanilla then."

"That's not fair!"

Sebastian quickly pushed the two boys out of his room and hurried into the shower. All the tears he had been trying to hold in were quickly falling down the drain of the sink. He jerked the water on and let everything out under the roaring faucet.

Why did it have to be him? He hadn't done anything wrong to unbalance the universe. There was no reason for karma or whatever to happen to him. He was a good kid. Even when dad's attention was always on Kurt because he was older and was a quiet kid, he didn't complain. He just sucked everything in and acted normally.

He gave himself five more minutes to wallow in self-pity because even if he was getting it from everybody else, nobody knew what it was like to be in his position. To fall from being so close to the top and ending right back at the bottom.

He squeezed out one last tear and started to work a smile onto his face. His five minutes were up.

* * *

"Hey Seb. We picked The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe if that's alright with you."

"Yeah totally."

Kurt frowned at him. "You took a really long time in the shower."

"Oh really? I spent about five minutes debating on whether or not I should use your shampoo because mine ran out. So I borrowed about one teaspoonful."

"SEB WHY ON EARTH WO—no that's fine. I'll just get you another bottle later."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt was actually sharing hair care products? That was new. He stared at the Seb and noticed the momentary distress before a calm face appeared as it watched Peter and Susan realize that there was a snowy wonderland in the wardrobe.

He looked calm, acted calm, and seemed calm. But he wasn't. Seb Smythe was good but not perfect. Blaine was going to have to figure something out.

* * *

Sebastian boarded the bus while wearing his sixth shirt of the day. It was a track meet over at Westerville High and he had a bad feeling about it. No one sat next to him and he could feel stares and sneers directed his way.

It was going to be a long ride.

Six steps and over the bar. Sebastian rolled backwards and grinned. He was one of two people left in the high jump. The other boy was shorter, but could jump really high.

Eventually, Seb won when the height got to over five feet.

"Hey good job." The other guy was walking over with an outstretched hand.

"Thanks. You too." Sebastian couldn't shake off the feeling that he had met this person before. He smiled the first real smile in about five days before going towards the track to get ready for his last event.

* * *

Well, the last event was the boys 4*400. Seb was running third after George and the anchor was Austin. They were in second by the time George ran up to Sebastian with the baton.

Sebastian stretched back a hand, but then realized that George had stopped. Was this seriously going to happen. He forced the stick from the jock's hand and started running. He managed to pass the other boy from Westerville and reached out to Austin.

The tall blond just stared at him.

"Why aren't you taking it?"

He snorted. "Why on earth would I touch that?"

Sebastian couldn't believe what was happening. The other team was just standing there as well. He noticed the dark-haired boy from the high jump was the last leg as well.

"Um, can we finish?" The ice-blue eyes were glaring at Austin as if he had messed up his entire day. His teammates just pushed him along and tried to force him to run, but he just stood his ground and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Nope. We give up."

"Austin! We were winning."

"So? Who cares?" Austin smirked at the confused and hopeless face and headed towards the bus.

The rest of team walked away and Sebastian could only stare at his 'friends'.

The guy from the high jump walked over. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian looked up at those familiar ice-blue eyes. "I'll be alright."

"If you say so." The boy gave him a friendly but sad smile and walked away, leaving Seb alone on the track.

* * *

"Here Seb." Quinn handed him a hot dog as the rest of team started unpacking the bus.

"No thanks."

"Come on Seb. You didn't eat anything, I haven't seen you eat at lunch lately, and you just ran."

Sebastian's stomach rumbled and he grudgingly took the offered food. "Thanks."

"Seb, don't push me out too. I know what it's like. Remember Beth?"

"Well this isn't something that's going to go away after nine months Quinn. My life's going to be like this forever."

He walked towards the locker room to pick up his ruined clothes from that day. Someone was already in there.

Austin grinned. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Sebastian couldn't stand it any longer. The jock had been teasing him and dropping hints way before Finn had read that stupid report.

"How did you know?"

Austin just put his feet up on the table and leaned back. "Easy. Coach needed some medical files on the whole team and I had to go to the office to get them. I was just checking to make sure that everything was there when someone's name caught my eye. According to the files the secretary gave me, we had a Hummel on our team. That was when I figured out you guys were brothers."

"Okay. And all the other stuff?"

"So it's true? I never would have guessed it of Sebastian Smythe. You see, being the congressman's son, I'm usually a really good judge of character because all these fake politicians are always around me. You had me completely fooled the entire time but then there was that one day when I saw you looking at Kurt and that Dalton kid. Let's just say you either looked like you wanted to kill one of them, or kiss them. Then it was easy to get Hudson to write that part in his essay. You might be good at acting Seb, but you aren't _that_ good. Now, you're off the team. You're social life, and real life is over. You're officially a Lima Loser. Bye."

Austin walked past him into the locker room. He pulled out a brand new lock and tugged it over locker 394. There was no way Sebastian Smythe was ever going to set foot in here again.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... that's Seb's life now... story's going to move along quickly so don't give up on it if it's getting too depressing!**

**Updates may be a little slower than every three days from now on so sorry!**

**- chocolate-notes :)**


	18. Switching Places

**So next chapter: here you go! (and also next few chapters may get a little angsty so...)**

Kurt turned onto his side and glanced at the alarm clock. Great, it was already 3 in the morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep. Blaine had been out since about ten and was smiling softly at whatever he was dreaming about. Hopefully it was about Kurt, or maybe redvines.

He carefully opened the door and slipped into the hallway. Dalton's wooden floors never creaked (which was probably why they were so expensive). Thanks to his blackmailing Nick and Jeff (they had been making out in the science lab), he had been taught every single Dalton trick in the book.

For instance, he knew that Mr. Malone had insomnia and often sat in some of the lounges and watched movies. Ms. Turner was a sleepwalker and often made herself pancakes, but only on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

He turned the doorknob 3 times to the left, one time to the right, jiggled it up and it magically unlocked. Kurt grinned at the sight in front of him. It was Dalton's kitchen that had multiple professional kitchens, 20 pantries, grills, freezers, etc.

A chocolate cheesecake was waiting for him in the refrigerator. He quickly heated it up and poured himself a tall glass of warm milk.

As he ate the delicious dessert, his thoughts started to drift to why he hadn't been able to sleep lately.

No, it wasn't Blaine (as much as it usually it is) or classes, or warblers, or Karofsky, it was Seb.

He had noticed the carefully guarded expressions during their video chats and the pile of stained clothes. Santana and Quinn had kept him updated on the multiple slushies and how the guys were starting to keep a pile of clothes in the Glee bathroom just for him. Dumping the empty platter in the sink and carefully erasing all evidence of him being there, he came up with his final decision.

Seb had done so much for him with warning him countless times with the slushies, helping him figure out some song ideas for Glee, listening to him go off on tangents about Blaine, etc. To anyone else, it might not seem like much, but Sebastian was his younger brother who had usually been the one to take care of him.

It wouldn't be fair if he got to go to an awesome school where he was accepted for who he was while his brother got bullied every day. He might not be able to help all the kids getting bullied in the world, but he could help one. And besides, what kind of brother would he be to ditch his brother in his old prison?

Now it was time to be the older/kinder/wonderful brother. He patted the kitchen counter goodbye.

* * *

Blaine looked at the boxes dotting his bedroom floor and smiled. "Um Kurt? Are you re-organizing your stuff again? You're not going to have enough time if you still want that movie marathon tonight."

Kurt grimaced. He had told all of the warblers to keep silent on his transfer and they had done their job a little _too_ well. "No actually, I'm leaving." He counted to three and waited for the questions, but none of them came. He turned around.

His best friend was just staring down at him without any emotion. His face had gone strangely blank, which was something he had never seen.

"Is it because of Seb?"

"Yeah."

"Are you leaving today?"

"Well starting to. I'm officially leaving tomorrow…"

"Okay. There's nothing that's going to stop you from going. Bye Kurt." Blaine grabbed something from his bed, turned on his heel, and quickly left the room.

Kurt froze for a second before running to the door to stop him and ask what was going on, but by then it was too late. Blaine had disappeared.

* * *

"Thanks you guys. I'll see you at regionals. Now let me go or I'm going to set fire to all those hideous snacks you guys eat."

"We love you too Kurt." Jeff muttered.

Kurt smiled to himself as he was crushed by the enormous group hug. They had actually liked him and were sad that he was going. It really was going to be different at McKinley.

He stepped back and smiled through a few tears. "Bye everyone." He walked down the 'shortcut' and found his way to his room. His smile faded as he saw the neatly made bed and basket of laundry on the other bed. Blaine hadn't been at the Warbler's meeting and had done laundry instead of saying goodbye to his friend and roommate?

Last night, Kurt had stayed up waiting for Blaine to come back from wherever he was before Wes assured him that Blaine was fine and just needed some time. How much time was he going to take? He was leaving in a few minutes.

Throwing his bag onto his bed, he stared at the basket. It was filled with running clothes. Someone had been doing a lot of exercising lately. Kurt snorted at Blaine's side of the room. "Fine then. If you don't want to talk or anything, then I won't either." He decided to do one more walk around the campus before leaving.

* * *

Blaine rounded the last bend in the trail before slowing down to a stop. He forced himself to walk into the bleachers instead of running anymore. "Get a hold of yourself Anderson. If you wanted Kurt to stay, you should have just told him so in the first place."

He plopped himself down on the cool metal. "Now you're really screwed. Why couldn't you tell Kurt you liked him? Instead you went and told everything to the wrong brother. And now there's no way you're going to get Kurt back. First Seb, then Jeremiah, then oh yeah Kurt I don't care that you're leaving. I'm just giving up. Goodbye. Why am I such an idiot when it comes to romance? Or maybe it's just life in general." His words started coming out in odd pitches instead of their usual velvet smooth.

"You never had a chance with either of them, especially Kurt. Seb needs Kurt now and you have got to stop being so damn selfish!"

He let one tear fall before turning on his ipod full blast to what happened to be teenage dream. He angrily pushed the next button until it got to something un-Kurt related. After ten songs, he got to some classical music and lay down. Blaine looked up at the clouds and started to empty all of his thoughts before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kurt stared at the perfectly imperfect boy from the gate. Now that he knew that Blaine liked him, what was he going to do? His feet had involuntarily started moving up the steps, but he somehow forced himself to stop. Kurt stared at the sleeping figure for a few moments before turning around and ran up the path to the parking lot.

He stopped midway and ran back. He carefully made his way up to Blaine's seat and pulled out a sticky note and wrote: Goodbye Blaine. I'll see you soon :) –Kurt.

The warbler moved his head in his sleep and Kurt froze. Then he placed the yellow sheet on top of Blaine's ipod. "Bye Blaine."

He quickly drove out of campus with his belongings jostling in the back. If he didn't leave now, he would never be able to. He stared at the campus gate getting smaller and smaller in his mirror and let a few tears drop before quickly brushing them aside. There was no use in wasting tears over something that was pretty much over.

* * *

"See you next week Seb!" He cringed as Fred dumped the ninth slushie of the day down his shirt. The week was over and he had averaged about seven shirts a day. He sighed. There weren't any shirts left to keep his dad from knowing something was going on. He shut his locker door and jumped when he saw the person behind it.

"Hello!"

"Kurt? What are you doing here? It's not time for you to be back yet."

His older brother gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm back. Now hurry up and hold these papers while I get a shirt out of my bag and go after the WesLees." He threw a folder at Sebastian and rummaged through his bag.

Seb looked at the thick folder and noticed a couple pages with his names on them. He flipped it open to see transfer documents. "Kurt?"

"Found it! What?"

"Why are you transferring back to McKinley? It's not because of me, is it?"

Kurt sighed and took the folder back. "I'll explain at home. Hurry up and put this on."

* * *

"Why are you two so stubborn? Why couldn't at least one of you be like your mom and talk about everything?"

Burt Hummel stared at his two sons in the silent home. Kurt had bribed Finn out and Carole had another shift. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Sorry dad. It's just. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Well you can't. No one can."

"But I didn't want you getting mad at Finn."

Burt turned to his son. "I'm mad at him, but I'm not going to punish him or anything. You said this Austin guy drugged him or something? How is that even possible?"

"I think he might have given him some kind of headache medicine…"

Kurt stepped in. "So, this is why, I think Seb should transfer."

"What? Where?"

"To Dalton."

Burt sucked in a breath. "Kurt. We don't have the money right now and there aren't any places."

"It's okay dad. I went and asked the headmaster if I could give someone else my place."

"Kurt, they're just going to do the same things to you."  
"It was just Karofsky. Everyone else kind of ignored me. They only did it to Seb because he used to be one of them."

"Kurt…"

"I'll be fine dad. You know I always will be."

Burt turned to his younger son, "What do you think Seb?"

Sebastian bit his lip and looked at Kurt. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Forcing his bitter and selfish tears away, he nodded. "Yeah."

Seb tackled his brother into a hug. "Thanks."

* * *

"I really am sorry dude."

"It's not your fault Finn. Just make sure Kurt's okay and stay away from Austin."

Finn nodded. "I'll do that. Have fun at Dalton."

Carole came an hugged him tight. "Have fun sweetheart. If you want to come home, just give any one of us a call and we'll be there in about two hours," she said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Bye Seb. I can't take you because of the shop, but call me when you get settled in."

"Ok, I'll see you later dad."

Kurt honked his horn. "Come on Seb, Dalton awaits."

He was quickly filled in on various Dalton teachers, tricks, and boys on the long drive.

"Hey, what's your name going to be?"

"Sebastian Smythe?"

"Okay."

Sebastian frowned. He felt guilty because he was doing the same thing as he had always done. But he really wanted to try being popular again, because that was what he wanted. He had lost it once and he would do almost anything to get it back again.

Kurt was having slightly similar thoughts. If Sebastian started being his old popular self with a Hummel in his name, then it would leave a bad mark on his reputation and legacy. He sighed as he pulled up to the front gate.

"Well, here we are. Do you need any help?"

"I got it Kurt. Thanks for everything."

Kurt bit his lip before the words were tumbling out. "Are you going to go after Blaine?"

Sebastian tensed and then straightened up as he held up his two suitcases (in contrast to Kurt's 15). His mouth twitched the tiniest bit. "What do you think?" he asked softly.

* * *

He stepped away with a grin now and waved goodbye. His feet directed him towards the front doors. Yeah, he did feel a bit guilty, but obviously Blaine and Kurt hadn't gotten together yet, judging from Kurt's face when he blurted out his question. He still had a chance, but he would only go for it on certain… conditions.

"Hey are you new?" Nick was walked up with a smile and didn't seem to recognize him with his contacts and his hair styled.

"Yeah. I'm looking for room 119?"

Immediately the boys face clouded before brightening up a little. "Oh you have Blaine as a roommate. I'll take you there. By the way, I'm Nick. What's yours?"

Sebastian turned back to see the Navigator driving away and faced the enormous doors in front of him. He smiled back. "Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

**A/N: So... klainers and seblainers are going to have to wait a little (not too long) for their pairings... I think this is the longest story ever: it's already been 18 chapters and no one's gotten together yet... Sorry!**

**Next chapter will be up pretty soon! Thanks for reading!**

**- chocolate-notes**


	19. Falling Slowly Hopefully?

**Hi guys! 60 reviews yay!**

**Ok here's the deal. I'm writing the chapter with the final pairing (which shall be a chapter in the near future) but the other pairing will still have some moments and I want to see if anyone will like the final pairing so last time: shall we have**

**Klaine and Sebastian with an OC/alone**

**Seblaine and Kurt with an OC/alone**

**No one gets together**

**We have the two constantly fighting until the end of time…**

**Okay that's it! Enjoy this one! (it's short, but leads to longer things)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and slight hunger game spoilers but that's it!**

* * *

Nick knocked on the door. "Blaine? You're new roommate is here."

Blaine stared at the empty (soon to be filled) bed and worked a smile onto his face. It wasn't because of this guy Kurt had to transfer and leave a sticky note on his ipod, which may or may not be stuck in his journal…

He opened the door and stared up. The new guy was tall even if he was a sophomore and used the perfect amount of gel to style his hair. The eyes were a soft shade of brown, really similar to Seb's, and wore a friendly enough smile on his face.

"Hi?"

"Oh hi. I'm Blaine and I guess I'll be your roommate."

"Awesome. I'm Sebastian Smythe."

His voice seemed familiar in Blaine's mind, but he couldn't really place where he had heard it before. "If you unpack quickly enough, you can come down to lunch and grab something."

Sebastian frowned at the sad tone he had never heard in the boy's voice. But he was supposed to be a random new transfer student who had never seen this guy before. "All right, thanks."

He quickly followed Blaine down to the cafeteria and stared at the vast sight before him. It was bigger than most college cafeterias, had multiple serving areas, every single dish, and just as many students to eat all of it.

Blaine pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. "Huh, I guess some people are sleeping in. There aren't that many kids here."

"What? This is like 400 kids."

Blaine smiled for what seemed to be the first time since Kurt had left. "That's what Kurt said. It's more like 500 right now."

Sebastian quickly played dumb. "Who's Kurt?"

The warbler's expression quickly darkened. "Oh, just a friend that left the other day. Who couldn't have been bothered to say goodbye…" he muttered. "Come on, they're going to run out of pizza."

Blaine quickly ushered Sebastian to a seat at the Warbler table and introduced him.

Wes frowned at him, and he actually did have a gavel with him at all times. "You know, you look really familiar."

"Excuse me?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, he looks a lot like Kurt. Same hair do, and I think his eyes just changed colors."

"My eyes?"

Nick agreed. "Yeah, they were brown but now they look a little hazel and green. Whoa, you could totally be Finnick. With your hair, your tallness, your eyes, he's Finnick Odair guys!"

"Shut up Nick. But you're right. He does look a lot like Kurt, what do you think Blaine?" David nudged his friend.

The soloist just got up and left, his uneaten pizza staring up at all of them.

"Is he okay?"

"It's nothing Sebastian. Our little Katniss has always been like that, or before Kurt came, but now he's even worse."

"Katniss?"

"Oh, we do hunger game role play in the warblers. Blaine is Katniss, Kurt used to be Peeta since he was always baking and they were 'star-crossed lovers'." Wes sighed as he absentmindedly stroked his gavel.

"Wes is President Snow because he's like the dictator, Thad is Haymitch because he pretends not to care, even though he does, and David is Cinna."

"Hey, only President Snow during meetings, thank you very much."

"Nick is Gale because he's all smart and stuff."

"But I am not after Blaine thank you very much! I'm with Jeff!"

"You better not go with Blaine." Jeff leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"As I was saying," David glared at the two, "Jeff is Marvel, since he always gets shot down by Blaine in solos. And now you're Finnick! We've got through most of the characters"

Sebastian grinned but frowned internally. If he was Finnick, then he and 'Katniss' were never going to be with each other. Hypothetically, Blaine was going to be with Kurt and Sebastian was supposed to get together with some dark-haired mad girl named Annie. Things weren't exactly starting out as he had planned.

* * *

Sebastian started rearranging everything in the room and remembered something Kurt had mentioned in the car when he thought Sebastian had been asleep.

"I hope you don't do anything too drastic. Blaine doesn't need any of that, especially because of all that happened over at Westerville High. And I don't want that to ever happen again."

Either Blaine had gotten seriously bullied or he had been in a really bad relationship. Considering that the warbler had sang a really… interesting song for Valentine's day, Seb was guessing that it was bullying.

Wes knocked on the door. "Are you settled yet?"

"Mostly."

A silence lingered around for a few moments before Wes turned to him.

"So, Sebastian. Can you sing?"

"A little. Why?"

"Well, we think you should audition for the warblers in order to make the Finnick thing official."

Sebastian looked up at Wes. "Thanks. When can I audition?"

"We have a Warbler meeting in fifteen minutes, can you come?"

"Um. Sure."

Since the warblers were an a capella group, there was no need to find any music. He scrolled through various songs on his iphone and found something that may work.

* * *

"And now, we have Sebastian Smythe auditioning to join us."

Sebastian smiled a bit at the polite applause. Niff was eagerly watching, as was the council and everyone else. Blaine… he was clapping, but his eyes were a bit unfocused like he was lost in thought in a land far away.

He walked over to the piano and started playing a familiar melody.

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

A few warblers nodded along and Wes was furiously taking notes. Nick was staring at the tall sophomore and wondered why he had picked this song.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

Blaine glanced up and stared at the boy softly playing the piano and wondered if the song was meant for him.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

His eyes met Blaine's as he finished and he was rewarded with a faint smile. Everyone applauded again and several people smiled their approval.

"Hey Sebastian, really random question and it has nothing to do with you getting in but you remind us a lot of our old countertenor, are you gay?"

He laughed. "No Jeff, I'm not. I'm bi though if that counts."

Blaine flinched violently in the corner, which may have to do with the incident at a warbler party a week after the New Direction party where Blaine may or may not have drunkenly made out with a girl. Kurt had gotten insanely pissed off about that.

"Because you really look like Kurt and your voice is just as good as his, even if it's not in the same key."

"Who's Kurt?"

"Kurt Hummel, he was possibly one of the greatest countertenors in the history of Dalton and one of our great friends. He transferred to McKinley just before you came actually. I was about to give him your solo Blaine," joked Wes.

Blaine just stuck his tongue out half-heartedly.

Swallowing an insult he had prepared for Kurt just in case the guys didn't like him, he just smiled. Clearly everyone had liked him. The way they talked about him was with fondness and an almost reverence-like quality.

"So did I get in?"

David chuckled. "All in favor?"

Every hand went up.

"Congratulations Sebastian. You're in."

* * *

"So do you guys have a lacrosse team?"

"Yeah, but tryouts already happened. Can you play soccer?" Blaine glanced at the tall and newest warbler.

"A little. I usually do track, but you guys don't have that do you?"

"Nope. Just cross-country, which started in the fall. Sorry Sebastian. I guess you're stuck with soccer if you want to play a sport."

"Eh, I'll try it."

* * *

Sebastian grinned as the ball shot right past David in the goal. "What do you think?" he asked Blaine.

A couple of the guys' mouths were open. "Um you got a goal past David."

"So?"

"That's not possible. He saved every single ball last year and is in the Dalton Athletic Hall of Fame."

"Oh really?"

David grimaced. "I could have gotten that if I wanted to."

Blaine smirked. "David, that was the second goal he got past you. I think you have a good chance of getting in Sebastian."

He grinned. McKinley didn't have a soccer team because there wasn't enough funding for the field. Lima and their American football fanatics. He had joined a separate league until the beginning of this year and he had been pretty decent. At least he could add this and being in the warblers onto his list of popularity.

* * *

Kurt frowned and quickly opened an umbrella to prevent his new marc Jacobs collection from getting soaked. "Thanks guys. It's good to be back."

"Those prep school boys not good enough for you Kurt?" Austin smirked. "Is that where our little Seb went?"

"Austin Williams! You better watch it or else I'm going to kick your ass over the field goal."

The jock just smiled. "You're welcome to try." He frowned as Kurt's grape-flavored slush umbrella landed on his face. "Watch it Hummel or you're going to wish that you never traded places with that brother of yours."

"Trouble boys?"

Emma timidly walked into the scene before glaring at Austin.

"Nope. Just getting an umbrella from Kurt here just in case it rains later. See you later Kurt."

Ms. Pillsbury just looked at Kurt. "Are you okay? I think I have the perfect pamphlet for you."

"No thanks Ms. Pillsbury. I'll be fine."

Kurt sighed as a new facebook post made itself known. He scrolled down to see that Jeff had posted a new picture. Kurt was about to put his phone back when he noticed something about the picture.

It was a picture of a tall guy managing to shoot a goal past David! Kurt snorted and wondered who the amazing person was. That was when he noticed the black sneakers Kurt had gotten Seb in the fall. Seb was already hanging out with the warblers? Then he saw Blaine smiling and cheering a few feet away.

He stared at the caption underneath.

Jeff: Our newest warbler and soccer prodigy! Come see our first game against Westerville next Saturday!

Kurt quickly ducked into the choir room to avoid a couple of jocks with slushies and smirked at the image, but then sighed when he looked at the laughing Blaine again. Oh he was definitely going to be there.

* * *

**A/N: kind of short but whatever. Song is Falling slowly from Once and it's amazing and the tune is really pretty!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- chocolate-notes :)**


	20. Soccer and Velcro

**Tumblr just destroyed my life… aug 12/13 like that midnightish portion was horrible! Okay anyways, here's the story.**

* * *

Sebastian frowned as he ran up the field to receive a pass from Wes. The other team was okay, except for one player. Sebastian hadn't gotten that close to him, but the boy seemed to know every single one of his moves. He hadn't been tricked and had intercepted the ball way too many times.

He dribbled down the field and kicked the ball into the goal only to have the dark haired boy head it to another teammate. Sighing, he hurried towards the benches as the ref blew the whistle for half-time.

"So, you moved to Dalton?"

Sebastian turned around to see the player from earlier. "Um yeah. Do I know you?"

The boy grinned and flipped his dark hair to the side to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes. "Maybe."

"Oh, you were at the track meet."

"Yep. It's good to see you someplace safer. See you in ten minutes or so." The boy jogged off to the opposite side of the field.

Sebastian grimaced at the thought of another 40 minutes out there. He didn't even know how he had made the team, much less be on the offense of the first game.

Jeff patted his shoulder. "Good job. I thought that last one was going to go in."

"Yeah… Where's Blaine? He left his water bottle out on the field."

"I think he ran to go get something…"

* * *

Blaine had gone to go get an extra water bottle because his was running out. He was standing at the end of a ridiculously long line when a hand reached out holding a huge Dasani.

"Here you go." Kurt smiled shyly and handed it to him.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine stared at his old friend, very confused.

"I heard about the game and I was bored. After Dalton, McKinley's insanely easy." He grinned and undid the cap for him. "And I wanted to apologize for not saying goodbye properly. It's just that I hadn't seen you sleep the night before and you looked so tired."

"Kurt, I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't even say goodbye." Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "I should have made your last day at Dalton happy. It's just that I didn't want you to leave, but you had to and…"

"You could have just told me not to go. I would have still left, but it would have probably made both of us feel better about it."

Blaine made these ridiculous puppy dog eyes and looked up. "I'm really sorry Kurt. Please forgive me for being an idiot?"

Kurt just grinned. "It's fine Blaine. I get it. And I would hug you or something right now, but you're drenched in sweat and this is a new outfit."

His friend just laughed. "So have you seen the whole game so far?"

"Yeah. That really tall guy on your team is insanely good. I don't remember him though."

"He's my new roommate. Sebastian Smythe. I'll introduce you two after the game."

"Sebastian Smythe." Kurt frowned a little. Then did Blaine seriously not recognize Seb?

"Blaine! Coach is looking for you!" Nick called from the staircase. "Oh hi Kurt!"

"Hey Nick! You better go Blaine. I'll see you afterwards."

"Bye Kurt. And thanks for the water."

Kurt watched the two boys run towards their side of the field and frowned as he spotted his own brother grinning and talking to Wes.

* * *

Sebastian finally broke through the defense and barely managed to score a goal. The ball pinged off the side and fell in. He grinned and spotted the boy from Westerville shrugging. It turned out to be the only goal of the game as David made some spectacular saves for Dalton.

Later as they were shaking hands, Sebastian got the feeling that Westerville was the team to hold some grudges against people who score goals against them. But his blue-eyed friend seemed fine with it.

"Thank you. Maybe the bus will actually be quiet this time around."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but just shook his hand. Blaine smiled and opened his mouth to talk to the boy as well, but he just hurriedly shook his hand and left.

"Was he somebody you knew?"

Blaine frowned at the fleeing boy. "Maybe."

* * *

"Master Anderson, that was some impressive footwork out there."

Blaine turned around to see a familiar pair of blue eyes under the mess of dark hair.

"Everett! Couldn't leave without properly saying hi to your favorite cousin could you?"

Everett Peterson's smile dimmed a little. "You know how it is. All the other guys on my team don't even talk to me and if they saw me talking to a guy that looks like you…"

Managing a feeble smile, Blaine hugged his younger cousin. "That means I'm pretty handsome huh? Is your dad still not letting you come?"

"No… I think he's going to ship me off somewhere until I meet some girl or something."

"The only reason I'm here was because dad finally saw everything after the accident. Maybe your dad might magically be the same?"

"Yeah Blaine. I should just wait for the bullies at my school to come and hit me until I'm in a coma at the hospital for five months, making me get held back a year due to internal bleeding and head trauma before my dad randomly starts being nice and sending me to boarding school."

Blaine grinned weakly. "You remember what my dad told you, right?"

"I know what he said. And you're really lucky to have a dad like him. Not every guy is willing to pay for their nephew's boarding school. But he's already done too much for me."

"Do you want to spend the night? My roommate won't mind, hopefully."

"No thanks Blaine. I'll see you later."

The warbler frowned as his younger cousin walked away with hunched shoulders. Kurt came over and handed him a pretzel. Things were already fixed between the two.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just my cousin."

"You have a cousin that goes to Westerville?"

"Yeah. My uncle isn't as accepting as mine yet. Probably because he's older and in charge of the family law firm…"

Kurt steered him to his navigator. "I think this deserves an ice cream cone."

"What about Sebastian? I think he's the real star."

Kurt froze. Did Blaine really not know that Sebastian was actually Seb? "He'll be fine. I saw him talking to Niff about pizza in the lounge or something. You're the one that needs some cheering up."

"Thanks Kurt."

* * *

Sebastian looked up to see Blaine and Kurt enter the common room. He hopped up and reached out his hand. "Hello. I don't believe we've met before. My name is Sebastian… Smythe."

Kurt gave a small smile. "Kurt Hummel. Are you guys going to play the game?"

"What game?"

Wes stood up and took out a worn book. "This game, which has no name, is something that is played at Dalton. Actually it's just our dorm so don't say anything about it. After we have a win or we're bored, it is played and the reason why all the teachers are led out and the doors mysteriously lock for two hours or so."

"So what is it?"

Jeff was pulling out a bag and sticking Velcro on everyone. "Basically, it's like tag except everyone is it and not it at the same time. You're split up into two teams. Each person has a Velcro thingy with their name stuck to their back and they have to protect it. If you're name gets ripped off, you have to go wait in the commons area until the game is over."

Nick handed one to Sebastian with his name neatly written. "Strategies are teaming up on one person, hiding in closets, basically anything so that your team has the last person alive."

"Blaine's team will be wearing white shirts while Wes's team will be wearing black shirts. Various hallways and rooms will have lights on and off so there are disadvantages and advantages."

Sebastian picked a name out of a hat and was put on Wes's team. He quickly pulled on a black shirt and hurried back.

He looked around to figure out who was on his team. Wes, Nick, Thad, David, Trent, Robert, Peter, and William.

Blaine had himself, Jeff, Kurt (because apparently he was technically still a part of this dorm, Mark, Nathan, Matthew, Lee, Samuel, and Brian.

Michael was going to stay behind and be the official score keeper. Whenever someone got caught, a text would be sent to him and he would make sure that they stayed in the common room with him.

Blaine stood up on the couch, which seemed like a usual occurrence. "Okay, Wes's team is going to head out first and then after five minutes, we'll be out. No ambushing in front of the doors like last time Nick!"

The warbler laughed. "You have to admit, it was kind of epic though."

"Yes and very painful." Blaine deadpanned.

* * *

Sebastian quickly realized he was being followed. He grinned as he spotted a flash of platinum blond behind him. There was one particular corridor he had noticed on his first day that went around like a rectangular circle. He quickly looped it and hid by the statue just outside of it.

Jeff cocked his head and started around the circle again. Sebastian snuck up and could clearly see the black letters of his name on the white t-shirt. He grabbed a tiny corner of the Velcro. "Hello Jeff."

The poor blond just decided to keep running, which wasn't that great of an idea. The name tag slipped off with a satisfying riiiiip.

"Am I seriously out?"

"Yep. Just be glad it wasn't anyone else."

"I kind of wanted Nick to do it…"

Sebastian frowned. "Um why?"

"Because then no one knows we're out and we can take our time to get to the …. Common…room."

Throwing him a smirk, Seb quickly texted Michael. "Well, you're going to have to get there now."

"See you Sebastian. Oh and some advice. Blaine likes hiding in the window seats instead of running around trying to catch everyone."

"Um. Thanks Jeff."

* * *

The chorus of teenage dream was echoing throughout the deserted hallway. Kurt allowed himself a smile when he saw the boy lounging by the window like he always did.

"Hey."

Blaine jerked up. "You scared me."

"Well good, because I actually switched to the other team and I'm here to take that nametag of yours."

"I think the line was something about Marley's ghost and to stop studying."

"Eh, I tweaked it. Otherwise, there would be a little too much déjà vu there."

"Touché."

Kurt went to go sit on a bench and Blaine just smiled and sat next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder like he had always done.

"Do you want to watch the notebook with me later? We never got to watch it last week."

"Maybe." Kurt glanced down and quietly stared at the sleepy face to his right. The scent of Blaine's shampoo was slightly intoxicating and distracting him. He opened his mouth just to put himself out there. "Blaine, do you remember that time when you were on the bleachers?"

He got a hmm in response.

"Well I…" He started to turn to the left as he heard a footstep behind them.

* * *

Sebastian was grinning as he climbed the last staircase. He had heard two voices up here and it would be nice if he could catch both. That was when he noticed that the two boys were a little too close for comfort and they weren't Niff.

Blaine had been leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder, who was murmuring words that only the two could hear There was something strangely domestic about the scene that had Sebastian moving towards them in an instant.

And no, he wasn't getting in between them. He was just winning the game, which just happened to involve breaking the moment. He sneaked up and tried to rip both of their name tags off.

The trick worked for only one of them. Kurt's nametag quickly found it's way into Seb's hands. But Blaine, he did this twist maneuver thing, causing Sebastian to lose his grip, and the warbler got away.

"Try and catch me Sebastian!" Laughing, Blaine sprinted away.

Sebastian shrugged and grinned, quickly sending a text to Michael saying that Kurt was out, all while holding the half ripped nametag in his hand.

"Are you really going to do this Seb?"

"Um yeah? I have to tell them I got you out, right?"

Kurt continued in his sad tone and those perfectly sad eyes. But he knew his brother well enough to know that there was some planning going on behind those innocent blue eyes. "No, I mean with Blaine."

"Kurt, I haven't done anything yet! Blaine isn't yours like a toy Kurt. He's a human being who doesn't have or need an owner."

Kurt blinked, he had never seen Seb like this before. "But. But you're trying to do that too. You told me when I dropped you off…"

"No, I was being a good friend to Blaine and a good brother to you. I was going to be peaceful, not do anything, and keep everything to myself. What kind of brother would I be if I went and took my brother's potential boyfriend after he dropped out of private school for me? But if that's the way you really feel, then maybe I should go after Blaine."

Kurt looked up at the sound of separating Velcro. His name had found its way safely into Seb's hands as his younger brother slowly walked away.

Maybe he had been a little _too_ fast with the accusations…

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... This was kind of a pointless chapter but now we see that there is officially going to be a Hummel War over poor Blaine... And thank you for the reviews/votes on who should end up with Blaine or whatnot... Let's just say that someone will be happy and i hope the other shippers don't abandon me too quickly... (again, I'm pretty proud of my ending and epilogue so...)**

**Next up: Regionals (even though it's really short and I apologize in advance and yeah but i guess it builds the plot?)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- chocolate-notes :)**


	21. Hey I Just See the Light

**Hi everyone! So next chapter will probably be up around this time next week because I have once again fallen behind because I update a lot quicker than I actually have time to write... So... on with the chapter. BTW so the Hummels (Kurt/Seb) sing _this part_ and Blaine sings this part.**

**Oh and pretend since this is so AU anyways that Call me Maybe and Tangled came out in like 2009 or whenever this is taking place...**

* * *

"I'll go get some snacks really quickly."

"Okay. But hurry back." Kurt took his eyes off the screen to see Blaine give him a quick smile and run out of the room.

Tangled was playing on the tv and they had already eaten through a bowl of popcorn, five packs of redvines, and a couple sodas. He stared at the other bed and wished that it was his room. Instead, he was flopped on Blaine's bed in Seb's dorm room.

Rapunzel and Flynn (or Eugene) were in the rowboat and he knew what was coming up. He had never managed to sing this song to Blaine, as much as he had wanted to ever since their duet with baby it's cold outside.

Their story was already over and it had sounded like Seb was having a wonderful time in the warblers. He was already named Finnick for goodness sake.

Kurt frowned and started effortlessly singing the duet by himself.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

Except Blaine had been the blind one, or maybe he was…

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Alone, and probably without a boyfriend for the rest of his life.

* * *

Blaine walked in with another package of redvines and a freshly popped bowl of popcorn. His jaw dropped. He had always wanted to hear Kurt sing this song but they had always been religiously quiet during this part.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Kurt sighed and leaned back on a pile of pillows that smelled a little like hair gel, but mostly of Blaine's shampoo.

Blaine smiled and joined in.

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now he's here shining in the starlight

Now he's here suddenly I know

If he's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

Kurt raised and eyebrow and hoped he wasn't giving himself away when Blaine had changed the pronouns.

_And at last I see the light_

Blaine held out the bag of popcorn.

And it's like the fog has lifted

_And at last I see the light_

Kurt took it with a smile.

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

Kurt took a deep breath and opened his mouth to once again talk about the bleachers when Blaine's phone chimed with a text.

Emergency warblers meeting for regionals! -Finnick

"Sorry Kurt. There's a warblers meeting."

Kurt tried not to let his face fall too much. "It's fine, I understand. Regionals is next week. I might as well go and try to write a song to help us win." He froze. "I mean…"

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." Blaine grinned. "See you later Kurt!"

The ex-warbler frowned. He knew Blaine wasn't going to tell anyone. But then Finnick… Was Dalton not teaching these boys anything? How could none of them recognize Seb? And why did they need a code anyways?

"Now I'm doubting myself." He reached over and checked under the other mattress. There were the harry potter audiobooks that Sebastian always listened to. There was a package of redvines wedged between his favorite pair of jeans like always. And the calendar was color coordinated according to subjects and events. Yep, it was Seb alright.

Kurt sighed, grabbed a redvine, and hurried to his car before a Dalton teacher or student found him in the room.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sebastian looked up to see Blaine grinning at him.

"I hope so. I don't want to let you guys down."

"It'll be fine." Blaine squeezed his shoulder with a grin and hurried off to take his place.

The stage curtains opened to reveal the carefully positioned warblers starting the opening to a relatively new song.

Sebastian stepped out with a shy grin.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Blaine stepped out with an extremely lovesick expression on his face.

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

But here's my number, so call me maybe

It's hard to look right, at you baby

But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

But here's my number, so call me maybe

And all the other boys, try to chase me

But here's my number, so call me maybe

His part included having three warblers, led by Jeff, running after him to the side of the stage.

Sebastian looked at the three with a crestfallen expression.

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_Have first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

Blaine came back out and stood up next to Sebastian with a few gestures here and there where they were appropriate.

Your stare was holding

Ripped jeans, skin was showing

Hot night, wind was blowing

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

But here's my number, so call me maybe

It's hard to look right, at you baby

But here's my number, so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

But here's my number, so call me maybe

And all the other boys, try to chase

But here's my number, so call me maybe

Sebastian trailed after him like a lost puppy.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_ (and this is crazy)

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_ (call me maybe)

_And all the other boys, try to chase me,_

_But here's my number (_my number_), so call me maybe_ (maybe)

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_

Okay, the judges didn't look all that happy, but they gave it their best. Sebastian grinned and quickly got ready for their next number, which featured Blaine of course. But it his number had been fun. Anything to get Blaine to look at him like that again...

* * *

Kurt was boiling over during the performance. In fact, most of New Directions had figured out that the love pentagon they had going turned into something more of an octagon when they saw the warbler's performance.

But Kurt was mad about a few things.

1) Blaine was singing a duet with Seb in front of the entire population of Ohio (or the part that cared about show choir)

2) The council had given Sebastian a solo on his first competition, which they hadn't given to Kurt. And Seb's voice wasn't even that great. It was just the average generic boy's voice.

3) They still didn't know that Sebastian Smythe was Sebastian Hummel and his brother

4) They had given him a nickname (Finnick)

5) He was already a star athlete and Dalton hadn't listened to Kurt at all when he wanted to start a cheerleading squad at Dalton

6) SEBASTIAN WAS SINGING A DECENTLY WEIRD LOVE SONG WITH BLAINE ON STAGE (after the council had prevented duets from the Kurt and Blaine due to some random warbler law enacted in 1982)

Santana leaned over and whispered to him, "You okay Hummel?"

He frowned. "No Santana, I'm just having the time of my life seeing my brother sing with Blaine. Nothing's wrong." Sighing, he faced her. "Seb's getting good at everything… Maybe I'm a little jealous, but it's true. Dad always seemed to like Seb more because he didn't throw tea parties and dressed up as Ariel for Halloween. He liked the sports fan he would take out to games and the son who stayed up late to watch games with him. The only thing I had was music and real friends, but that's gone now too."

Santana patted his shoulder and thankfully didn't say something. The lights started to flicker, meaning they were supposed to go on soon. Who had come up with that anyways?

The only thing left for him to take was Blaine, but that wasn't going to happen.

He stared at a picture on the table of the two boys singing their hearts out together.

Right?

* * *

New Directions obviously won with their original songs and Sebastian finally understood that the universe was trying to break up Finn and Rachel and putting them back together because a the most 'heart-wrenching ballad' (according to the judges) was written from all the messed up pentagons/octagons going around McKinley (or more specifically, the glee club.)

He had seen the guilty look on Quinn's face though and wished he could do something about it. But he couldn't do anything because Sebastian Smythe had never met this group of people.

At least one good thing came out of this; Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

* * *

Kurt grabbed a water bottle right after the results were announced. He sighed as he noticed a certain short warbler coming his way.

"Hey Kurt! Good job and congrats!" Blaine was smiling and almost bouncing. He always had an endless amount of energy after performing.

"Yeah. You too. So how come Sebastian was singing?"

"The council felt bad because we never got to sing together so they held auditions again and he did really well so…"

Kurt hesitated for a second. "Blaine. I think. I think you should avoid him for a while."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just don't get too close with him."

Grinning and with about as much sarcasm he could muster to hide the fact that his heart was about to explode from hope he asked, "Why? Is our Kurt a little jealous?"

For being the most sarcastic human on earth, Kurt didn't catch any of that. "What? No! I'm just saying that you should stay away from him. He seems like trouble."

"Kurt, I was kid—"

"Oh he's coming. I got to go Blaine, see you later!" He ran to the nearest exit and tried desperately not to give off the feeling of I'm-running-away-from-my-future-husband-and-my-brother-who-is-also-after-him-and-of-course-I'm-not-heartbroken-or-in-need-of-a-cheesecake-and-btw-i-just-won-a-trophy-by-swaying-in-the-background to other people.

"Kurt! Wait!" Then he noticed a tall shadow overlap his in the hallway.

He looked up to see a beaming Sebastian.

"Hey Blaine! To celebrate, do you want to go to this restaurant this weekend?"

"You do realize we lost, right?"

"So, we still got second place. And I got a solo! That seems better than a lousy trophy. What do you say?"

Blaine looked at the boy in front of him with a hopeful look and the boy walking away from him. "I'll. I'll think about it."

He tried to look away from the crestfallen face, which quickly morphed into a mask. "All right."

Blaine felt even worse after that but he had to find Kurt to ask why he had told him to stay away from Sebastian. Did Kurt like the newest addition to the warblers?

He ran out the doors to see a cheering New Directions board their bus and drive off.

* * *

**So... Next chapter will be something like the FINAL PAIRING (yay 22nd chapter whoop whoop!) btw i do ask that maybe even if you don't read the whole thing, check out the ending/epilogue because i'm kind of proud of it (even though it is yet to be written)! Actually, I won't say what the final pairing is... let's just say that the final pairing is IN there... I'll keep you guessing til the end! hehe (I'm really sorry I just ate a bunch of chocolate and I'm really hyper)**

**And also, we have like 5ish maybe chapters before the ending but after the final pairing...**

**So... Also, if you read that chapter you must read ALL OF IT! or try to? If you don't like it, just skip to the ending or something... Actually, it's not that long so... yeah...**

**Ahhhh tangents (by me and not a character, weird huh?) ;) Until next time!**

**- (a very hyper) chocolate-notes :)**


	22. Guess Who

**I know I said this would be up next week... But I lied and I apologize! This chapter was horribly written and I apologize, but it's not that long so you can just breeze through it and try to forgive me… Ok yeah enjoy :)**

**BTW: I OWN NOTHING except my math homework...**

* * *

I'll go to dinner with you. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you there. -blaine

Sebastian jumped off of his bed and stared at the text message. This wasn't a dream right? He quickly closed his textbook and ran over to Jeff and Nick's room.

"Hey guys?"

A tired Jeff opened the door. "What?"

"Um are you okay?"

He yawned. "Well I pulled an all-nighter to finish my English paper, which turned out to be due next week. And then I managed to finish all my homework somehow during lunch and now I'm going to bed and 7. Do you need something?"

"Oh I was just going to ask for a ride."

Nick popped out from behind his boyfriend. "I'll take you. I think Jeff's going to crash his car if he drives now. Where?"

"That new Italian restaurant. I have to meet Blaine there in ten minutes."

Jeff had been nodding off and became extremely wide awake at this piece of information. "What?"

"Yeah. It's just a celebration dinner though. I think…"

The two boys exchanged glances. They seemed to be communicating through their eyes and then Jeff finally nodded. Nick put on a smile, which Seb noticed was one of those masks. "Sure. I'll take you! See you later Jeff, go to sleep."

Jeff nodded but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

"Are you okay Nick?" Sebastian had felt the dark-haired boys gaze on him throughout the short drive.

"Um yeah. Just a little worried about Jeff. He doesn't do well under stress. Here we are. Have…fun." He gave a small smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. He rolled up the window of his Audi Sedan.

"Thanks for the ride Nick!" Sebastian hurried inside.

* * *

Blaine grinned but was a little cautious inside. Hanging out with Sebastian was fun. But it wasn't like it had been with Kurt where he had felt free to discuss everything. Why had Kurt told him not to be around Sebastian? After mulling it over for a week, he thought that the only way to figure it out was to get close with Sebastian and find out what Kurt had been talking about.

"Do you want dessert?"

"Sure."

The two strolled over to the dessert bar where five desserts were on display for their choosing. There was a triple layered chocolate cake, ice cream, crème brule, cheesecake, and fancy donuts covered in powdered sugar.

"A chocolate cake and a cheese—what do you want?" Blaine smiled to make up for the near miss. Kurt had always gotten the cheesecake and grande non-fat mochas that he was going to have to be careful from now on.

But Sebastian hadn't noticed the stumble. "The powdered donuts please."

"Powdered sugar?"

Sebastian sniffed. "It's delicious and if you don't like it I'm going to lock you out of our room tonight."

"Um how?"

"You left your key in the room and I have mine?"

"Oh."

Sebastian quickly paid the bill, it actually wasn't too much, and they piled into Blaine's car.

He needed some time to think, so he started blasting Katy Perry from his ipod. Sebastian wasn't Kurt. He was probably never going to have another chance with Kurt. He pushed all ideas of cheesecake and coffee from his mind.

* * *

Seb turned over. "I had fun tonight."

He heard a yawn in response. "Yep. Me too."

Waiting a little and mustering some courage, he faced Blaine's bed. "Want to do it again?"

He just got a mmm in response. Blaine had already fallen asleep. He chuckled and closed his eyes as well.

But Blaine wasn't asleep. He was thinking.

* * *

Jeff silently sighed and restrained himself from punching Sebastian in the face. He and Blaine were sitting on what had officially been named the Klaine couch because Kurt and Blaine had always claimed the loveseat. They were reading the Hunger Games and arguing over who was better, Peeta or Gale.

So far, Blaine was winning with his Peeta argument.

He took a picture of the sight and posted it on facebook.

Aren't these two just _adorable_… Can we ban the couch?

Jeff sighed and went back into the hall. His post had been as sarcastic as one could make it in online form. If it wasn't clear, well a bunch of warblers (mainly the council and Nick) were going to get on his case.

* * *

Kurt froze in the middle of glee practice when he saw the post from Jeff. At first he saw the text and thought it was weird, but then he noticed the picture. It was Seb and Blaine reading the hunger games on his couch. He had always sat there during every single warbler meeting and Blaine had been with him too.

"Kurt? You okay?"

He wanted to scream at Rachel MY BROTHER AND MY CRUSH ARE GOING OUT, OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! But he didn't. "Yeah fine. Go on with your song."

Santana sat down next to him and saw the picture. She took out her own phone and showed him something.

It was almost an exact replica of the picture on his phone except for the fact that he was in it instead of Seb and there was a Harry Potter book in between the two.

He groaned and threw his phone into his bag.

* * *

Over the next four days, well… things got worse. Kurt was glued to his phone so that he could see what was going on at Dalton Academy. Jeff was apparently an avid seblaine worshipper. He posted pictures everywhere. At Harry Potter marathons with the two sharing popcorn, falling asleep on each other, singing duets during warbler rehearsals, and at the dinner table…

Santana stared at the picture. "What is that?"

"It's two guys sleeping… fully clothed? Why?"

"Um… Hummel, you do realize what this means, don't you?"

"I'm not even going to think about it Santana."

* * *

Jeff sighed. He had just walked in another one of those moments where Sebastian and Blaine were a little too close to each other. He automatically took out his phone and took a picture and sent it to Nick.

Please tell me this is going to end soon? –Jeff

He walked backwards and then came back with a fixed smile on his face. "Hey guys, have you finished the science homework yet?"

Blaine stopped mid-sentence of reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince to Sebastian. "Nope, have you?"

But Jeff didn't have science this year. He stared at the other boy on the floor. Sebastian had jumped up and was grinning sheepishly at the blond warbler. So this was like a one-way love?

His phone rang with a text.

Hopefully soon? Tell those two that there's another movie marathon tonight. I think it's Prince Caspian… Hang in there buddy!- Nick

* * *

Okay, Blaine admitted it. He may or may not be falling for Sebastian. Those eyes were just as mesmerizing as Kurt's, his voice was just as amazing as Kurt's, and he cared about his hair just as much as Kurt's.

He slowly moved his eyes across the dark room to subtly stare at the 'new kid'. He cringed. That was what he had called Kurt. Shaking his head, he firmly reminded himself that Kurt was out of the picture right now. He might as well try Sebastian…

Want to go watch Harry Potter in our room? –Blaine x

Sure- Sebastian

* * *

Kurt stayed home from school that Friday. He had been getting a few headaches and had woken up with a massive migraine that morning.

"Stay home sweetie. I'll get Finn to get your homework for you." Carole smoothed his limp hair and helped him back to bed.

"Thanks Carole."

She smiled. "Call me if you need anything."

* * *

Nick nudged Jeff and pointed at strange sight with his shoe.

It was a hand…holding another hand…

"Oh crap." Jeff muttered.

The only known couple (because everyone suspected David and Wes had a strange bromance…) was Nick and Jeff. But there was Blaine and Sebastian holding hands underneath one of the coffee tables.

Jeff scoffed. "You know, my facebook page has way too many pictures of those two and it's really weird trying to keep Blaine and Sebastian away from facebook because of all those pictures of them… I'll take a picture of you now."

Nick grinned. "Fine then. You don know that you could just delete the pictures right?"

"Yeah but I'm trying to get the council to do something about banning relationships other than ours in the chorus room…"

* * *

Kurt woke up with a much clearer head at around noon. He smiled and checked his phone to see three new facebook posts. His smile faded a bit, but he scrolled to the bottom.

Jeff: Look at my boyfriend! Isn't he adorable?

Kurt smiled at the sight of Nick drinking his coffee. And yes, he was adorable. There was only one problem. There were two people in the background that Kurt didn't like together.

Blaine and Seb were laughing about something while drinking their coffee. Then Kurt dropped his phone. Those two were holding hands!? WHAT?

His headache was coming back… he scrolled up to quickly scan the rest of the posts before going back to sleep.

Sebastian Smythe: Going down to the choir room to rehearse with my favorite warber!

Blaine Anderson: Be there in a second, I'm being held prisoner in the math room! Send help!

Kurt felt something prick at the corner of his eyes and quickly typed out a text to Santana.

Santana, can you come over after school? Blaine's going out with Sebastian and UGH I'm sick too… Help me! –Kurt

He threw his phone across the room and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

1:10 Sebastian Smythe: Going down to the choir room to rehearse with my favorite warbler (sorry Jeff)!

Blaine sat by the teacher's desk and waited patiently for a freshman to finish talking with the teacher. His phone dinged and he grinned as his fingers typed out:

Blaine Anderson: Be there in a sec, I'm being held prisoner in the math room!

They were going to do a duet for another nursing home visit. He really didn't see the point in practicing. He gave up waiting and hurried down to the chorus room. Then he remembered that there had been a text message as well.

Santana, can you come over after school? Blaine's going out with Sebastian and UGH I can't deal with Blaine going out with him! I thought Blaine liked me! I'm sick too… Help me! –Kurt

Blaine froze in the middle of the staircase, the exact same spot where he had met Kurt a few months ago. Kurt cared whether he wanted to go out with Sebastian or not? Was that why he had told him to stay away from the newest warbler? Because he wanted to be with Blaine? Huh…

It made some sense. Maybe the only reason why he liked Sebastian was because he reminded him of Kurt. Singing, obsession with redvines and harry Potter. There was also that thing where he had tried to order a cheesecake for him… There had also been that look on Kurt's face when they had been singing I see the light. This changed a few things…

* * *

Sebastian smiled as he heard the door swing open and shut. "Hey. I was thinking we could practice a little before the meeting." Blaine wasn't saying anything and was looking a little dazed. "What's wrong?" He sat him down on a couch.

"I just. Nothing." Blaine gave a weak smile. "So which song should we start with?"

Sebastian told himself to have a little courage before leaning in. "Maybe practicing could wait." He closed his eyes and leaned in to close the gap.

But then he felt the smallest whisper of air brushing against his face. "I'm really sorry Sebastian, but I can't do this. It's a lie to you, me, Kurt, and everyone else. I'm really sorry."

Then the warbler was gone.

* * *

Kurt paced in his bedroom. It was already six and dark outside and Santana wasn't here. School had ended about 2 hours ago…

He picked up his phone. "Santana?"

"Hey Kurt, why aren't you here?"

"Because I'm sick. Didn't you get my text?"

"Um, no? Do you need something?"

"Just come to my house now!"

How come she hadn't gotten the text message? He had sent it in the middle of the day when she was sure to have her phone out. Kurt frowned and scrolled through his list of sent messages.

1 Message sent to Blaine Anderson

His jaw dropped. How did that even go to Blaine? Their names weren't even that close together!

He told himself to keep it together. Maybe Blaine didn't see that yet. Maybe he could steal his phone and delete it before it was seen by anyone. Kurt felt his stomach drop. Now Blaine would know how selfish he was and how he seemed to spy on certain warblers way too much. His eyes were starting to well up when he heard a car door slam and someone hurrying up the walkway.

Kurt raced downstairs and threw himself at the small cheerio. "Santana it's all over! Sebastian and Blaine are going out and I'm a complete idiot for even sending that text message to him and he's going to think I'm so selfish and an idiot and now I'm just a nobody stuck in Ohio and I've really lost Blaine this time…" The tears started to fall and a hand was slowly rubbing his back.

"I'm really sorry about all of this. At least your happy, I saw you and Brittany the other day… Maybe I'll just help you two stay together. Okay, I give you full permission to yell at me. Just please don't say anything about Lima Heights? I don't think I can take that right now."

He hung his head down and stared at the pavement.

He heard a familiar chuckle and a deeper voice than Santana's asked, "Lima Heights?" Before a pair of lips were brushing against his.

The kiss only lasted a moment but it felt like a blissful eternity. Kurt was frozen as he blinked the tears out of his eyes to see clearly.

Hazel eyes met his and their owner flashed him a grin. "Come on Kurt. Did you really think Santana and the girls are the only ones who can have some fun?"

* * *

Santana drove up to the Hudson-Hummel house to see two very familiar boys kissing on the front steps. She blinked before allowing a small smile on her face. She snapped a photo and posted it to facebook before driving off again.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! The final pairing is here and now on with the rest of our story. Anyone remember where that last quote came from? I apologize for breaking Seb's heart. SORRY SEB! And now we shall have a small hiatus… Really quick thank you for everyone's who read this so far! I actually didn't think a lot of people would like it, but there seems to be people out there who enjoy this! (maybe not anymore but oh well). **

**Anyways... Let me know what you think of my story! (not necessarily the ships but other stuff)... Until next time!**

**- chocolate-notes :)**


	23. Who's Bad?

**This is really badly written and really rushed and I apologize but... WELCOME BACK!**

Jeff felt a small poke and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend hovering over him.

"Are you okay?" Nick handed over a cup of coffee before taking the seat next to him.

The blond warbler grinned. "Just a little hungover from of a certain picture Santana posted last night."

Laughing, Nick pulled the picture up. "I know right. It's just too much fluff to handle. I e-mailed the picture to Wes and he freaked out. I think he's planning some kind of performance or something."

"Is it over the Michael Jackson thing?"

"Something like that. I think McKinley's doing something like that too… Maybe we could do something together?"

Jeff snorted into his mocha. "Yeah right. I would love to see that Rachel Berry do something with us."

A small knock echoed on the wooden door. "Hi boys. Do you know where Sebastian is?" A tall blond girl with mesmerizing green/hazel eyes were standing in the doorway.

"Hey aren't you from New Directions? Quinn right?"

"Yep. So what's his room number?"

"Um 119. But you're not allowed in there."

Quinn smirked. "Yeah right. Kurt snuck all of us in there last month. You boys really need to fix the windows."

"But, that room is like 10 feet off the ground!"

She started to close the door. "Ever heard of a cheerleader?"

Nick frowned. "Why would she look for Sebastian? They don't know each other…"

"Who knows. Besides, he could do with some company. He's been moping in there for a while…"

* * *

Quinn sighed as she passed another huddle of boys who gawked at her. Obviously there weren't enough females as she had only tiptoed past one female teacher out of the fifty other male teachers.

"Can I help you?"

She turned around to see a grinning David. "David, I already know you have a girlfriend. I just need to drop something off."

"For who? I can do it for you."

"Nope. Bye." Quinn quickly hurried down a staircase, leaving behind a very confused warbler. She scurried down one last hallway to see the room she was looking for.

"Seb? Open up."

* * *

He wasn't answering but the door was unlocked anyways. "Seb?"

The boy looked up from his computer. "Oh hey Quinn. What are you doing here?"

Quinn frowned. The room was freakishly neat, the radio going on softly in the corner, a hot cup of coffee on the desk, and Sebastian just typing away at what seemed like an English paper.

There was nothing to indicate a boy had his heart torn out and ripped into pieces. This was going to be tough.

"Okay Seb, you need to stop this."

"Stop what?" Sebastian looked up innocently but Quinn saw a couple cracks appear in his armor.

"You're doing the wall thing again. You promised you wouldn't anymore. The last time this happened, you got straight A's and the teachers thought you were cheating."

"What's wrong with studying? Getting a B here is pretty much against the rules…"

Sighing, she sat a basket on the bed. "I have to go but I need you to do everything in this basket and take a shower. Kurt figured out that secret of yours ages ago." She saw the slight flinch at his brother's name. "Bye Seb, see you soon." She softly closed the door on her way out.

* * *

Sebastian felt the grin slide off of his face. He quickly saved the English paper, which was around 56 pages right now, and turned towards the basket. Inside were the following items.

1) Chocolate ice cream

2) A bag of marshmallows

3) Nutella

4) All the Harry Potter movies

5) The notebook

6) A note

Hey Seb, you need to let those feelings out :) –Q

Sebastian smiled and opened the bag of marshmallows and slid the notebook into the DVD player.

* * *

He wiped his mouth before slipping on his Dalton sweatshirt. He grabbed a stack of flashcards and his key. Quickly checking to make sure everyone was asleep, he slipped out the door. Blaine had disappeared for a few days, and it was probably good for everything.

_Maybe they were meant to be together…_

He jogged silently around the campus for a little, running through various facts of history off of the flashcards. One good thing about the breakup, if there had even been a relationship, was that he was one to block everything out. He probably wasn't even going to start feeling anything until a couple months later…

He had just sat down on a bench to reorganize his cards when his phone rang. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?"

"Aww, don't you look adorable with that Dalton sweatshirt. It took us a while to find you Seb."

He froze. It sounded like one of the guys from McKinley, but he couldn't figure out who. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

The other voice chuckled. "Do they have little bravery classes at that prep school of yours? Listen, we've been thinking… You're dad can't keep you there for long. So you might as well do something that will keep you and your brother safe."

"What about Kurt?"

"No need to stand up dear Sebastian. Just one request. We're going to leave you instructions and you better follow them carefully."

Sebastian started to slowly edge towards the direction of the dorms.

"Oh, no need to move so fast. Don't you want to hear what we might do to your lovely brother?"

The voice could obviously see him…

"What do you want?"

"Nothing to hard. It's actually quite simple."

* * *

"Sebastian?"

He jerked awake to see the rest of the warblers staring at him. Wes had been the one to talk. "Are you okay?"

"Yep fine. Just stayed up a little late because of the science paper."

"Well try to stay awake. As I was saying, since we got knocked out, I contacted Mr. Schuester about doing a friendly competition between our groups. It's going to keep us from getting rusty and get them ready for nationals."

"So what's the theme?"

"What else? MJ."

Sebastian froze as the other boys cheered.

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Is something wrong Seb?"

"Well, I have a problem. And you're involved."

"Okay?"

"See I don't know who, but they said I have to slushie you or else they're going to bad things to you, me, and the shop."

"And?"

"I just have to do it by next month. And there's this MJ thing so I'll just slushie you there? Then we can explain and stuff."

He could almost hear Kurt frowning at the other end.

"I don't like threats."

"So, can I?"

"Why not. Just don't have to much fun with it."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Is there a reason why we're having a dance off in the middle of the night in a parking garage?" Nick was staring dubiously at the ruined structure.

"I hope so… I think it was Berry's idea to make it more dramatic or something…" Jeff stared at the other side. "Why couldn't we dress up? We always have to wear the blazers!" he whined.

"Dalton policy." Wes nudged him with the gavel. "The tradition's been going on for over 50 years."

"Let's just get this over with. I have to build a robot by tomorrow and I haven't even started." David started shuffling people into position.

* * *

Sebastian carefully took his place and glanced at the pillar that hid the slushie. He was afraid that something might be in it, but he had to do whatever they told him to do.

He locked eyes with Kurt, who nodded with a faint smile.

_who's bad?_

Sebastian grimaced before throwing the slushie at Kurt's waterproof jacket… or Blaine's face?

Kurt's eyes widened and he immediately knelt down to take care of the boy… or his boyfriend now.

The rest of new directions just stared in shock as Blaine writhed on the ground, trying to keep from screaming.

Nick and Jeff grabbed Seb and hauled him off to the buses while the others took care of Blaine.

Jeff glared, his blue eyes looking murderous. "What the hell was that? Do you even know what a slushie would mean to them? And what was in it?" He twisted Seb's arm back.

"Ow! I don't know!"

Nick scoffed. "Sure you don't know. Do you want to get kicked out of school?"

"But it was for Kurt!"

The two boys looked at each other. "What do you mean for Kurt? Were you that mad about losing Blaine to Kurt? Wow, you have some problems."

Nick pulled away and started walking back. "You are so lucky that we could be expelled if we hit you…"

Jeff dropped Seb, who fell painfully to the concrete, and hurried back.

Seb grimaced and stood up. He saw a blond head rush up and push him towards a car. "Quinn?"

"Shut up Hummel and get in."

He did and hurried into the vehicle. His arm was shaking as he did his seatbelt. He waited until they had driven for a few minutes before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any of that!"

"I know. Santana somehow managed to bug the guy's locker room and a couple of guys were laughing about it."

"So, what am I supposed to do now? I can't go back to school and I'm pretty sure that Dalton is going to expel me any minute now."

"Just explain it to them, I'm sure they'll understand. They're your friends, right?"

"They won't believe me." Sebastian scrunched down in his seat and slowly obliterated every single emotion until he felt nothing.

* * *

"Fifty questions, 1 hour. Begin."

Sebastian groaned. On top of everything that happened last night, there was an impossible math test on top of this.

Explain how 0=1 and 0=0.

He frowned. All the glares being thrown his way from every single warbler in the classroom, and quite a few others, weren't exactly helping either. Kurt had called him last night and said that Blaine only needed some minor surgery, but still…

Running his fingers through his hair, He scribbled down an answer. Pretty soon his contacts were starting to be funky on top of everything else. He was sitting in the back, and 30 minutes had gone by. He could slip on his glasses for a few minutes…

* * *

Nick stretched and handed in his neat test and smirked as he saw Jeff's messy handwriting on the one underneath it. He turned to walk back to his desk and saw someone unfamiliar sitting in the back of the classroom, frantically trying to finish in the last few minutes.

He carefully made his way under the guise of sharpening his pencil when he realized who it was.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

Panicked brown eyes underneath a pair of glasses stared up at him.

"What?"

"Wait, you're Kurt's brother. Jeff, isn't this him?" Nick stared at the sleep-deprived boy in front of him.

"Yeah…"

Sebastian scribbled a few lines on the last question, dashed up to turn in his test, and bolted out of the room.

Wes frowned and tapped his gavel. "I am so confused right now."

* * *

Sebastian skidded to a stop and leaned against the wall.

"You have got to be kidding me."

He heard footsteps rounding the corner and braced himself to face the barrage of warblers.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I can explain." But when he turned around, his jaw dropped. It was something much much worse.

"Well well." A familiar voice drawled. "If it isn't Sebastian Smythe, or should I say Sebastian Hummel?"

David rounded the corner. "Seb, you have a lot of explaining to do. Wes is going crazy with that gavel. Oh, I'm sorry, who are you?"

The tall blond straightened his Dalton tie and held out a hand. "Transfer student. I'm Austin Williams."

* * *

**I'm back! Hi guys! Thanks for staying with the story! I'm really sorry about the hiatus but I thought I would drop you all a little something before tomorrow's episode gets released… Thanks for reading and see you guys next time (I won't really see you… but whatever)! Oh and would you like more klaine or more seb or what?**

**- chocolate-notes**


End file.
